


My Hero

by Joamya



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Author don't know how to write anymore, Depression, Friendship, Kim Kibum needs a hug, M/M, Mental Illness, Obsession, One day gonna translate this, Sad Lee Taemin, dramat, poor Bummie, sad Kim Kibum
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joamya/pseuds/Joamya
Summary: Przyjaźń dla wielu znaczy bardzo dużo, lecz co można zrobić, gdy jej definicja zostanie zagubiona wśród nieprzyjemnych słów ludzi, z którymi przychodzi żyć? Pozostaje się wtedy w pustej skorupie, w której czai się cień człowieka, który czeka na chwilę, aż pojawi się ktoś, kto wyciągnie rękę i powie "jesteśmy przyjaciółmi".Kim Kibum i Kim Jonghyun. Losie spraw, bym niczego nie żałował tak jak tego.
Relationships: JongKey, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key





	1. Chapter 1

Nie znałem Jonghyuna jakoś wybitnie długo. Spotkałem go w pewne bardzo brzydkie, deszczowe popołudnie na przedszkolnym placu zabaw, gdy przyszedłem po młodszą siostrę. Gdy czekałem aż zbierze swoje rzeczy pojawił się właśnie on. Jego wygląd nie uderzył jednak we mnie szczególne, bo jakąś nadzwyczajną urodą też się nie odznaczał. Ot, zwykły nastolatek, który z nieznanych mi powodów pojawił się na terenie przedszkola. Nie zamierzałam go zaczepiać, bo i po co? Na nowych znajomościach mi nie zależało, już wystarczająco przebojów miałem z poprzednimi, które doprowadziły mnie do raczej kiepskiego stanu psychicznego. To on do mnie podszedł i, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, przedstawił jako Kim Jonghyun, który przyszedł tu po swoją siostrzenicę. Próbowałem zbyć go wzruszeniem ramion, ale okazał się być bardziej uparty niż sądziłem. Usiadł wtedy na ławce i zaczął paplać jak najęty o raczej mało istotnych rzeczach. Mimowolnie zacząłem go słuchać, bo głos miał wyjątkowo przyjemny, a sposób mówienia ciekawy.

Wracaliśmy wspólnie. Moja siostra i jego siostrzenica okazały się być przyjaciółkami, o ile kilkuletnie dzieci można już nazwać _przyjaciółm_ i; a nasze domy leżeć blisko siebie. On mówił, ja jedynie kiwałem głową lub od czasu do czasu wtrącałem jakieś słowo. Chociaż kiedyś byłem towarzyską osobą, dawno to w sobie wypaliłem. Dlatego, kiedy skręcałem w swoją ulicę, nawet się z nim nie pożegnałem. To nie było nic ważnego, ot zwykły nieznajomy, który przemknął przez moje życie, ale więcej miał się w nim nie pojawić.

No właśnie, miał. Bo kilka dni później stanął w drzwiach mojej kuchni, ściskając małą dłoń siostrzenicy w swojej dużo większej. Dziewczynki pobiegły się bawić, a mnie pozostało ugościć niemal nieznajomego chłopaka u siebie w pokoju. Mimo wszystkich swoich oporów pozwoliłem sobie na rozmowę. Opowiedziałem mu o swoich zainteresowaniach, nie rozwodząc się jednak nad nimi szczególnie, ale skrzętnie omijałem temat uczęszczania do gimnazjum. Jonghyun już w tym roku miał iść do liceum. Zazdrościłem mu tego, bo jedyne o czym od dwóch lat marzyłem, to wyrwać się z tamtego podłego miejsca. Gdybym wiedział, że zwykła szkoła, w której dzieciaki od trzynastu do szesnastu lat spędzały część swojego życia, zarówno pilnie się ucząc jak i zawiązując trwalsze niż w poprzednich latach znajomości, okaże się tak wielka pomyłką w moim życiu, nigdy nie walczyłbym o możliwość uczenia z rówieśnikami. Do tej pory zadowalałem się nauką indywidualną, ale znęcony perspektywą pierwszych przyjaźni, uparcie walczyłem o kontakt z innymi uczniami. Żałowałem, ale teraz nie było już powrotu. Modliłem się tylko, by wtedy gdy ucieknę z gimnazjum, moja przeszłość nie podążyła za mną, a po prostu rozpłynęła gdzieś w przestrzeni, zapomniana przez ludzi. Marzyłem o zaczęciu od początku, o czystej karcie, o nowej szansie.

Jonghyun pojawiał się w moim życiu regularnie, nadal jednak nazywany przeze mnie tylko znajomym. Chociaż on wielokrotnie tytułował mnie swoim przyjacielem, ja w żaden sposób nie potrafiłem tego samego wyrzec w jego kierunku. Nie wierzyłem w przyjaźń, bo ktoś zniszczył mi jej definicję. Do tej pory sądziłem, że przyjaźń to wspaniały stan, gdy wydaje się, że ta druga osoba zawsze mogłaby być obok ciebie. Sądziłem, że przyjaźń to forma miłości, akceptacja z wszystkimi wadami i zaletami, a przede wszystkim pomoc w pięciu na sam szczyt, a nie w przyczynianiu się do spadku na samo dno. Bo gdy najbliższa osoba sprawi, że upadniesz, niewiele jest w stanie wyciągnąć cię z powrotem na górę. Moje wyobrażenie przyjaźni w znaczny sposób różniło się od postrzegania jej przez innych, co zakończyło się tym, że gdy patrzyłem na Jonghyuna, widziałem tylko człowieka, który przejazdem wtargnął w moje życie, wprowadził w nim rewolucję, aby pewnego dnia znów wsiąść do swojego pociągu i odjechać bez ani jednego spojrzenia w tył, na kogoś, dla kogo był tak bardzo ważny. To był powód, dla którego nie umiałem i nie chciałem nazwać go w tak ważny dla mnie sposób.

Może przesadzałem, histeryzowałem, ale wychowałem się w świecie bez bólu, który nagle uderzył we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie byłem przygotowany na coś takiego, świat w moich oczach wydawał się być wspaniałym miejscem, gdzie wszyscy się kochali. Uczyłem się o wojnach, znałem mnóstwo faktów o wojnie domowej w Korei, ale nie sądziłem, że w zwykłej codzienności coś takiego dalej istnieje. Wydaje mi się, że żyłem pod kloszem, ze wszystkich stron otoczony grubym, półprzezroczystym szkłem, nie przepuszczającym żadnych negatywnych emocji, oprócz wiecznego niezadowolenia mojej matki. To była jedyna szpilka bólu, jaką odczuwałem, ale zaraz ginęła, gdy zostawałem nagrodzony jej szczęśliwym uśmiechem, gdy nauczyciel mnie chwalił, gdy wygrywałem konkursy. Cieszyła mnie duma w oczach ojca oraz ciepłe spojrzenie babci, która zawsze czekała na mnie z rozpostartymi ramionami. Cieszyłem się ze wszystkiego, chociaż nie znałem świata. To martwiło babcie, wiedziałem to. Gdy to zrozumiałem, zacząłem walczyć o szansę współistnienia z otoczeniem, życia z rówieśnikami, o poznanie prawdziwego życia. Ona mnie poparła, ku niezadowoleniu rodziców. Wygraliśmy. Szkoda tylko, że moja walka o kontakt z ludźmi przemieniała się w walkę o przetrwanie. I chociaż codziennie wygrywałem, czułem się przegranym. Nigdy nie powiedziałem babci o moich bólach, łzach wylanych w poduszkę w środku nocy. Byłem już dużym chłopcem i powinienem dawać sobie z tym radę sam.

Jonghyun wyglądał trochę jak bohater. Nie był duży, właściwie to był mojego wzrostu, ale gdy po wakacjach, pierwszego dnia szkoły pojawił się pod bramą mojego gimnazjum, ubrany w mundurek jednego z najlepszych liceów w mieście i tak po prostu do mnie odezwał, stał się kimś niezwykłym. Może to właśnie on, starszy o rok, sprawił, że moje życie w szkole stało się znośniejsze. Wyzwiska nie zniknęły, ale to mnie przestały one obchodzić. Siniaków na ciele również nie ubyło, ale nie bolały tak, jak wcześniej. Byłem silniejszy tylko dlatego, że wiedziałem, że razem ze mną jest ktoś, kto pocieszy mnie swoim szerokim uśmiechem, poczochra po włosach, a potem zabierze na lody, opowiadając o minionym dniu. Chociaż traktował mnie czasami jak małe dziecko, znosiłem to bez sprzeciwu, bo ważniejsze było to, że w ogóle go mam, niż to, jaka dokładnie relacja nas łączyła.

Chociaż ja powoli dorastałem, miałem już szesnaście lat, Jonghyun pozostał taki sam. Był moim bohaterem. Gdy zauważył, że moje ciało nie jest tak nieskazitelne jak do tej pory myślał, wyraźnie wytłumaczył osobom odpowiedzialnym za mój stan, co im zrobi, jeśli jeszcze chociażby jeden raz podniosą na mnie rękę. Później miałem łatkę skarżypyty, ale to nic, w końcu mogłem bezpiecznie przemierzać szkolne korytarze, bez obawy, że następnym razem, gdy spotkam nieodpowiednią osobę, więcej się nie podniosę.

Moje gimnazjum było dziwnym miejscem. Chociaż wydawało się, że jest najlepszym, do którego chodzą młodzi paniczykowie, za jego murami działy się złe rzeczy. Ja nie byłem jedynym.

Uczniowie chociaż widzieli, nie mówili nic, taka solidarność, a może strach? Nie obchodziło mnie to. Dziwiłem się tylko, że chociaż większość miała już po szesnaście lat, nadal zachowywali się jak dzieci. _Rozpieszczeni_ , tylko to przychodziło mi do głowy. Czy ja też taki byłem? Wydawało mi się, że nie. Dlaczego akurat siebie nie byłem w stanie o to posądzić? Nie wiem, może nie byłem obiektywny, ale gdybym był złym dzieciakiem, Jonghyun by się ze mną nie zadawał, prawda? On był idealny, czysty jak łza. Nie nazywałem go przyjacielem, ale to nie przeszkodziło mi w uwielbianiu jego osoby. Tylko przy nim było tak bezpiecznie, jak w ramionach babci.

Może to był powód moich uczuć? Gdy zaczęły się wakacje, skończyło gimnazjum, a ja nareszcie byłem wolny, bo nie wisiała nade mną ciągła groźba, zrozumiałem, że mój bohater nie jest już tylko bohaterem. Nie jest także tylko przyjacielem, do czego byłem gotowy się przyznać. Myślę, że zakochałem się w swojej bezpiecznej przystani. Czy to było rozsądne? Nie, nie sądzę, ale było dobre. Nie myślałem nad tym, czy nie jestem za młody na zakochiwanie się, że może wtedy, gdy się ma szesnaście lat coś takiego jak _miłość_ nie może istnieć naprawdę. Jedyne czym zaprzątałem sobie głowę, to uśmiech Jonghyuna, który posyłał w moją stronę, jego roziskrzone spojrzenie, które na sobie czułem, ciepła dłoń, tak chętnie spoczywająca pomiędzy moimi włosami. Nie wiem jak w ciągu jednego roku zdołałem tak wiele zmienić w swoim życiu, by uznać słowo przyjaźń, poczuć miłość, ale to chyba był wpływ Jonghyuna, który pojawił się wtedy na placu zabaw, by potem zagościć w moim sercu i umyśle. Był moim bohaterem, który potrafił czynić cuda.

*

_Kibum zawsze przypominał mu gwiazdę z nieba, która zagubiła się w szarych odmętach mroku, tak niepodobna do swoich wcześniejszych wyobrażeń. Chociaż nic nie wyróżniało go spośród bezwładnej masy nijakich uczniów, miał w sobie coś innego, wybitnego. Czy to były mądre oczka, w których skrywała się wiedza i doświadczenie, którego w tym wieku nie powinien mieć, czy może to te usta, tak rzadko wygięte w uśmiech? Nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że ten w jego umyśle przybierał formę zaginionego kawałka nieba, który nie znał drogi powrotnej do domu i dlatego zmuszony był do życia w mrocznej rzeczywistości. Kibummie nie pasował do tego świata i, Jonghyun doskonale o tym wiedział, cierpiał przez niego. Chociaż Kim udawał, że nie dostrzega jego bólu, widział to. Czuł go równie mocno, jak gdyby to on zmuszony był do znoszenia wiecznych fałszów i obłudnych czułych gestów. Wierzył, że to, co dzisiaj zrobi chociaż odrobinę pomoże jego Kibumowi. Gdyby wiedział, że podchodząc wtedy, na placu zabaw, do tego zagubionego nastolatka, chowającego się za wymyślnym murem, tak zmieni swoje życie, to… Czy zawahałby się? Miał nadzieję, że nie, że nie pozwoliłby swojemu trudnemu sercu na takie tchórzostwo._

_Kibum jednocześnie zlewał się z otaczającymi go osobami, a także wybijał z bezkształtnego tłumu. Może to dlatego, że nosił twarz, którą Jonghyun znał już niemal na pamięć? Znał te bystre, kocie oczy, znał wąskie usta, pod placami czuł miękkość włosów oraz fakturę delikatnej skóry. Wiele razy opuszkami badał jego twarz, by wspomóc nieidealny wzrok innymi zmysłami, by dopełnić wizerunek jego gwiazdki pod oczami. Właśnie dlatego bez problemu wyłowił go spośród uczniów opuszczających budynek. Młodszy go nie widział, więc Jonghyun po prostu czekał. Odwzajemniał spojrzenia, które na niego padały, poprzez twarz, sylwetkę, by znaczną uwagę poświęcić emblematowi na marynarce nijakiego, chociaż znośnego mundurka. Wiedział, co widzą, jakie to wrażenie na nich może zrobić. Właśnie dlatego tu stał, mając nadzieję, że chwila pychy i uśmiech posłany w stronę jego młodego przyjaciela uchroni Bumma przed dalszymi zawodami._

_Jakieś rozchichotane dziewczyny zbliżyły się do miejsca, w którym stał, posyłając mu niby słodkie uśmiechy, i być może seksowne spojrzenia. Zignorował je, ponieważ nieco pogarbiony szesnastolatek właśnie przed nim stawał._

_– Hyung? – Rozbawiło go to niepewne spojrzenie posłane w jego stronę przez Kibuma, jakby nie był pewien, czy może się do niego zwrócić w miejscu publicznym. Śmieszne, że niby miałby się go wstydzić? On? Jego?_

_– Witaj, Bummie. Miałem chwilę wolnego, to przyszedłem. – Kibum uchylił się przed dłonią, chcącą ponownie poczuć te dziwnie delikatne włosy. Na jego ustach nadal gościł niezręczny uśmiech, trochę pytający, trochę zły. O co miałby się denerwować?_

_– Cieszę się, hyung._

_Wyminął go bez dalszych słów. Ewidentnie był zły._

_– I dziękuję._

_Może jednak nie?_

_– Za co mi dziękujesz?_

_– Że przyszedłeś._

_Jego bliskość zawsze sprawiała mu przyjemność. To dlatego Jonghyun się nie wykłócał, gdy ciągle nazywał go tylko kolegą, chociaż ich relacja już dawno przekroczyła ten poziom. Jego zagubiona gwiazdka zagubiła się nawet w uczuciach. Nie wiedział czym jest przyjaźń, nie umiał jej poczuć, a może ktoś go skrzywdził – jeszcze mu tego nie powiedział. Akceptował tą formę tajemnicy, chociaż sprowadzała kłopoty, niezręczność w gestach. Starszy nie powinien mu mówić, co ma robić, to nie było jego zadaniami. Wierzył w jego siłę i słuszność podejmowanych decyzji, chociaż czasami trudno było to zrobić. Ale to był Kibum. Gwiazdka, kawałek nieba, przyjaciel. Uczył go co to śmiech i chociaż przez długi czas przypominało to walkę z wiatrakami, to możliwość usłyszenia tego radosnego dźwięku wynagradzała wszystkie trudności. Kibum nie umiał się śmiać, ale jego przyjaciel naprawił to, tak jak to zamierzał zrobić z postrzeganiem przyjaźni._

_– Myślisz, że to cokolwiek zmieni? – Wiedział jaki był cel jego dzisiejszej wizyty, zawsze wszystko wiedział._

_– Mam nadzieję, Bummie._

_Jego oczy świeciły i wypełnione były szczęściem. Należało ono tylko do Jonghyuna, bo tylko jemu pozwalał na oglądanie go w takim stanie. Zazdrościł jego babci, jedynej kobiecie, którą tak bardzo kochał. Jedynej osobie, której tak bezgranicznie ufał. Przyjacielowi nie ufał. A szkoda._

*

Licząc się z nowo nabytą wiedzą, wybrałem liceum, do którego chodził Jonghyun. Miałem nadzieję, że jego bliskość zagwarantuje mi moje nowe, lepsze życie, pozbawione tego wszystkiego, czego doświadczyłem w poprzedniej szkole. Pech chciał, że nie dane było mi cieszyć się pierwszym dniem czystej karty razem z moim przyjacielem, ponieważ ten wyjechał tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku do chorej ciotki czy coś w tym stylu i nadal nie wrócił. Zadzwonił do mnie tylko raz, tłumacząc jedynie, że raczej nie wróci w najbliższym czasie. Nie przewidziałem w jego słowach katastrofy, a po prostu spróbowałem na własną rękę poradzić sobie z życiem. Szło mi świetnie jak na człowieka, który większość życia spędził w domu – poznałem kilka przyjemnych osób, ale nie nazywałem ich inaczej jak kolegami. Byli po prostu ludźmi, którzy mieli mi wynagrodzić nieobecność mojego bohatera. Oczywiście, nikt nie był na tyle dobry, by to zrobić, ale przynajmniej _wyszedłem do ludzi_ , jakby to on powiedział. Okazało się, że w liceum znajdują się osoby dojrzalsze i rozsądniejsze niż w moim starym gimnazjum. Było dobrze, cieszyłem się, może miał wrócić mój niegdysiejszy optymizm? Nie byłem pewien, nie wyobrażałem sobie siebie samego, szczerzącego zęby z niewyjaśnionych powodów jak to było wcześniej. Zmieniłem się i wydało mi się, że to raczej trwała zmiana, której już nie da się odwrócić. Jak sądzę, jedynym, któremu może by się to udało był Jonghyun, ale on nadal nie dawał mi żadnego znaku życia.

*

_–_ Która się wam podoba? – zapytał pewnego dnia Minho, rozciągając się na ławce i wygrzewając w słońcu. Lubiłem go, był w porządku. Niby nie odzywał się za często, ale zawsze potrafił przykuć moją uwagę.

Cała nasza czwórka, łącznie z Minho spojrzała na szkolny dziedziniec. Kręciło się po nim wiele nudnych i zupełnie bez wyrazu osób, ale znalazło by się tu kilka wybijających jednostek. Nie zamierzałem informować chłopaków, że nie podoba mi się żadna _ona_ , bo moje serce już było trwale zajęte przez pewnego osiłka, który nadal nie pokazywał się w szkole. Nie chciałem kolejnych kłopotów. Nie wiem, może tchórzyłem, ale przecież zawsze się bałem. Bałem się życia, bałem się też ciemności. To się zmieniło, gdy usłyszałem od Jonghyuna najpiękniejsze słowa, jaki do mnie wypowiedział. Dzięki temu, chociaż nadal nie potrafiłem znieść mroku, od szaleństwa powstrzymywała mnie uśmiechnięta twarz przyjaciela.

 _–_ Ta jest fajna – usłyszałem obok siebie. Podążyłem wzrokiem za palcem Dongwoona, by ujrzeć niewysoką blondyneczkę, ewidentnie farbowaną. Uśmiechała się w uroczy sposób i zdaje się, że rzucała spojrzenia w naszym kierunku.

– Ona chyba też tak o tobie sądzi. Startuj, ogierze – zaśmiałem się, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Był zadowolony, niemal promieniował. Szybko od nas doszedł i niemal natychmiast znalazł się obok dziewczyny. Ta zarumieniła się, spuściła wzrok na buty, a potem wręczyła mu mały świstek papieru. Wrócił podekscytowany i rzucił się w moje ramiona. Widocznie dobrze poszło. I szybko.

– Nazwała cię „oppa”? – zapytał beznamiętnie Minho, nadal wpatrując się w grupki dziewcząt krążące po podwórzu.

– No – przytaknął. – To wspaniałe, chłopaki.

Nie do końca podzieliśmy jego entuzjazm, ale gasić też go nie zamierzaliśmy, więc wróciliśmy do pytania Choi.

– Kibum, a ty?

Zdaje się, że właśnie wtedy popełniłem najgorszy błąd w życiu, który później sprawił, że jedyne co mogłem robić, to wpatrywać w ścianę, nieświadomy uciekającego mi przez palce życia, chociaż ze wzrokiem utkwionym w pędzących wskazówkach zegara, ale porzucony gdzieś w głuchej ciszy.

– Ta jest niezła.

Miku Nasai pochodziła z Japonii, była córką ważnego krajowego biznesmena, każdy chłopak za nią spoglądał i na dodatek była naprawdę śliczna. Wtedy uważałem ją za bezpieczny wybór, ponieważ nie było szansy, by umówiła się ze mną, jako jednym z naprawdę licznych „adoratorów”. Także towarzyszący mi koledzy nie uznali ją za najlepszy obiekt do przelewania platonicznych uczuć. Nadal nie wyróżniałem się spośród tłumu, byłem nijaki i do tej pory nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, poza trójką moich znajomych, również niespecjalnie wybitnych. Co prawda, zdaje się, że wszyscy znali Minho, już od samego początku grającego w kosza w szkolnej drużynie, ale on nie liczył na sławę. Spędzał przerwy z nami.

– Ale żeś trafił kulą w płot, Kibum – parsknął Dongwoon. – To już nie to samo, co ze mną.

– Wiem – przytaknąłem, patrząc na Miku. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jej czarne włosy dla mnie lepiej wyglądałyby, gdyby zafarbowała je na jasny kolor, a właściwie, to widziałem ją w różu. – Ale przecież na nic nie liczę.

– Nie chcesz mieć dziewczyny? – zapytał nieco, jak się zdaje, ogłupiały Woohyun.

– Nie zależy mi na tym.

Ciągle czekałem na moment, gdy przez dziedziniec przejdzie mój bohater. Nie widziałem go już tak długi czas, tęskniłem za jego czułym uśmiechem, radosnymi oczami i dłońmi, często burzącymi moje włosy.

*

– _Dlaczego tak mało mówisz?_ – _Kibum był zaskoczony pytaniem, jakie usłyszał od Jonghyuna. Wydawało mu się, że ten już zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić, do tych milczących rozmów lub do samych monologów. Znali się chyba wystarczająco długo, by mógł się przekonać o raczej miernej gadatliwości kompana, który za najwyższą wartość uznawał ciszę. Uwielbiał ją, bo pomimo nazywania się ciszą, nigdy nie była głuchą. Zawsze towarzyszyła jej symfonia różnych dźwięków, idealnie wpisujących się w delikatną, a jednocześnie twardą melodię. Pełna sprzeczności, tak ją nazywał i nad wyraz umiłował sobie możliwość spędzenia chociaż chwili pośród głośnej ciszy._

– _A dlaczego nie? – odparł zdawkowym tonem, pytaniem na pytanie._

– _Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie dajesz mi takiej możliwości._

_Jonghyun był przeciwieństwem Kibuma. Kochał mówić, nigdy nie mógł usiedzieć w spokoju, wszędzie go nosiło. Cisza dawała mu się we znaki, ponieważ nie była niczym więcej niż niewypełnionym niczym pasmem pustki. Przypominała mu niezapisaną pięciolinię, czekającą, aż ktoś posiądzie ją we władanie i sprawi, że zapełni się wspaniałymi dźwiękami. Dla Jonghyuna nie było niczego lepszego, niż usłyszenie ludzkiego głosu, wypełniającego pustkę i właśnie tak trudno było mu porozumieć się z Kibumem._

– _Rozmawiam z tobą przecież._

– _Wcale nie. W ogóle się nie odzywasz._

_Na ustach młodszego wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. Jak to się stało, że chociaż tak bardzo różnili się od siebie i nawet pojęcie rozmowy w ich umysłach wyglądało inaczej, wcale się wspólnie nie nudzili?_

– _Nie każda rozmowa opiera się na słowach._

_Jonghyun wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Już chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy Kibum przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mu milczenie. Spełnił to i spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym mu przez chłopka. Znajdowali się w mało uczęszczanej części parku, gdzie natura zdawała się nie przejmować próbami człowieka w ingerowanie w jej rozwój._

– _Słuchaj – szepnął bardzo cicho. W uszach starszego zabrzmiało to jak westchnienie wiatru._

_I słuchał._

_Liście delikatnie szumiały na wietrze, wyśpiewując tylko sobie znaną melodię, jej nuty ulatywały w przestrzeń, malowały na nieboskłonie najpiękniejszymi barwami, by dołączyć do ptasich treli, słodkich dźwięków ukrytych w drobnych gardziołkach. To był chór, idealnie współgrający w każdym momencie. W ukryciu gałęzi poruszyła się wiewiórka, upuszczony przez nią żołądź cicho tupnął o poszycie, udając perkusję w tej swoistej orkiestrze. W oddali rozległ się dźwięk grzmotu, niski, basowy pomruk, otulający ich jak ciężka pierzyna, przez którą docierały przytłumione odgłosy miasta. Szum samochodów ginął gdzieś pośród wietrznego koncertu, przebiegającego delikatnymi, rozpływającymi się palcami po strunach, nie potrzebując smyczka do skrzypcowej melodii. Wystarczyło samo westchnienie, lekki dotyk, delikatny śmiech ukryty pomiędzy ptasimi piórkami, drżącymi od ledwo powstrzymywanych emocji. Park ożył, wydawało się, że nawet mrówka w swej pośpiesznej wędrówce idealnie wpasowuje się w melodię, śpiewając o pięknie jesieni, malowanej najszlachetniejszym złotem i brunatnym brązem liści, najwspanialszym tworem natury. Nawet niebo chciało dołączyć się do opisu życia, przekazując siostrze ziemi ożywcze krople wody, z cichym pluskiem opadające na podłoże, wyśpiewujące swoją własną pieśń, jako część tej najwspanialszej symfonii, łączonej przez dźwięki wszechobecnego wiatru, jak przez jedynego dyrygenta._

_Jonghyun przeniósł wzrok na twarz Kibuma, teraz skąpaną w deszczu, z mokrymi włosami przyklejonymi do zarumienionych policzków. Na ustach błąkał mu się delikatny uśmiech, w zachwycie dla usłyszanego koncertu. Był dostępny dla wszystkich, ale niewielu potrafiło docenić kunszt z jakim łączone były dźwięki ciszy._

– _Dziękuję._

– _Za co, Jonghyunie?_

– _Za najwspanialszą rozmowę, w jakiej dane mi było uczestniczyć._

*

Gdy Jonghyun nadal się nie pojawiał, poczułem potrzebę zmienienia swojego życia. Chciałem być dla samego siebie tym Kibumem z przeszłości, który pokazał prawie przyjacielowi piękno ciszy. Teraz nie potrzebowałem zrozumieć nic ważnego w swoim życiu, a po prostu przeżyć przełom. Liczyłem, że pozwoli mi on w pełni zaakceptować zmianę jaka zaszła w moim życiu – opuszczenie gimnazjum, koniec z przeszłością, nowoodkryta definicja przyjaźni, a przede wszystkim – miłość. To ona napędzała mnie do wstania z łóżka każdego dnia i chociaż była uczuciem nieodwzajemnionym, dawała mi radość o jakiej nie śniłem.

Znalazłem się u fryzjera. Mężczyzna, który mnie przyjął przez długi czas po prostu patrzył, jakby próbował wyczytać z mojej twarzy wszystkie wspomnienia jakie w sobie nosiłem. Potem nie zapytał nawet o to, jak ma mnie ostrzyc. Jakby to było najnaturalniejsze na świecie, usadził mnie na fotelu przed lustrem, wziął do ręki grzebień, a potem kazał zamknąć oczy. Ufałem mu, chociaż nie wiedziałem czy powinienem. Do teraz jest dla mnie najwspanialszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem, z czystym sercem i szczerymi intencjami. Może to, co stworzył skomplikowało moje życie, ale on nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, gdy rozjaśniał moje włosy, przycinał je, układał. Ten Kibum, którego zobaczyłem w lustrze nie przypominał zastraszonego dzieciaka z gimnazjum. Bardzo jasne, opadające na oczy włosy, z lekko prześwitującym ciemnymi kosmkami na skroniach. Widziałem w oczach mężczyzny dumę z wykonanej roboty, a potem zaskoczenie, gdy zechciałem uczcić nowy etap w życiu, pierwszym i ostatnim spontanicznym przytuleniem w tym czasie.

Gdy następnego dnia postanowiłem pokazać swoją prawdziwą duszę i brak poszanowania dla restrykcyjnych reguł w liceum i zamiast koszuli założyłem kolorowy podkoszulek z nadrukiem, na rękach zawiesiłem dużą ilość bransoletek, i na dodatek podkreślając oczy kreską, wyciągając z nich ukrytego wcześniej kota, przyciągnąłem zadziwiająco dużo spojrzeń. Radośnie je zignorowałem i usiadłem obok Minho, Dongwoona i Woohyuna.

– Podobno nie zależy ci na posiadaniu dziewczyny – usłyszałem ze strony Choi.

– I co z tego?

– W takim razie, dlaczego właściwie wyglądasz właśnie _tak_?

Jego spojrzenie było uważne, niemal przewiercające. Może dlatego sam uważniej przyjrzałem się samemu sobie, ale jedyne co dostrzegałem, to fakt, że nareszcie jestem w zgodzie z samym sobą, z swoimi przekonaniami i ideałami. W moim wnętrzu, duszy czułem, że nie jestem tacy jak inni i chciałem to pokazać, nawet jeśli miało by mnie to sporo kosztować. Nie lubiłem być identyczny, szary, bezkształtny. Czułem się inny i to była pozytywna wartość.

– Nie zrobiłam tego dla niej.

– W takim razie, po co?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, by go zbyć, jednocześnie zastanawiając nad przebiciem uszu. To byłoby idealne zwieńczenie mojej przemiany, zarówno fizycznej, jak i duchowej.

– Kibum?

– Dla siebie. Potrzebowałem zmiany.

Zaśmiali się, ale to był trochę nerwowy śmiech.

– A ty co, baba, żeby takie rzeczy robić? Farba, serio? – Woohyun nie patrzył na mnie, a gdzieś w przestrzeń, z resztą tak samo jak Dongwoon. Jeśli o tego drugiego chodziło, to pewnie zastanawiał się czy jego dziewczyna również nie poleci na coś takiego. Nie chciałem mu doradzać, ale na jego miejscu zrobiłbym coś z tymi kudłami.

– To nie jest tylko dla kobiet – usłyszeliśmy niespodziewanie dość znany w szkole głos. Mój osobisty początek klęski. Miku stała na czele grupki dziewcząt i, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło, szeroko się uśmiechała w naszą stronę. Na wszelki wypadek się uszczypnąłem, żeby sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzę. Miałem taką nadzieję, ale ten sposób pozostawił po sobie jedynie czerwonawy znak i zero śladów przebudzenia. – Każdy ma prawo do zmiany wizerunku.

– Miku Nasai. Witaj noona – wymruczał Minho. To dziwne, ale w ostatnim czasie dość często zabierał głos. Interesujące.

– Minho. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Owszem – przytaknął ponuro. – Gdy Taemin się wyprowadził, nie czułem potrzeby przychodzenia w tamte okolice.

10 punktów dla Choi Minho.

Miku nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z takiej odpowiedzi, ale taktownie to przemilczała i znowu słodko uśmiechnęła. Obrzydliwe.

– W każdym razie nie przyszłam tu, żeby robić ci wyrzuty. Powiem ci się, że również tęsknię za Taeminem. No ale nic. Właściwie… - zamyśliła się na chwilę, a potem spojrzała prosto na mnie. Po plecach przebiegł mi zimny dreszcz, nadal to pamiętam, chociaż minęło tyle czasu. Czułem go za każdym razem, gdy ona była w pobliżu. Nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych odczuć. Nie, nie specjalnie. - Kibum, tak? Możemy porozmawiać, oppa?

Woohyun i Dongwoon spojrzeli na mnie z podziwem, że starsza dziewczyna mówi do mnie _oppa._ Minho nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale nie wydawało mi się, by chodziło o samą Miku. Ja natomiast… Po prostu wstałem i nie zastanawiając się za wiele, podążyłem za nią.

To było jak droga na stracenie. Przez cały czas, gdy mówiła, czułem się jakbym stał za grubą, matową szybą, przez którą przechodziły jedynie pojedyncze dźwięki. Usta dziewczyny poruszały się z zawrotną prędkością, a ja myślałem jedyne o tym jak bardzo tęsknię za Jonghyunem i ile bym dał, żeby teraz to on ze mną rozmawiał. Może to dlatego nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na pytanie, które zawisło nad nami jak dusząca mgła. Mogłem się tego spodziewać, gdy prosiła, bym poszedł za nią.

Teraz już wiem, że moja odpowiedź to było najgorsze, co mogłem w życiu zrobić. Czym właściwie się wtedy kierowałem, nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Może sądziłem, że to będzie bezpieczne, bo nikt się nigdy nie dowie, że jestem gejem, może chodziło o złudne uczucie wyższości, które nikomu nie pozwoliłoby tknąć palcem kogoś takiego? Teraz o tym myślę i nie pamiętam. Jedyne z czego zdaję sobie sprawę to to, że na pytanie: _zostaniemy parą?_ po prostu odpowiedziałem _tak_. Bez kłótni, bez dłuższego namyślania, bez szczegółowych obliczeń. Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Żałuję. Teraz już żałuję, bo to nie było ani bezpieczne, ani nieszkodliwe.

*

– _Kim chciałbyś zostać w przyszłości?_

_Częste pytanie zdawane podczas kilku pierwszych spotkań nowych znajomych niesamowicie rozbawiło Kibum, zwłaszcza, że z Jonghyunem znali się już ponad pół roku. Nie śmiał się jednak, ponieważ nie leżało to w jego natrze, ale uśmiechnął szeroko w stronę Kima, tylko jakby nieco z kpiną. Mimo to zamyślił się, podpierając głowę na dłoni._

– _A ty?_ – _zapytał po dłuższej chwili, jakby nadal nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. W jego umyśle przewijało się milion różnokolorowych wizji, ale żadna nie zatrzymała się w swej pośpiesznej wędrówce ku nieznanemu._

– _Chciałbym zostać muzykiem. Śpiewać._

– _Dlaczego?_

– _Bo muzyka jest wspaniała. Wypełnia serce i duszę, samymi dźwiękami potrafi zmienić człowieka. To, co czuję, gdy śpiewam nie przypomina mi niczego, co do tej pory robiłem. Wydaje mi się, jakbym unosił się nad ziemią i mógł spojrzeć na każdego, kto czuje muzykę, a także na każdego, który potrzebuje jej, by się uśmiechnąć. Dźwięki ludzkiego głosu są w stanie uleczyć, tak sądzę. Całe szczęście jakie w sobie mam wypływa wraz z tą melodią, którą tworzę w głowie._

_Po raz pierwszy Kibum usłyszał tak bardzo wypełnioną pasją wypowiedź Jonghyuna. Cieszył się, że w jego życiu było coś, co potrafiło wywołać w nim aż takie emocje. To oznaczało, że istnieje coś, co ten kocha i potrafi oddać temu całym swoim sercem._

– _A ty, Bummie?_

_Uwielbiał, gdy nazywał go „Bummem”._

– _Ja nie wiem. Chciałbym robić w życiu coś ważnego, co pomagało by innym._

– _Może zostań lekarzem?_

– _No nie wiem… - Kibum nie lubił szpitala. Zawsze mu to przypominało o nieustannej groźnie wiszącej nad jego osobą._

– _Wiesz, sądzę, że też chciałbym zajmować się sztuką. Chciałbym dostrzegać piękno w dźwiękach i pokazać ci, jak wygląda muzyka dla mnie._

– _Śpiewasz, Bummie?_

– _Nie. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać jak wspaniale brzmi coś, w czym niepotrzebny jest ludzki głos._

_Fortepian był piękny, lśnił w nieco przyćmionym świetle lampy w kącie pomieszczenia. Idealnie wpasowywał się w otaczający go wystrój, ale to nie to było najważniejsze, a jego dostojność. Kibum zasiadł do niego z nabożną czcią i przez chwilę po prostu gładził czarno białe klawisze. Były jak dwa różne światy, współgrające ze sobą. Chociaż zupełnie inne, stanowiły jedność, jak wszystko w przyrodzie. Dwa różne odcienie świata mogły, a nawet musiały istnieć wspólnie, ponieważ nie ma niczego nie tylko bez bieli, ale i bez czerni. Nie mogła by powstać szarość, powoli rozpływająca się w zakamarkach świata, nie zawsze smutna, czasami radosna. Tylko nuta bieli, tylko nuta czerni. Całość._

_Melodia płynąca spod palców Kibuma nie przypominała mu niczego, co do tej pory słyszał. Wydawała się być połączeniem wszystkich fortepianowych koncertów, a jednocześnie była zupełnie inna, wyjątkowa._

_Gdy usiadł koło niego, jedna blada ręka chwyciła tą jego. Przez chwilę nic nie robili, jedynie czuli. Dłoń Kibum idealnie wpasowywała się w jego, jakby tam właśnie miała swoje odwiecznie zapisane miejsce. A potem place Jonghyuna po raz pierwszy dotknęły tego konkretnego instrumentu. Klawisze były chłodne w dotyku, jedynie w niektórych miejscach ocieplone przez zwinne palce młodszego, przemykające po czarno białych płytkach jak wiatr. Teraz te same place pomagały Jonghyunowi zagrać jego pierwszą melodię._

– _Masz rację – przyznał Kibum._

– _Tak?_

– _Muzyka jest wspaniała. Potrafi czynić cuda. Nie zostanę lekarzem ciała, hyung. Będę leczył dusze._

*

Dłoń Miku była drobna i delikatna. Może natura żądała, by właśnie ta dłoń idealnie wpasowywała się w tą moją, ale to nie była moja natura. W moich dawnych wspomnieniach nadal tkwił moment, gdy duża, szorstka i przede wszystkim silna ręka Jonghyuna zamykała się na mojej własnej. To nie był jedyny raz, gdy udało mi się poczuć to ciepło, jakie mi dawał. Tylko on potrafił mi przesłać takie emocje przez zwykły dotyk. Byłem pewien, że tylko w tym uścisku pragnę się znajdować, bo gdy jego ramiona otaczały moją osobę, po prostu czułem się tak bezpiecznie, jak nigdy. Nie istniało inne takie miejsce, gdzie czułbym się tak dobrze. Jeżeli jego objęcia miałyby być więzieniem, pragnąłem znajdować się w nim przez cały czas, bez chociażby jednej myśli o ucieczce.

Ciało Miku było tak samo drobne i delikatne jak jej dłoń. W niczym nie przypominało tego ciała, które chciałem dotykać. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić siebie samego sunącego dłonią wzdłuż jej płaskiego brzucha, podczas dotykania piersi, gładkich ud. Obrzydzała mnie myśl, że miałbym dotykać jej w jakikolwiek intymny sposób. Co z tego, że wielu dało by się pokroić za chociażby możliwość zbliżenia się do niej, że zazdrościli mi? Co z tego? Czy to cokolwiek zmieniało? Bez wahania zamieniłbym się z kimkolwiek, jeśli tylko by chciał. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, że całuję te usta, ale wizja jak wargi moje i Jonghyuna spotykają się w pełnym pożądania pocałunku towarzyszyła mi każdej nocy. Będąc pod prysznicem potrafiłem niemal poczuć te idealne palce na moim ciele, wyznaczające palące ścieżki. To nie było trudne. Za każdym razem jednak to moja dłoń musiała zastępować gorący dotyk Jonghyuna, jedyne swoje jęki słyszałem pośród wody uderzającej z niemiłym hukiem o brodzik. Chociaż to nie była dobra melodia, cieszyłem się, że zagłusza tą nieidealną symfonię wydobywająca się z moich ust. Nieidealną, bo brakowało w niej innego dźwięku, tego, który byłby powodem jej powstawania. Zastanawiałem się jak brzmi głos podnieconego Jonghyuna, jak bardzo się obniża, jak daleko potrafiłbym go poczuć, jak bardzo by omamił moje zmysły.

Tak cholernie go teraz potrzebowałem. Moje oczy tęskniły za tym uśmiechem, który wysyłał mnie w gwiazdy, za tymi dłońmi, mogącymi pokazać mi kosmos na ziemi.

*

Zobaczyłem go, gdy powoli zaczynała się jesień. Nie wyglądał tak jak wcześniej. Również on zmienił fryzurę, może też potrzebował zmiany w swoim życiu? Cieszyłem się, że mój bohater powrócił, bo życie bez niego jakby wyblakło ze wszystkich kolorów. Było jak wypłowiałe płótno pokryte niezrozumiałym wzorem, plamami farby, która już dawno straciła jakąkolwiek wartość. Tak się czułem przez cały ten czas, żadne uczucie, żadna myśl nie była na swoim miejscu.

_Mój bohater, mój przyjaciel, mój ukochany._

Miku nie rozumiała mojego nadmiernego entuzjazmu, ale mimo to podążyła za mną. Nie mogłem puścić jej dłoni, bo podobno byliśmy parą. Nie wyobrażałem sobie pokazania mu, że jestem zajęty, że jestem z kobietą, ale teraz zbyt liczyło się samo spotkanie, nie jakieś tam niesprzyjające czynniki. Nad tym, że jestem cholernie zakochany pracowałbym później, nie wtedy, nie w tamtym momencie, nie gdy kąciki ust Jonghyuna powoli się unosiły.

Nie do mnie.

Gdy podszedłem do niego, jego spojrzenie przemknęło po mojej sylwetce, poczułem je nawet w stopach, bo niczego tak nie pragnąłem jak tego, żeby znów na mnie spojrzał. Czekałem na jego powitanie, dłoń zanurzającą się pośród zupełnie inaczej wyglądających włosów. Pamiętałem, że obiecał do mnie wrócić. Powiedział mi to i rzeczywiście, stał przede mną, inny a jednocześnie taki sam. Powinien podnieść dłoń, przesypać moje piaskowe kosmyki między palcami silnej dłoni, czule uśmiechnąć, albo szeroko, to nieważne. Kochałem każdy jego uśmiech, ten, który upodabniał go do dinozaura i także ten, który przyprawiał mnie o palpitacje serca. W jego oczach powinienem dostrzec uczucie, nawet jeśli to by miała być tylko przyjaźń.

Nie doczekałem się.

Już miałem otworzyć usta, by samemu wyrzec witające słowa, ale Jonghyun zniknął. Wyminął mnie, nie spoglądając więcej w moim kierunku. Zresztą, czy spojrzał chociaż raz? Czy dostrzegł coś więcej poza moją dłonią splecioną z tą należąca do Miku? Zapomniał…? Nie, nie mógł, przecież tak często nazywał się moim przyjacielem. Przyjaciel nie zapomina i właśnie dlatego nazywa się _przyjacielem_. Tak długo walczyłem ze swoją niechęcią do tego słowa i teraz tak po prostu jego definicja ginęła gdzieś pośród stosu niespełnionych obietnic i fałszywych wyznań? Po raz kolejny była tylko pustym wyrazem, ułudą czy może parszywym kłamstwem?

– Oppa? Oppa, coś nie tak?

– Nie, kochanie, wszystko w porządku. -– Zdaje się, że właśnie te słowa wyrzekłem, takie kłamstwo powiedziałem. Nienawidziłem kłamstwa, uważałem go za największe zło na świecie. Kłamcy byli ohydnymi tchórzami.

Nazywanie jej _kochaniem_ było jak kwas wlewany w trzewia. Było kłamstwem. Kłamstwem jak to wszystko _._

– A ten chłopak, oppa? Kto to był?

– To… to nikt.

– Ale…

– Nikt ważny, noona. Chodźmy już, zaraz będzie dzwonek.

Dlaczego serce tak cholernie bolało, dlaczego pod powiekami czułem jak zbierają się łzy?


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Idziemy na lody?_

_Kibum tylko drgnął, gdy usłyszał to pytanie, zadane znanym sobie głosem. Gdy uniósł wzrok, rzeczywiście ujrzał nad sobą uśmiechniętego Jonghyuna. Stał odwrócony plecami do słońca, które teraz na kształt aureoli rozpraszało swój blask, błądzący po włosach i ciele chłopaka. Był trochę jak bóg, trochę jak anioł, ale nadal był Jonghyunem – odrobinę przyjacielem, i odrobinę bohaterem._

_– Co ty tutaj znowu robisz?_

_– Przyszedłem po ciebie. Wydawało mi się, że już się do tego przyzwyczaiłeś._

_Po twarzy młodszego przebiegł nieprzyjemny grymas, raczej odmawiający przyznaniu racji chłopakowi, niż godzący. Poruszył się na swoim miejscu, niezbyt przyjaznym do pogawędek. W pełnym słońcu, nieprzyjemnie parne, na brudnym chodniku koło szkoły. Zdumiony Jonghyun przyklęknął obok gimnazjalisty i łapiąc za drżący podbródek, spojrzał prosto w oczy, teraz mocno zaczerwienione. Zobaczył tam więcej strachu i obaw, niż sam poczuł przez całe życie. Kibum dorastał, ale to nie oznaczało, że powinno przybywać mu trosk, to nie był odpowiedni czas. Nigdy nie będzie odpowiedni czas._

_– Płakałeś?_

_– No co ty, wydaje ci się – parsknął nieszczerym śmiechem, tak bardzo wypełnionym fałszem, że to było niemożliwe, by tego nie poczuć, i spróbował podnieść na nogi, jednak te, zbyt osłabione, nie utrzymały ciężaru. Upadłby, gdyby Kim nie złapał go w porę, oplatając ramionami w pasie. Bohater, zawsze na czas, zawsze w odpowiednim miejscu._

_Kibum wydawał mu się zadziwiająco lekki jak na szesnastolatka. To nie było ani bezpieczne, ani odpowiednie._

_– Bummie, co się dzieje?_

_– Nic, przecież. To od gorąca, zakręciło mi się w głowie._

_Jonghyun wiedział, że jemu jest tu źle, przecież głupi nie był. Dostrzegał strach w jasno brązowych oczach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie zaszło za daleko, że jeszcze jest co ratować w poranionej duszy niewinnego chłopca. Czuł jak delikatne ramionka kurczowo zaciskają się na jego koszuli, w próbie złapania chociaż odrobiny bezpieczeństwa, odgonienia dręczących koszmarów._

_– Ty, Kim, teraz bawisz się w dziwkę?! A jak chciałem żebyś mi obciągnął, to się opierałeś!_

_Spojrzeli w bok, na nastolatka, który stojąc na czele dość dużej grupki, krzyczał te wstrętne słowa. Nie było wątpliwości, że skierowane były w stronę Kibuma, który w tym momencie próbował wyrwać się z uścisku znajomego. Twarz mu płonęła i już na pewno nie wmówiłby Jonghyunowi, że chodzi tu o zmęczenie gorącem. Tak się teraz bawiły dzieciaki w szkołach?_

_– Cii, Bummie, spokojnie. Nic się nie dzieje._

_– Masz rację, chodźmy stąd – wyszeptał łamiącym głosem. Chował twarz w czarnych włosach, ale Jonghyun wiedział, że po jego policzkach toczą się teraz gorzkie łzy. Skapywały mu na białą koszulę, zostawiając szare ślady żałości i zwątpienia. – Proszę, hyung…_

_–Zaraz pójdziemy, tylko pogadam sobie z tym dzieciakiem._

_– Ale ich jest więcej… – jęknął._

_– Przecież nie będę się z nim bić – odparł lekko, a potem usadził zmęczonego chłopaka na ławce. Ten obserwował jak zbliża się do grupki gimnazjalistów, jak wyjątkowo silnie teraz wygląda. Na twarzy miał wypisaną pewność siebie, wyćwiczona sylwetka odstraszała. To nieważne, że był tylko jednym z wielu, że wcale nie był jakąś niesamowicie znaną personą. Kibumowi wydawał się być teraz naprawdę ważną osobą, może nawet taką, która przemieni jego życie na lepsze. Widział w jego postawie swojego super bohatera, idealnego, takiego, który potrafił wszystko._

_Rozmowa nie była długa, ale tak bardzo przyciszona, że Kibum nie usłyszał ani słowa, dostrzegł jednak jak pięści Jonghyuna zacisnęły się na nienagannie wyprasowanej koszuli chłopaka, jak nim potrząsał z groźną miną._

_Czuł w sobie wdzięczność, bo oto miał przed sobą jedyną osobę, która tak bardzo się o niego troszczyła, która nie pozwoliłaby, żeby stała mu się krzywda. Bronił go tak, jakby to chodziło o jego własne życie, a nie o kogoś, kogo spotkał w pewne deszczowe popołudnie, skulonego na przedszkolnej ławce, samotnego, ale grającego odpychającego buntownika. Taki wtedy był, taki był i teraz, nic się nie zmieniło, oprócz jego spojrzenia. Już nie było pogardy, i chociaż nadal był strach, wiedział, że jest ktoś, kto zawsze znajdzie się tam, gdzie powinien, żeby mu pomóc._

_– No to co, Bummie, lody? – zapytał ponownie, jakby przed chwilą nic konkretnego się nie stało, jakby właśnie czasoprzestrzeń nie została zagięta, jakby właśnie, dotąd puste serduszko Kibuma nie ruszyło ze zdwojoną prędkością._

_Nie czekał na odpowiedź, a złapał go po prostu pod ramię i, odprowadzany wzrokiem uczniów na dziedzińcu, wyprowadził poza tamto okrutne miejsce. Podtrzymywał go, jakby wiedząc, że pod białą koszulą znajdują się powoli siniejące ślady, że kolano ma rozbite. Nie pytał o nic, a jedynie postawił przed nim pucharek ze słuszną porcją lodów._

_– Hyung?_

_–Tak, Bummie?_

_– Dlaczego to robisz?_

_– Co takiego? – Uważne spojrzenie posłane znad naczynia._

_– No to. Dlaczego… mnie bronisz?_

_Jonghyun szeroko się uśmiechnął, a potem powoli wyciągnął w stronę Kibuma dłoń. Opuszki starły z warg resztki deseru, a potem chłopak bez wahania zlizał to językiem ze swoich palców. Długo nie odpowiadał, ale kiedy już to zrobił, jednocześnie jego ręka znalazła się w gęstej czuprynie, czochrając ją w czułym geście. Jak zawsze. Przyjemna rutyna, przyjemna pewność._

_– Przecież jesteś moim przyjacielem, Bummie._

_– Ale ja…_

_– To nic. Możesz mnie nazywać jak tylko chcesz. Dla mnie już na zawsze pozostaniesz przyjacielem. Już się ode mnie nie uwolnisz._

_Brzmiało to tak bardzo szczerze, że szesnastoletni Kibum uwierzył mu bez chwili wahania._

_*_

Siedemnastoletni Kibum już wiedział, że największym błędem gimnazjalisty Bumma było uwierzenie w słowa _przyjaciela._ Dał się nabrać, a nawet omamić pięknym gadkom o niesamowitych wartościach, o nadzwyczajności przyjaźni, ale tak naprawdę to nigdy nie miało być prawdą. Jonghyun był tchórzem? Tak sądzę. Gdyby nie był, nie odwróciłby wzroku, prawda? Odezwałby się chociaż raz, może tylko po to, by zakończyć znajomość, ale odezwałby się. Spojrzał. Wydawało mi się, że znałem go dobrze, chociaż nie tak długo. Czy to nie wystarczało, by poznać wszystkie jego cechy, wszystkie jego wady, zalety, a potem połączyć je w spójną całość? Chyba nie. Może człowieka rzeczywiście poznaje się przez całe życie, ale ja nie miałem tyle czasu. Czasu nigdy nie starczało, czas zawsze umykał niczym piasek przez place.

Tamtego dnia Jonghyun miał okazję się dowiedzieć, że świat, w którego dobroć obydwoje naiwnie wierzyliśmy, tak naprawdę jest jedną wielką dziurą, zapełnioną obrzydliwym szlamem. Zapewne nie było dla niego najłatwiejsze pogodzić się z faktem, że moje życie jest tak bardzo nieidealne. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zdecydował się na jakikolwiek krok, który pomógłby mi w innym stopniu niż zwykłe odprowadzanie do domu, czy nawet samo pojawianie się pod szkołą, by zabłysnąć bohaterstwem. Spotkał mnie jeszcze tylko jeden raz, gdy z krwawiącym nosem spojrzałem na jego rozświetlone słońce włosy, oraz wyjątkowo pochmurne oblicze. Nigdy go nie zapytałem, co właściwie zrobił, co takiego powiedział, jak daleko posunął się w swoich nieodpowiednich wyobrażeniach, że potem tak wiele się zmieniło. Ad tego czasu już nigdy nie ujrzał mnie pobitego i chociaż moja psychika codziennie powoli umierała, ciało pozostało nienaruszone.

Gdy pierwszy raz miałem okazję spojrzeć w jego oczy po tym dziwnym powrocie, nie dostrzegłem tam niczego. Szukałem w brązowych tęczówkach odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, jakie chciałem mu zadać, ale nie były w stanie przejść mi przez gardło. Tym razem to ja tchórzyłem, bo nie potrafiłem powiedzieć mu tego wszystkiego, co układałem sobie w głowie pod osłoną nocy. Nadal marzyłem o jego ciele, chciałem żeby mnie dotykał w najbardziej odważny sposób jaki w moim tęskniącym umyśle zdołał się wykluć. Każda moja fantazja okazywała się być mniej niewinna od poprzedniej, a gdy chowałem się pod prysznicem, czułem palące poczucie wstydu. Dlaczego osiągałem spełnienie myśląc o osobie, która nawet na mnie nie spoglądała? Byłem aż takim desperatem, by onanizować się do wspomnień, a nawet do widoku jego obojętnej miny? Tego chciałem? Nie, nie tego, chciałem jego dłoni, tak cudownie silnych, potrafiących przemienić mocny chwyt w czułe dotknięcie; jego ust, pieszczących moje własne w muśnięciu lekkim jak ptasie piórka, jego dotyku, czasem niewinnego, a czasem zbyt pożądliwego, by uznać go za poprawny.

Ale przed tym pragnąłem go uderzyć, żeby poczuł ból jaki mi sprawił. Obiecał mi, że nigdy mnie nie zostawi. Miał być przy mnie już do końca, kiedykolwiek miałby się wydarzyć. I co, czym był dla niego ten koniec? Koniec wakacji, koniec niewinności, koniec czego? Dlaczego koniec następuje prędzej niż byśmy chcieli, dlaczego zawsze uparcie goni początek, jakby był z nim nierozwiązalnie połączony długim sznurem nienawiści? Czy to zasada, czy to przeznaczenie, czy po prostu taki zły stan, który nie pozwala żyć, bo zacieśnia swą żelazną pętlę?

Mijał mnie na szkolnym korytarz, a ja, w przypływie dziwnego heroizmu, złapałem za jego silną dłoń. Była zimna, zupełnie inna od tej, którą uwielbiałem splatać ze swoją nieco mniejszą. Była jakimś obcym, zupełnie nieznanym mi elementem Jonghyuna, zdawało się, że krzyczała, że ten Jonghyun, to nie ten sam Jjongie, co kiedyś. Że ten człowiek którego znałem, a może nawet ten sam, w którym się zakochałem zniknął, a zamiast tego moje załzawione oczy dostrzegały jakiś marny duplikat, zakryty zimną maską bez uczuć, okryty tym samym, ale jakby obcym ciałem; wypełniony pustką i parzący lodem.

Przystanął tylko na chwilę, spojrzał na mnie, ale wyglądał, jakby nie poznał kogoś, z kim spędzał tyle czasu. A potem po prostu wyrwał dłoń z mojego uścisku, a mi pozostało patrzeć w ślad za kimś, kto był dla mnie zbyt ważny, bym potrafił spuścić wzrok i podążyć we własnym kierunku, gdzieś w nicość, po udrękę.

Chociaż nigdy nie nazwałem go przyjacielem, nie wierząc w istnienie czegoś takiego jak przyjaźń, poczułem jakby właśnie to zdradził. Wszystkie wartości jakie za sobą niosła, każdą niemą obietnicę, każde spojrzenie, delikatny dotyk, zbyt niewinny, by nazwać go czymś więcej niż _przyjacielskim_ przytuleniem. Tylko to, tylko tyle. A może aż tyle? Nie oczekiwałem za dużo, po prostu liczyłem na to, że spełni swoje obietnice, te, które tak często mi składał. Nie powinien tego mówić, skoro w jego słowach był fałsz, czy to było tak dużo? Czy żądałem niemożliwego?

Gdyby wtedy nie odłożył swojego parasola, gdyby nie przeszedł przez deszcz, by usiąść obok mnie, poradziłbym sobie. Może inaczej, może po drodze bym umarł, ale tylko tam w środku, w duszy – wydaje mi się, że łatwiej byłoby każdego dnia umierać patrząc w niebo, pod plecami czując ziemię, być połączeniem świata, niż patrzeć w te oczy, będące odbiciem zimy, która zbiera bolesne żniwo. Oczy wypełnione obojętnością, uczuciem okrutniejszym niż nienawiść, bo oznaczającym, że nie jesteś na tyle ważny, by darzyć cię jakimkolwiek uczuciem, tylko marnym pyłem zagubionym gdzieś w przestworzach. Podobno najpiękniejsza śmierć to ta, zadana przez ukochana osobę, ponieważ wtedy wiesz, że miałeś choć odrobinę wartości, by zabić cię osobiście, a potem słuchać jak serce zwalnia swój bieg, a w oczach nie ma już niczego, oprócz odbicia nieba.

W chwili, gdy byłem gotów nazwać go przyjacielem, on po prostu zniknął, pozostawiając mnie z problemami, z którymi nie potrafiłem sobie poradzić samotnie. Kiedyś nie były tak obezwładniające, kiedyś tylko bardzo bolały. Ale pojawił się ktoś, kto wziął ich połowę, umniejszając całe trudne cierpienie. Mówią, że lepiej cierpieć z kimś, bo on zawsze ci pomoże, ale chyba nigdy nie czuli czym jest wyciagnięcie z samotności, obietnica pomocy, ale zakończona porzuceniem. Zbyt bezwartościowy, by zwrócono na niego chociaż odrobinę uwagi. Bez jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, by ofiarować mu swój pędzący jak oszalały czas.

Byłem zbyt naiwny, zbyt ufny, zbyt miły, i nadal pozostaję zbyt wrażliwy.

*

Pierwszy raz ktoś mnie zaatakował, gdy wracałem samotnie do domu po fałszywej randce z Miku. Znaczy – fałszywej dla mnie. Ściskanie jej dłoni w chłodne popołudnie nie było moim marzeniem, ani też pomysłem. Czasami, co prawda, dla podtrzymania pozorów to ja inicjowałem jakieś wyjście, ponieważ wiedziałem, że ona tego ode mnie oczekuje. Właściwie, to całkiem ją lubiłem. Była zabawna, urocza i chyba zdawała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wcale jej nie kocham. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego jeszcze nie zakończyła tej maskarady, skoro nawet nie byłem w stanie jej pocałować. Wystarczyło jej buzi w policzek, przytulenie, słodki uśmiech, czy w ogóle jej na tym nie zależało? Im dłużej ją znałem, tym bardziej się zastanawiałem, czy ona nie wie, że jestem gejem. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, nie po tym, jak z wielkim entuzjazmem przefarbowała się na jasny blond, zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami. Kiedyś musiała się zorientować, to przecież nie było nic, co tak po prostu można przeoczyć, od czego można odwrócić wzrok i udawać, że się nie widziało.

Wracałem przez park, ten sam, w którym tak chętnie przesiadywałem z Jonghyunem. Nadal była jesień, liście powoli opadały na brukowane alejki, a ja humor miałem taki sam jak niebo nade mną. Było zimno, padało, a ja znowu zapomniałem parasolki. Właściwie to kochałem deszcz, bo był częścią tej przyrody, która była mi tak bliska. Zazwyczaj wolałem moknąć, niż zasłaniać się impregnowanym kawałkiem nijakiego materiału, po którym krople spływały z zawrotną prędkością. W ten dzień jednak wiele bym oddał za owy wyszydzany przeze mnie przedmiot, bo ta ulewa nie miała w sobie ani grama przyjemności. Była po prostu zimnym, nieprzyjemnym oraz dotkliwie raniącym dodatkiem do listopadowych popołudni, wyznacznikiem bólu płynącego przez cmentarne aleje.

Ich było czterech, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, a twarze zasłaniały im kaptury. Nie wdawali się w jakieś zbędne rozmowy, po prostu zostałem powalony na chodnik i skopany. Gdy plułem krwią, przypominałem sobie te chwile gimnazjum, gdy robiłem to samo. Tamtych zawsze było więcej niż czterech, chociaż chyba nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że nie poradziłbym sobie nawet z jednym. To przykre, ale zawsze byłem słaby. Nie potrafiłem się obronić, gdy bili mnie trzynasto, czternasto czy piętnastoletni chłopcy, i nie potrafiłem sobie poradzić, gdy przytomności pozbawiali mnie osiemnastoletni, albo młodsi, to nieważne, prawie mężczyźni. Nie byłem w stanie im się postawić, sam chyba nawet nie wiedziałem jak to zrobić. Jak umknąć przed ciężkimi butami, silnymi dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści? Jak uciec, gdy ciało stapia się z błotem, jak uciec, gdy spojrzenie zanika, jak uciec, gdy ginie nadzieja?

Gdy mdlałem, niebo nadal było szare. _Humor miałem taki sam jak niebo nade mną._ Czułem w sobie szarość, czy to normalne? Nie było jasności, nie było mroku, było to coś, co sprawiało, że łzy mieszały się z deszczem, deszcz mieszał się z krwią. To nie niebo płakało, to ja to robiłem, bo byłem zbyt słaby by inaczej wyrazić swój sprzeciw.

Głupi do końca.

*

_– Cześć._

_Spojrzał w bok, ukazując twarz skąpaną w deszczu i w końcu go zobaczył z bliska. Chłopak, którego widział, siedząc skulony w swoim własnym świecie, podszedł do niego i bez żadnego wahania usiadł na jego ławce. Szczerzył się jak głupi, zupełnie bez sensu. Nie rozumiał jego wesołości. Pogoda też była beznadziejna, bo chociaż Kibum uwielbiał deszcz, to ten tego dnia jakoś niespecjalnie go do siebie przekonywał. Krople wody zawsze dla niego oznaczały nowe życie, teraz jednak przypominały łzy matki, która nigdy nie radziła sobie z życiem, która dawno zagubiła się w swoim świecie. Czasami patrzyła, jak jej syna dorasta, właściwie to była całkiem zdrowa, widziała wszystko, wiedziała tyle samo, ale jej cichnące kroki za każdym razem oznaczały, że ta wiedza jej umyka._

_–Jestem Kim Jonghyun. Przyszedłem po siostrzenicę._

_– I co z tego? – zapytał, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Niecierpliwie wyczekiwał młodszej siostrzyczki. Zawsze go zastanawiało, dlaczego rodzice bez żadnego sprzeciwu wysłali ją do publicznego przedszkola, podczas gdy on najpierw miał nauczanie indywidualne, a teraz chodził do prywatnego gimnazjum. To nie było do końca sprawiedliwe, czyż nie? Czy to było przebudzenie, czy kolejny ciężki sen jego matki?_

_– A ty jak się nazywasz?_

_– To nie ma znaczenia._

_– Dlaczego? Chcę cię poznać._

_Wzruszył ramionami na takie wyznanie. I co go to obchodziło? On sam jakoś nie miał ochoty poznawać innych ludzi, więc ci chociaż mogliby uszanować jego samotność. Wielbił ją, ponieważ tylko wtedy mógł usłyszeć jak głośno gra cisza._

_– No, ej! Odezwij się do mnie. – Kibum próbował ukazać swoje niezainteresowane konwersacją, więc odwrócił głowę w innym kierunku, ale już po chwili przed nim pojawiła się ta należąca do chłopaka. Czarne włosy oblepiały mu twarz, a mimo to na jego twarzy ujrzał niesamowicie szeroki uśmiech._

_– Wyglądasz jak zmoknięty dinozaur – wyjawił mu bez emocji. Jonghyun wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale mimo to roześmiał się radośnie. Kibum musiał powstrzymywać zazdrosne spojrzenie, więc utkwił wzrok w kolanach. On też potrafił kiedyś śmiać się bez skrępowania, bez uczucia żalu i smutku. Był optymistą. Tyle, że to już się zmieniło, świat przestał być kolorowy, chociaż nadal pokazywał swoje piękno w każdym dniu. Może takie myślenie nie przystawało pesymiście, ale nadal nie potrafił odmówić kwiatom, drzewom czy słońcu uroku. Czy tak to wszystko powinno wyglądać, czy nawet ideologię źle wyznawał?_

_– A ty jak zagubiony kociak. No to jak, powiesz mi jak się nazywasz?_

_– Kibum._

_– A nazwisko?_

_– Kim Kibum._

_– Witaj więc, Kim Kibumie. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi._

_– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyjaźń – oznajmił twardo, a jednak bezbarwnie, a Jonghyun po raz kolejny wyglądał na zdumionego, ale dzielnie to przełknął. Nowy znajomy okazał się być trudnym człowiekiem, ale w naturze Kima nie leżało poddawanie się._

_– Więc ja ci pokaże, że jest. Obiecuję._

_– Nigdy nic nie obiecuj._

_– A jednak obiecuję. Kiedyś będziemy przyjaciółmi._

*

– Jesteś dziwnie milczący, Kibum – zauważył Minho. Tym razem siedzieliśmy w dwójkę, bo Dongwoon uraczył obecnością swoją przeuroczą dziewczynę, za to Woohyun... Trudno stwierdzić, gdzie właściwie podział się Woohyun, ale to był taki typ człowieka, który nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Jak Jonghyun. Właściwie jednak, to wydawało mi się, że uciekł przed moim morderczym spojrzeniem.

– A ty dziwnie wkurwiający – odgryzłem się ponuro. Tylko Minho widocznie był na tyle zdesperowany, żeby siedzieć przy mnie, podczas gdy spojrzenie miałem godne bazyliszka. A przynajmniej tak sądziłem, zwłaszcza, że Miku, człowiek o iście anielskiej cierpliwości, też najzwyczajniej w świecie zwiała. Może to nie wypadało jej, jako mojej „dziewczynie”, ale kto by się nad tym rozdrabniał?

– Uroczy jak zawsze – skomentował, znów mierząc mnie tym swoim uważnym spojrzeniem wielkich, wyłupiastych oczu. – Co się dzieje?

– A co by się miało dziać? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym w porządku. – Posłałem mu obrzydliwe słodki, do bólu nieszczery uśmiech.

– Yhym. – Minho był dziś naprawdę wkurzający.

– Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, co?!

– Przecież możesz powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi o co chodzi, prawda?

Musiałem wziąć głęboki oddech, gdy zrozumiałem co powiedział. Znowu to wkurwiające, tak bardzo nieszczere, obrzydliwe słowo na „p”.

– Masz rację, Minho – przyznałem powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zauważyłem, że uśmiechnął się z właściwą dla siebie charyzmą. Widocznie musiał być bardzo pewny, że jest dla mnie przyjacielem. – Pójdę go poszukać, a potem opowiem ci o wrażeniach.

Wstałem, ale zatrzymała mnie jego dłoń na moim ramieniu. Miał silny uścisk. Jak Jonghyun.

– Co ty odpierdalasz, Kibum? Przecież ja jestem twoim przyjacielem.

– Mylisz się – poinformowałem go uprzejmie. – Jest tylko jedna osoba, która obiecała mi być moim przyjacielem na zawsze, a ja postanowiłem jej uwierzyć. I wiesz co? Naprawdę to zrobiłem i chciałem nazwać go przyjacielem. I co się okazało? Że on ma mnie, cholera jasna, w dupie! Więc nie pieprz mi, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, bo coś takiego, do kurwy nędzy, nie istnieje!

Patrzył na mnie z irytującą powagą. Myślałem, miałem nadzieję, że da mi spokój i pozwoli mi w samotności lizać rany, i dosłownie, i w przenośni, ale zamiast tego pociągnął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do budynku. Widziałem ciekawskie spojrzenie kierowane w naszą stronę, chyba mój wybuch nie pozostał niezauważony. Mogłem nie krzyczeć, przecież wiem. Mogłem też nie informować go o tym, co sądzę o więziach społecznych.

Znaleźliśmy się w łazience.

– Wiesz, też miałem jednego przyjaciela. Miał na imię Taemin. – Przypomniałem sobie to imię, które padło podczas pierwszej rozmowy Minho z Miku, której byłem świadkiem. – Lee Taemin. Był słodki, uroczy, nieco dziecinny, kochał zabawki i chociaż był ode mnie młodszy o dwa lata, naprawdę go lubiłem. Wyjechał zanim zaczęliśmy liceum. Bez pożegnania, bez chociażby jednego telefonu. Myślałem, że o mnie zapomniał. Ja nie zapomniałem.

– No i po cholerę mi to opowiadasz, co? – zapytałem, zły, że nie pozwolił mi użalać się nad sobą w spokoju.

– Znałem go od dziecka. Razem się wychowaliśmy, bo nasze matki się lubiły. Byliśmy zupełnie różni, a jednak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Jako dzieciaki obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy przyjaciółmi na zawsze. Że będziemy swoimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi.

– A potem Taemin zwiał. – Nie mogłem nie powiedzieć tego bez jadu, bo przecież tylko na to, takie zachowanie zasługiwało.

– Racja. Mieliśmy się nigdy nie rozstawać. – Nigdy nie widziałem Minho w takim dziwnym, melancholijnym nastroju. – Obiecał mi to.

– Nie warto składać obietnic.

– Nie winiłem go o to, że jej nie dotrzymał, za to złożyłem sobie swoją własną.

– Jaką?

– Że nigdy nie zapomnę o Lee Taeminie, najsłodszym dzieciaku jakiego znałem, ale też nie będę się zamykał na nowe znajomości. Obiecałem sobie, że znajdę przyjaciela równie dobrego co on.

– I co?

– Myślałem, że mi się udało, ale okazało się, że ta osoba nie wierzy w przyjaźń.

Minho był drugą osobą w moim prawie siedemnastoletnim życiu, która nazwała mnie swoim przyjacielem. Doceniałem to, naprawdę, ale nie zamierzałem nic robić z jego bezsensownymi wyznaniami.

– Przykro mi, Minho, że ta osoba nie umie zastąpić ci Taemina.

– A mnie jest przykro, że ta osoba nie potrafi zrozumieć, że obietnica pozostaje obietnicą na zawsze, zwłaszcza złożona przez przyjaciela.

Zdumiony spojrzałem prosto w niemal czarne oczy.

– Taemin przyjechał tydzień temu. Nie kazałem mu się tłumaczyć, bo nieważne, że mnie zostawił, skoro nie zapomniał i wrócił, prawda?

Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na moich wargach. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mimo wszystko polubiłem tego tajemniczego Taemina. Chociaż wyglądało na to, że zranił Minho, to ten nadal go kochał, jako przyjaciela.

– Myślę, że już na zawsze pozostanie wiecznym dzieciakiem, ale ma w sobie dużo dojrzałości. Jest młodszy o dwa lata, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałoby go nie być w moim życiu.

Jesteś szczęściarzem, chciałem mu powiedzieć, szczęściarzem, że miałeś kogoś, kto przez całe życie był twoim przyjacielem.

– Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś otworzyć się na nowych ludzi, zaakceptować to, że możesz by ważny dla kogoś więcej niż tamta osoba.

Nienawidziłem tchórzostwa, ale coraz częściej okazywało się, że to moja własna cecha. Właściwe, to zawsze byłem tchórzem i dobrze o tym wiedziałem, ale nie przyznawałem tego otwarcie.

W tamtym momencie również to zrobiłem. Odwróciłem się bez słowa i wyszedłem, a Minho mnie nie gonił. Nie powinien się przejmować kimś takim jak ja, kiedy miał swojego Taemina. Niech razem będą szczęśliwi, bo wydaje mi się, że naprawdę na to zasługują.

Sądzę, że odrzuciłem przyjaźń, którą zaoferował mi chłopak, bo wiedziałem, że nie byłbym dobrym przyjacielem. Bo gdybym nim był, Jonghyun by mnie nie zostawił, prawda? Prawda.

*

Po raz drugi również zaatakowany zostałem w parkowej alejce, gdy próbowałem zapomnieć, że wszędzie jest mrok, że nigdzie nie widzę chociażby promyka jakiegokolwiek światła, a mojego słońca ze mną nie było. Parłem przed siebie, myśląc tylko o ukochanej, bezpiecznej przystani, wyobrażałem sobie, jak pewna dłoń przekazuje mi swoje ciepło, że czyjeś oczy patrzą czule w moje, a ramiona więżą mnie w najpiękniejszym więzieniu na świecie.

Rzeczywistość nie była tak wspaniała, rzeczywistość znów płakała. Zbliżała się zima, drzewa pokryte były szronem i chociaż wszędzie było pięknie, moje serce już było skute grubym, grudniowym lodem. Lód był niczym lustro, dostrzegałem w nim własne słabości, które nie pozwoliły mi na jakąkolwiek walkę. Czułem się jak marionetka, której zabrakło sznurków, porzucona na środku sceny bez swojego lalkarza. Bez możliwości chociażby jednego drgnięcia, bezwolna, spoglądająca na świat jako uwięziona istota, traktowana jedynie jak świetna zabawka. Pusta w środku, bez serca, duszy i umysłu. Lalka.

Tym razem nie padał ani deszcz, ani śnieg, niebo było po prostu czarne, tak jak moje myśli. Było ciężko, bo przecież się poddałem, poddałem się na samym początku, zanim jeszcze wymagano ode mnie jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Pozostało mi tylko leżeć i czekać, aż to wszystko się skończy. Patrzyłem im w twarze, ale dostrzegałem jedynie jakieś rozmazane linie, jakby ich nie mieli, a bezkształtne maski, oblepiające prawdziwe oblicza jak lepka maź. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, kto był narzędziem i chociaż znałem lalkarza, tamci pozostali tylko bezbarwnymi laleczkami. Wszystko było beznadziejne.

Zdaje się, że krzyczałem, ale potem ktoś przyłożył mi w twarz, skutecznie uciszając. To nie było potrzebne, bo w końcu przestałem mieć siłę, by nawet cicho jęczeć, gdy czyjaś silna dłoń miażdżyła mi żebra. To nie było potrzebne, bo w końcu przestałem cokolwiek czuć.

Pamiętam, że obiecywałem komuś, że się nie poddam. Wydaje mi się, że znałem dźwięk tego głosu, kojarzyłem barwę tych oczu, a nawet pamiętałem uścisk tej dłoni. Na darmo jednak próbowałem przypomnieć sobie do kogo to wszystko należało. Zbyt szybko mrok wymieszał się z jasnością, zbyt szybko umknąłem myślami w nieprzebyte ścieżki, bo okazało się, że bycie zbyt blisko skazuje jedynie na cierpienie.

*

Jonghyun powiedziałby, że jest cicho. Tym razem jednak chyba bym się z nim nawet nie kłócił, bo chociaż miejsce, w którym się znajdowałem, wypełnione było milionami różnych dźwięków, wiele bym dał, żeby nie móc ich usłyszeć. Denerwował mnie jednostajny pisk, który, zdaje się, miał oznaczać, że moje serce i mózg się nie poddały. Wkurzało mnie ciche buczenie aparatury, dźwięk samochodów za oknem. Irytowała mnie przede wszystkim jednak nie dziwaczna cisza, nie dająca spokoju mojemu skołatanemu umysłowi, a delikatny dotyk pewnej dłoni, nieśpiesznie przesuwającej się po mojej ręce, prawdopodobnie podpiętej rurkami do kroplówki czy czegoś takiego. Chociaż oczy miałem zamknięte, czułem się osaczony, jakby ze wszystkich stron czyhało na mnie niebezpieczeństwo. Było źle.

Wiedziałem kogo ujrzę, gdy podniosę powieki, jak bardzo rozczarowany będę. Nie tą osobę chciałem zobaczyć. Marzyłem o tym, by ciepłe, brązowe oczy rozbłysły radośnie na mój widok, by silna dłoń zacisnęła się na mojej, przekazując wsparcie. Chciałem przypomnieć sobie jak niebo się otwierało nade mną, gdy jego palce splatały się z moimi, a ciepło które nas ogarniało mogło być tylko oddechem aniołów. Jonghyun zawsze tak na mnie działał. To jego dotyk chciałem czuć przez cały czas, nieważne gdzie i nieważne kiedy.

Wydawało mi się, że był blisko. Czy to on podniósł moje półprzytomne ciało, to bicie jego serca słyszałem, gdy trzepotało w przerażeniu, zamknięte w, obezwładniającej w swej sile, piersi? Czy to jemu składałem wyszeptane ciężkimi wargami obietnice, i w jego oczy spoglądałem, starając się dostrzec niebo? Czy to możliwe, żeby mój bohater powrócił, po raz kolejny będą tam, gdzie najbardziej go potrzebowałem?

Ale po podniesieniu powiek przestałem w to wierzyć. Bo chociaż wiedziałem, że to Miku kurczowo ściska mą dłoń, to miałem nadzieję, złudny płomyczek naiwności, że on stoi gdzieś tam i spogląda na moją postać, z czułym uśmiechem na ustach, z ciepłem w oczach. Ale nie zobaczyłem ani jego, ani nikogo, żadnej złudnej zjawy z przeszłości, ducha w powietrzu. Tylko Miku, z włosami splecionymi w warkocze, w różowej sukience, ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach. Czy aż tak żałośnie się przedstawiałem, że nawet ona mnie żałowała? Przede wszystkim ona.

– Cześć, Bummie. – Wiele razy próbowałem jej tłumaczy, że te słowa należą tylko do mnie i do mojego zmarłego przyjaciela. Tak go nazywałem, nie chcąc, by zdawała sobie sprawę, że był ktoś, kto zawładnął moim sercem i zniknął gdzieś w mrokach obojętności. Dla mnie nie było już tamtego Jonghyuna, zbyt idealnego, by mógł istnieć naprawdę.

Czy powinienem nazywać zmarłym kogoś, kogo, zdaje się, nigdy nie było? Może to tylko wyobrażenie chłopca, którego wychowała chora psychicznie matka, próba podtrzymania życia, zbyt ciężkiego dla słabego dzieciaka? Nie pozostało już żadnego śladu po tym, co było kiedyś, nie było nawet odrobiny pewności, że mój bohater istniał, bo spojrzenie, które kiedyś ujrzałem, w niczym nie przypominało tamtego, zamkniętego w moich wspomnianych. Nie przypominałem sobie chłodu, obojętności, a nawet obcości – a może to zawsze tam było, ale ja, zbyt bojaźliwy, bałem się dostrzec coś więcej niż to, co chciałem ujrzeć. Dzieci mają zbyt wielką wyobraźnię, często powtarzała moja matka, sama żyjąc w wyimaginowanym świecie.

– Cześć, kochanie.

– Och, nie wygłupiaj się, chociaż teraz – odparła, zaskarbiając sobie moją uwagę. Nadal pamiętam ten charyzmatyczny uśmiech, który mi posłała, a potem palec przyłożony do ust w geście milczenia. – Lepiej mi powiedz, jak się czujesz?

– Całkiem dobrze – poinformowałem ją uprzejmie, nie czując nic, poza szaleńczo pędzącym sercem i szumem w umyśle.

– Cieszę się. Nawet nie wiesz jak się bałam, gdy Minho do mnie zadzwonił. Nawet zapomniał nazwać mnie _noona,_ co zdarzyło mu się tylko wtedy, gdy zniknął Taemin.

– Minho… – powtórzyłem niepewnie, bojąc się tego, co usłyszę.

– To on cię znalazł, nie pamiętasz tego?

Ile razy serce człowiek potrafi pęknąć? Wydaje mi się, jakby moje teraz przypominało jedynie smętne okruchy czegoś, co dawno temu nadawało się do życia. Rozbite lustro, przekształcające się w krwawe odłamki, pozostawiające za sobą jedynie przekazywanego pokoleniami pecha. W tych odłamkach, jak w krzywym zwierciadle odbijały się dawne wspomnienia, które powinny zapisać się jako cuda możliwe do spełnienia, a nie nijakie, czarno białe refleksy na wypolerowanej marzeniami srebrnej powierzchni.

– Nie, nie bardzo… Co się właściwie stało? – zapytałem, pragnąc odwrócić uwagę od mojego rozbitego serca.

– Ktoś cię napadł. Po raz kolejny, oppa. Dlaczego nigdzie tego nie zgłosisz? Przecież to nie mógł być przypadek! – Mocno zacisnęła swoją słabą dłoń na mojej, ale nie robiło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia, poza uczuciem smutku.

– Nie, Miku. To jeszcze nie czas.

– Kiedy będzie czas, Kibum? Gdy będziesz umiera, ponieważ ktoś cię zakatuje?

– Chcę się po prostu upewnić.

– W czym, niby?

– Że moje podejrzenia nie są słuszne.

Zastanawiało mnie ile czasu Miku musiała spędzić z Minho, skoro zarówno spojrzenia, jak i uśmiechy posyłali mi takie same. Teraz zostałem uraczony tym pierwszym, a jej niemal czarne oczy sprawiały wrażenia, jakby miały zaglądnąć mi wprost do poranionej duszy.

– Podejrzewasz, kto może za tym stać?

– Boję się podejrzewać.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie byłbym w stanie się z tym pogodzić.

Serce bardzo bolało, gdy w moim umyśle pojawiały się tak okropne podejrzenia, gdy musiałem od nowa mierzyć się z przeszłością, która teraz zbyt wielkie znaczenia miała również w teraźniejszości i, zdaje się, będzie miała również w przyszłości, gdy te trzy ścieżki zetkną się w jednym punkcie. To będzie prawdziwy koniec, nie ten, który przepowiadał nam Jonghyun.

– Bummie… – Uciszyłem ją dłonią, a potem wpatrzyłem w jej ciemne oczy, delikatne usta, jasne włosy misternie splecione. Była piękna, mogłem to przyznać, ale dlaczego tak trudno było ją pokochać, dlaczego to było tak niemożliwe?

– Dlaczego właściwie nadal ze sobą jesteśmy?

– Och, Bummie… – Zaskoczył mnie jej czuły uśmiech. – Jakże bym mogła być z dala od ciebie? Może nigdy mnie nie kochałeś, ani ja nie kochałam ciebie, ale byliśmy idealną parą.

– Znaczy, że byłaś dla mnie tylko dla jakiejś sławy, czy coś takiego?

– Nie, Bummie. Byłam z tobą, bo przez cały czas nie bałeś się być sobą, a ja chciałam iść twoim tropem. A teraz, gdy jest ci trudno, nadal tu pozostanę. Oczywiście, wiem, że nie jako dziewczyna, bo jak? – Była o wiele radośniejsza ode mnie, osoby, która najmniej w tej sytuacji rozumiała. – Zawsze chciałam mieć przyjaciela geja, wiesz? Będę cię wspierać, bo na tym polega przyjaźń.

Coś ścisnęło mnie w dole brzucha i doskonale wiedziałem co. Strach, okropny, paraliżujący, obezwładniający. Po raz kolejny ktoś nazwał mnie swoim przyjacielem. Trzecia osoba w moim życiu zaakceptowała mnie takim jakim jestem. Co w sobie miałem, że po prostu nie potrafiłem tego zaakceptować? I czy Miku, tak samo jak mój pierwszy, prawdziwy przyjaciel, odejdzie pewnego dnia, jakbyśmy wcale nie spędzili ze sobą mnóstwa czasu, na zabawie, na rozmowach, na prostym byciu ze sobą?

Gdy patrzyłem wstecz za siebie, dostrzegałem nastolatka, który ciągle się bał i nie potrafił poradzić sobie z życiem. Poczucie strachu odbierało mu normalne dzieciństwo, które znikło, gdy czyjeś usta po raz pierwszy wyrzekły coś, co nie powinny, gdy czyjaś dłoń znalazła się tam, gdzie nie powinna. Gdy wydawało się, że już nic nie pomoże, pojawiła się ta osoba, którą mógłbym nazwać swoim osobistym aniołem stróżem. Zjawiła się znienacka, jakby tylko przez przypadek, ale została na dłużej i byłem jej wdzięczny. Tak długo, jak była obok, wszystko zdawało się leżeć dokładnie na swoim miejscu, przynależeć tam, gdzie powinno, ale gdy pewnego dnia jej zbrakło, mój świat ponownie runął. Czy to możliwe, że jedyną iskierką, która trzymała mnie przy życiu był właśnie on, mój własny super bohater? Nie chciałbym tego wszystkiego ze sobą wiązać, ale tak bardzo trudno było mi zrozumieć, że gdy on odszedł, wszystko nagle znikło, przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenia. Żaden uśmiech nie był już taki sam, żadne spojrzenie nie miało w sobie tej dawnej szczerości. Czy gdybym nagle zapragnął powrócić do momentu, w którym byłem szczęśliwy, gdy nie przejmowałem się jutrem, potrafiłbym? Potrafiłbym zapomnieć, że w moim życiu pojawił się ktoś, kto spadł dla mnie prosto z nieba, idealnie o czasie?

Zresztą, zdaje się, że w momencie, gdy on wkroczył w moje życie, już niewiele brakowało do końca, do momentu, gdy mały Kibum miałby umrzeć.

A teraz śmierć osobiście pukała do mych drzwi.

Miku milczała, ale ona zawsze była dla mnie uosobieniem pewnej delikatności, mimo że przecież kiedyś jej nie lubiłem. Właściwie, przez długi czas ją nienawidziłem i chociaż łapałem jej dłoń w swoją, potrafiłem myśleć jedynie o tym, że to ona jest temu wszystkiemu winna. Bo gdyby nie ona, gdyby tamtego dnia, nie zadała tego feralnego pytania, to może teraz to dłoń Jonghyuna ciągnęła by mnie w stronę gwiazd. Do domu, jak on powtarzał, nigdy dokładnie nie wiedziałem czemu. Dlaczego spoglądając w niebo, przyrównywał je do mnie, dlaczego do nieba uciekał, gdy nie znał odpowiedzi na moje pytania? Ile szaleństwa miały w sobie jego wypowiedzi, i dlaczego zawsze umykał przede mną wzrokiem, gdy nazywał mnie swoim przyjacielem?

Wiedziałem, że Miku świadoma była w co się pakuje. Była inteligentna, na pewno dostrzegła, że jej chłopak woli facetów już dawno. Właściwie, byłem szczęśliwy, że jest ktoś, kto poznał moją małą tajemnicę. Nie musiałem jej chować gdzieś pośród tysięcy różnych myśli, upychać w sam kąt umysłu, gdzieś pomiędzy brudnymi fantazjami, a wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa.

– Dziękuję, Miku – szepnąłem jej tylko, sam nie mając odwagi na wejście pomiędzy plątaninę moich własnych słów. Gdybym chciał odrzucić jej rękę, gdybym zapragnął oddalić od siebie wszelkie środki ostrożności, czy miałoby to jakikolwiek sens? Czy nagle świat stałby się lepszy, a może wręcz przeciwnie, zatrzymałby swój bieg, bo to, jak wygląda, nie zależy od niego samego, a od ludzkich namiętności, zbyt często nie do zatrzymania?

Uśpił mnie jej dotyk, ten którego nienawidziłem, ale tak bardzo potrzebowałem.

*

Rzeka Han delikatnie lśniła w świetle wschodzącego słońca, być może zbyt piękna, by ukoić ból w moim sercu, teraz zbyt rozległy, by nawet ledwo dosłyszalny szum był w stanie chociaż trochę go złagodzić. Moje ciało wyzdrowiało, ale nie mogłem tego samego powiedzieć o duchu. Może dopiero teraz dokładnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jego już tu nie ma, że mój bohater z tylko sobie znanych powodów opuścił stanowisko, może poszybował w ukochane gwiazdy. Nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie ze łzami, które uparcie powracały pod moje powieki i chociaż uciążliwe powstrzymywane, nie zatrzymywały swej powolnej wędrówki po moich policzkach, by dołączyć do tych wcześniej wylanych. Chociaż za każdym razem ścierałem je zbyt gwałtownymi ruchami, czułem na sobie spojrzenia ludzi bez twarzy, szarego tłumu, mknącego ulicami w pośpiechu, za utraconymi szansami.

Gdy zamykałem oczy, w ciemności dostrzegałem twarz Jonghyuna, z uśmiechem piękniejszym niż kiedykolwiek, z oczami rozświetlonymi jeszcze bardziej niż zawsze. Niemal czułem jego dłoń, powoli przesuwającą się pomiędzy moimi kosmykami, tęskniłem za tym delikatnym dreszczem, pobudzającym mój kark, za zawrotami głowy, łączonymi z bladym rumieńcem. W każdym momencie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie jak łapie mnie za rękę, splata palce, a potem kciukiem wyznacza nieznane naszej dwójce ścieżki. Czy to były złe myśli, czy grzeszyłem, próbując wydobyć z mroków pamięci jego czuły dotyk, by potem poczuć go jak w rzeczywistości, ale gdzie indziej, gdy w intymnej wędrówce przemierzałby moje ciało? Czy za takie myśli odsuwałem od siebie wieczny pokój? Nie chciałem zła, pragnąłem jedynie chociaż odrobiny mojego słońca.

Od zawsze szczęśliwy byłem tylko wtedy, gdy na moją twarz padały ciepłe promienie ogromnej gwiazdy, gdy niewidzialnymi językami muskały moją twarz, wgłębiając się dalej, niż potrafiło co innego. Odsuwały one nocne lęki, przeganiały mroczne koszmary, chowające się pod łóżkiem, a pełny spokój mogłem uzyskać tylko wtedy, gdy wszystko było widoczne.

Strach przed ciemnością był tym lękiem, z którym nie potrafiłem walczyć, który z każdą nieprzespaną nocą był jeszcze gorszy, gdy w mrocznym kącie dostrzegałem niewyraźne postacie, pochylone nad lekkimi snami, które w swej czarnej postaci zamykały wszystkie kolory, dotąd radosne. Nie potrafiłem bez przerażenia wyciągnąć chociażby dłoń z łóżkowego kokonu, w lęku, że niewidzialna macka ją uchwyci, wyrywając z moich pobladłych ze strachu warg krzyk, by następnie wciągnąć gdzieś w odmęty mroku.

– Słońce wyszło – usłyszałem te słowa, wypowiedziane przyciszonym głosem. Znałem go, znałem doskonale, i gdyby nie lekki dotyk na moim ramieniu, wziąłbym to wszystko za zbyt piękny sen. Nigdy nie pomyliłbym tego głosu z innym.

– Mam wrażenie, że już dawno zaszło. Widzę przed sobą, że powoli się wznosi, ale jest jakby nieprawdziwe.

– Świeci tak samo jak zawsze.

– Być może. Ale dla mnie istniało tylko jedno słońce, ale jego już chyba nie ma.

– To nieprawda.

– Nie, to ty nie masz racji. Moje słońce już dawno przestało świecić – powtórzyłem uparcie, mając nadzieję, a może i nie, że będzie pamiętać swoje własne słowa.

– To słońce świeci przez cały czas, ale to ty skryłeś się do cienia – odparł, stając obok. W słonecznych promieniach jego włosy zalśniły, by potem złoto oświetliło tak dobrze znaną mi twarz.

– Nigdy nie przestałem bać się ciemności – powiedziałem mu, trochę bez sensu, ale on znał mnie dobrze, czasami myślę, że zbyt dobrze, nie powinienem mu na to pozwolić. On wiedział o mnie wszystko, a ja, zdaje się, o nim nic.

– Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz zgasić swoje słońce?

– Już ci mówiłem. Moje słońce przestało dla mnie świecic. Myślę, że ono zapomniało, że jest ktoś, kto nie potrafi zasnąć bez jego blasku.

– Więc dlaczego nie pozwolisz mu jeszcze raz zabłysnąć?

– Czy powinienem?

– Powinieneś, Bummie.

Nie wiedziałem o nim nic, oprócz tego, że był moim bohaterem.

*

_Leżał na swoim własnym łóżku, otulony kocem, wzrok wbijając w dziecięce gwiazdki przyklejone na suficie. Teraz lśniły zielonkawą łuną, ale wiedział dobrze, że niewiele im trzeba, by stopniowo przygasnąć. Nauczył się przez te wszystkie lata, że gwiazdy, nawet te najpiękniejsze, nie zapewnią mu wiecznego bezpieczeństwa. Nadzieję pokładał jedynie w lampce, nieodłącznym towarzyszu jego nocnych, sennych podróży od dawnych lat, od dzieciństwa. Nie potrafił zmrużyć oka, gdy na około panowała ciemność, jednak teraz ani smuga światła nie przedostawała się przez zasłonięte przez ciężkie zasłony okno, a lampka stała nie włączona, jedynie niewyraźny kształt zawieszony gdzieś w przestrzeni. Jonghyun śpiący na macie nie lubił światła w nocy, więc Kibum przystał na jego wymóg. Jednak teraz, gdy po ścianach pięły się nocne koszmary, zza szafy spozierały niewyraźne zjawy, a po dywanie ślizgała się niespokojna mgła, nie mógł chociażby drgnąć._

_Pokój w środku nocy przypominał mu średniowieczne sale tortur, gdy zasłona falowała, poruszona niewidzialną ręką, skrytą dotąd pod gorącymi kołdrami. Delikatne chroboty swym dźwiękiem wzrastały do miana potężnych wybuchów, a w głowie nastoletniego chłopca panował chaos, gdy odwaga nie chciała słuchać oczu, gdy uszy oszukiwały, a ciało próbowało uciec, chociaż leżało powalone niemocą. Wydawało mu się, że z każdego kąta patrzą na niego gorejące potwornym blaskiem oczy, jednak za każdym razem, gdy kierował tam wzrok, umykały, czy to zasłonięte powiekami, czy szponiastą dłonią. Wpatrzony w jeden punkt, kątem oka dostrzegał jak ziemne zjawy harcują po jego pokoju, jedynie niewyraźnymi kształtami odbijając się w ściennym lustrze. Zawsze w nocy omijał go wzrokiem, jakby mógł tam zobaczyć to, czego nie dostrzegały zamglone przerażeniem oczy. Połyskująca niewiadomym blaskiem tafla jednocześnie go przyciągała, i odpychała, jakby jakikolwiek ruch w jej stronę mógł zakończyć się wciągnięciem w srebrzyste odmęty, do innego, okrutnego świata, gdzie wszystko było na opak, gdzie ludzie byli tylko karykaturami, spozierającymi na świat zalepionymi oczodołami, pozbawionymi gałki ocznej._

_Myślenie o tym wszystkim jeszcze bardziej go przerażało, ale nie potrafił zatrzymać natłoku paraliżujących wyobrażeń. Przymknięcie powiek było jeszcze straszniejsze niż patrzenie przed siebie. Serce z zawrotną prędkością pompowało krew, szumiącą w uszach, teraz brzmiącą jak skrzypienie podłogi na korytarzu. Poczuł jak coś przebiega mu po plecach, pozostawiając nieprzyjemne pieczenie, a potem muska kark. Otwarł natychmiast oczy, ale uczucie, jakby ktoś na niego patrzył nie znikło. Nie był to jednak Jonghyun, ten spał spokojnie, za to Kibum zaczął coraz szybciej oddychać, na czoło wstąpiły mu krople potu, a pod powiekami zebrały łzy. Gwałtownie nakrył się kocem po czubek głowy, naiwnie wierząc, że to coś da. Wiedział jednak, doskonale wiedział, że nie, a nawet pogłębi strach, jakby zjawy wślizgiwały się na jego łóżko, wsuwały pod okrycie, łapały za palce od stóp swymi zimnymi mackami._

_– Bummie… Bummie, co się dzieje? – usłyszał, a koc został z niego zdjęty. Skulił się, nie chcąc nawet otworzyć oczu, bojąc się ujrzeć wytworu wyobraźni._

_– Bummie, otwórz oczy. To ja, Jonghyun. – Głos rzeczywiście coś mu przypominał, dlatego powoli rozwarł powieki, a przed sobą ujrzał swojego wybawiciela. Całym ciałem zasłaniał widok na pokój, gdzie swój makabryczny taniec mogły odstawiać duchy z szafy. – Boisz się?_

_– Hyung… – jęknął tylko, ale Kim wszystko zrozumiał. Nie pytając już o nic, wszedł pod koc i nakrył ich kocem. Przyciągnął do piersi zdrętwiałego chłopca, w pieszczotliwym geście wsuwając dłoń pomiędzy czarne kosmyki. Najbardziej bezpieczny gest, jaki zawsze mu ofiarował, jego osobista ostoja._

_– Boisz się ciemności?_

_– Nie cierpię mroku – wyszeptał w lekko umięśnione klatkę Jonghyuna. Tam czuł się bezpiecznie, jak dawno w swoim pokoju nie miał możliwości. Nawet zapalona lampka nie odganiała wszystkich strachów, bo przecież zjawa mogła się schować wszędzie, gdzie tylko nie padały promienie żarówki._

_– Dlaczego?_

_– Bo nie wiem, co może chować się w ciemnej plamie._

_– Tam nic nie ma, Bummie – poinformował go, odsuwając nieco od siebie. Mimo to, Kibum nadal czuł jego zapach, ten, który później zawsze kojarzył z tymi umięśnionymi ramionami, uczuciem ciepła i powracającym bezpieczeństwem. Tworzyły dla niego nawy świat, gdzie światło nigdy nie gasło, gdzie zawsze mógł patrzeć słoneczne w niebo, ale też nie uciekać od gwiazd._

_– Ale ja czuję… – Chłopak mu przerwał, kładąc palec na ustach._

_– Strach jest w twojej głowie. Musisz go zwalczyć. Powiedz mi, gdzie czujesz się bezpiecznie?_

_W twoich ramionach, pomyślał, tylko tam jest naprawdę dobrze, jakby życie nigdy nie miało się skończyć._

_– Wolę słońce. Słonce oświetla wszystko. Nawet jak jest cień, to nic się w nim nie ukryje. Wtedy czuję się bezpiecznie – wymamrotał zamiast tego._

_Patrzyli w swoje oczy przez długi czas. Kibum, chociaż speszony, nie odwracał wzroku, a po prostu szukał w głębokim jak studnia spojrzeniu kolegi jakiegoś pocieszeni, trochę czułości, może dowodu, że przyjaźń rzeczywiście istnieje. W końcu zrozumiał, że zatonięcie w czyichś oczach rzeczywiście jest możliwe, ponieważ można w nich odkryć wszystko, nawet to, co miało zostać zakryte. Oczy są zwierciadłami duszy, tak mówiono, i Kibum musiał się z tym zgodzić, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy dostrzegł uśmiech Jonghyuna, zanim pojawił się na jego ustach._

_– Już wiem, Bummie. Za każdym razem, gdy będziesz się bać ciemności, pomyśl o mnie._

_– Ale jak to? O czym ty mówisz, hyung?_

_– Będę cię strzegł, nawet jeśli nie będę przy tobie._

_– W jaki sposób?_

_– Zostanę twoim słońcem, Bummie._

_Może to dziwne, ale rzeczywiście poczuł, że to możliwe, że każda zjawa zniknie, przegoniona przez Jonghyuna. Czy potrafiłby to zrobić, nawet będąc daleko, nie mogąc zamknąć Kibuma w tym rozkosznym świecie?_

_Oczywiście, że tak, przyznał przed samym sobą, wtulony w pachnącą bezpieczeństwem pierś, czując na plecach jego silną dłoń, teraz przekazującą całe ciepło świata. W końcu jest moim bohaterem. I jest też moim słońcem._


	3. Chapter 3

Czasami bywały takie momenty, gdy nie potrafiłem przestać płakać, gdy świat brudziłem własnymi łzami, kapiącymi na moje posiniaczone nogi, okryte wyrazami trwogi. Łapałem wtedy w drżące dłonie okruchy marzeń, rozbitych o mur nie do pokonania i, łapczywie wciągając powietrze, próbowałem je posklejać, przykładając poszarpane brzegi do siebie nawzajem, zaklinając je własnym głosem. Moje pragnienia, posypane bólem nierealności jednak wydawały się niczym w porównaniu do serca, poszarpanego i zdeptanego, przepalonego goryczą. Czy wiedziałem czemu ono rzewnie łka, nie pytając mnie o zgodę, czemu zamiera w nieodpowiednich momentach, czemu boli niemal przez cały czas…? Chyba tak, przecież akceptowałem miłość, która mnie wypełniała. Była piękna, a może powinienem powiedzieć, że kiedyś była piękna? Teraz wydawała mi się być jedynie zwiędniętym kwiatem, zbyt zmęczonym, pozbawionym życia, by podźwignąć się z dna, na który opadł, gdy zabrakło sił. Żaden kwiat nie może istnieć, gdy nie ma wody i nie ma słońca, a wydaje mi się, może nawet miałem tą pewność, że pewne cudowne twory Boga nagle zupełnie się ode mnie odwróciły, nie zaszczycając zwykłego człowieka choćby minimalną uwagą. Cierpiałem w milczeniu, jedynie wewnątrz siebie słysząc nieustanny krzyk, tym głośniejszy, im częściej zamykałem oczy przed światem. Tak chyba wyglądało moje życie, a może marna egzystencja, gdy moje Słońce zaszło, pozbawiając mnie swojego blasku, każąc okrutnie za tą miłość, jaką śmiałem obdarzyć mojego przyjaciela. Robiłem źle, nie powinienem był kiedykolwiek choćby się do niego zbliżać, bo skazywałem siebie i jego na niepotrzebny ból. On… on zmuszony był się mną przejmować, przyglądać mojej pokaleczonej osobie, nie byłem wart jego zainteresowania, czasu, nie byłem wart jego. On był idealny, czy mógłby okazać się jeszcze lepszym niż dotychczas…?

Być może tak. Bo teraz, gdy spoglądał na mnie zmrużonymi oczami, z rozwianymi włosami lśniącymi barwami zachodzącego słońca, wyglądał na boga, nieskończonego w swojej idealności.

Uśmiech Jonghyuna zawsze był piękny, nawet wtedy, gdy dane mi go było oglądać jedynie z daleka. Wydawał się być cieplejszy od samego parzącego ognia, a jednocześnie nie miał w sobie ani krzty nadmiernego entuzjazmu. Słońce nigdy nie dawało zbyt wiele ciepła, czasami to ludzie okazywali się być zbyt wrażliwymi. Łatwo było stwierdzić, że coś jest _za bardzo_ , ale przecież to tylko od nich zależało ile wezmą. Ja nie chciałem od życia zbyt dużo, jedynie kogoś, kto byłby mi tak bliski, bym nie musiał się martwić o przetrwanie, kto zagarnąłby mnie w swoje ciepłe ramiona, jedyne w swym rodzaju. Wydawało mi się, że to nie jest nic, co nie może się nie spełnić. Czy grzeszyłem, myśląc o czymś, co mogłoby być mi ofiarowane od tej jednej, szczególnej osoby? Chociaż nigdy nie ufałem przyjaźni, niecierpliwie jej wyczekiwałem. Może byłem głupi, może byłem hipokrytą, ale wiedziałem, że na świecie musi być ktoś, kto weźmie mnie w swoje ramiona, obdarzy uśmiechem rozpalającym zmysły. Czy przeznaczeniem drugiego człowieka nie było spotkać w swoim życiu uosobienie nadziei błądzącej jak opadłe jesienne liście gdzieś w przestworzach?

A potem, gdy pojawił się Jonghyun, okazało się, że może warto marzyć, warto wierzyć. Bo na świecie jednak istniała chociaż odrobina dobra, która pozwoliła mi na przeżycie kolejnego dnia.

Wątpiłem przez długi czas, czy przeznaczenie nie zagubiło się po drodze, obdarowało szczęściem nie tą osobę, którą należało, i to chyba była prawda, gdy mglista zjawa powróciła do mnie, by wyszarpać z moich ramion największe szczęście mojego życia. To bolało, zawsze bolało, ale przecież wiedziałem, że to moja wina, mogłem być lepszym człowiekiem, by na Niego zasłużyć. Przecież był moim Słońcem, Aniołem. Za coś takiego się płaci, ponieważ w życiu nigdy nie ma nic za darmo. Tyle, że ja nie potrafiłem dać mu w zamian wystarczająco wiele, żeby zapewnić sobie jego wieczną obecność, ochronę, a przede wszystkim przyjaźń. Nazywałem go przyjacielem, co przecież było tak bardzo abstrakcyjne, czy Kim Kibum mógł mieć przyjaciół? Pewnym ludziom należy się bycie szczęśliwym, ale ja do nich nie należałem. To nawet śmiesznie brzmiało, nie szło ze sobą w ogóle w parze. Ja, naiwny marzyciel, który myślał, że jak znajdzie przyjaciela, to wszystko będzie już w porządku. I było, przez jakiś czas. Kochałem go, kocham nadal, chyba nigdy nie przestanę, ale to tak bardzo boli.

Spoglądałem na niego spod kurtyny włosów, którymi wiatr bawił się niesfornie, a ja tak po prostu pozwoliłem im na to, zbyt skupiony na ulotności tej chwili, jakiej świadkiem byłem. Bo on znów tu stał, patrzył na mnie, obdarzał czułym uśmiechem, za którym kryło się więcej ciepła, niż byłem w stanie udźwignąć. Wyglądał tak samo jak kiedyś, jak w parku, gdy razem goniliśmy wiatr, jak przy fortepianie, gdy jego ciepła dłoń zamykała moją w azylu bezpieczeństwa, które później próbowałem przypominać sobie w każdej chwili załamania ducha. Tylko może ten uśmiech trochę inny, skryty za warstewką niewytłumaczalnego smutku, może te oczy jakby głębsze, goszczące w sobie zbyt wiele wspomnień, już nie tylko płynące pośród gwiazd, może te dłonie bardziej parzące, niż wtedy, gdy stojąc pod prysznicem wyobrażałem sobie ich wędrówkę. Wydawał się być tym samym człowiekiem, zamkniętym w tej samej powłoce, ale nie miałem pewności, czy patrzę na tego samego Jonghyuna, który zawsze pieszczotliwie wsuwał dłonie pomiędzy moje czarne kosmyki, tego samego, który obiecał mi być moim słońcem. Nie wiedziałem tego, bo pewnego dnia, gdy wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, on ją odtrącił i wyminął mnie, jakbym wcale nie błagał go o drugą szansę; milcząc, lecz jakby krzycząc.

– Kibum? – usłyszałem jego cichy głos, ten, który tak bardzo pragnąłem usłyszeć, który śnił mi się po nocach, jednak zniekształcony koszmarami i uczuciem goryczy. Teraz wydawał się brzmieć jak kiedyś, gdy czule się uśmiechał, a w jego oczach dostrzegałem jedynie ciepło, a nie zimną obojętność, czyste niebo skalane niepotrzebną zimową rysą. Niosło za sobą jakąś dziwną nutę niepewności, nie wiem czy pochodziła ode mnie, czy to jego głos zabarwiła. Nie wiedziałem co robić, czy po prostu podejść bliżej, goniony pięknymi marzeniami, czy stchórzyć, jak zawsze.

– Hyung… – szepnąłem, a może tylko myślałem o tym, niezdolny do niczego. Gdzie prowadziła mnie droga, na którą wstąpiłem, przesuwając się odrobinę, tylko trochę, dostatecznie, by jego palce lekko zahaczyły o moje? Delikatne ciepło, ledwo odczuwalne, jakie promieniowało z jego strony, nie pozwoliło mi myśleć jak kilka chwil wcześniej. Nie dostrzegałem w nim zła, o które obwiniałem go wcześniej, bo jego dłonie były zbyt ciepłe, uśmiech zbyt piękny, oczy zbyt czułe. Jak mógłby sprowadzić na mnie zło? To raczej ja, to na pewno była moja wina, to ja nie potrafiłem zbyt wielu rzeczy. Raniłem, bo tylko to potrafiłem, niszczyłem co miałem na swej drodze, bo nie nauczono mnie inaczej. Babcia nigdy by nie zrozumiała. – Hyung, nie odchodź już nigdy. Zostań ze mną.

– Zostanę, Bummie. – Uśmiechnął się czule, a ja poczułem, że nareszcie wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, idealnie ułożone.

Jego ramiona zawsze były bezpiecznym azylem, teraz pachniały bliskością, którą mi odebrał na tak długi czas, samolubnie zamykając w bezsensowym świecie, gdzie wyjście nie istniało, gdyż jedyny klucz posiadał on sam. Musiałem czekać, porywany przez obce prądy, chcąc sobie poradzić na bezkresnym morzu samotności. Dlaczego jednak zostałem do tego zmuszony, jak brzmiał powód dla jego oziębłej obojętność, czy mogłem to wiedzieć?

– Hyung…. Hyung, dlaczego?

– Co takiego, Kibummie?

– Dlaczego cię nie było, dlaczego, gdy wróciłeś, nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

Będąc przy nim czułem się jak piętnastolatek z początków naszej znajomości, zagubiony w skomplikowanym mechanizmie wszechświata.

– Musiałem, Kibummie. Tak po prostu musiało być.

– Ale…

– Nie pytaj mnie o to więcej – powiedział, a ja musiałem przytaknąć, czując srogą notę w jego głosie, nie pozwalającą mi normalnie stać w jego objęciach, wdychając jego zapach. Próbowałem się wyplątać, lecz on przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie, dłońmi zsuwając się wzdłuż moich pleców, układając je na talii. Jak bardzo potrafiłem go jeszcze kochać? Czy nie skazywałem się na niepewny los? Bo chociaż o niczym innym nie marzyłem, jak o jego bliskości, sam już gubiłem się we własnych myślach.

Gdy zostałem sam, płakałem w nocy w poduszkę. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy to strach paraliżuje moje oblane potem ciało. Czy bałem się tego, co może kryć mrok, czy tęskniłem, tak bardzo, że cierpiałem całym sobą? Chyba nie umiałem odpowiedzieć na własne pytania, zadawane sobie bez ustanku.

To jednak nie było teraz tak ważne. Bo przecież Jonghyun był tuż obok.

*

Czułem na sobie uważny wzrok Minho, gdy siedziałem na ławce obok niego, wpatrując się w szkolną bramę. Było zimno, cudem znaleźliśmy nie pokryte białym puchem siedzisko. Ledwo mogłem usiedzieć na miejscu, niespokojnie wyczekując nadejścia Jonghyuna. Obiecał mi, że tego dnia już nie będzie zachowywał się jak wcześniej, że nareszcie będzie tym samym chłopakiem jak kiedyś. Chciałem, by tak było, ale bałem się, że nie okażę się na tyle ważny, by poświęcił mi swój czas. A co, jeżeli tylko powiedział to, by zaznać ode mnie spokoju? Ale czy miałby w tym jakiś interes? Wydaje mi się, że absolutnie żadnego, bo przecież co miałby przez to dostać? Nic, kompletnie nic…

– Co ty właściwie robisz, Kibum? – usłyszałem, gdy znów nerwowo odgarnąłem przydługie już, jasne włosy za ucho, jednocześnie zmieniając pozycję.

– Nic przecież – odparłem burkliwie, tak naprawdę nie do końca pewny, czy rzeczywiście takie słowa wydostały się z moich ust. Nie zwracałem uwagi ani na to, ani na Minho, który wielokrotnie próbował tytułować się moim przyjacielem. Przypominało mi to początki znajomości z Jonghyunem, lecz wiedziałem, że tylko jemu pozwoliłem na coś takiego. On mi wystarczył, nikogo więcej nie potrzebowałem. Był najważniejszym człowiekiem w moim życiu. To się nie mogło zmienić.

– Kibum, ale…

– Och, daj spokój – przerwałem mu, wstając z ławki. Byłem zbyt zakochany, czy to był mój grzech? Nie potrafiłem inaczej, nawet Minho mnie teraz denerwował, chociaż, wydaje się, że zawdzięczałem mu życie. Po co mnie ratował?

– Kibum!

Zignorowałem go, bo oto przez bramę wchodził mój bohater. Ruszyłem w jego kierunku, lecz w połowie drogi zamarłem. Nie wiedziałem, czy zbliżyć się do niego, czy czekać, niepewny jego reakcji. A może nie chciał tego? Może miał zamiar sam wybrać odpowiedni moment?

Brązowe oczy zwróciły się w moją stronę, a na twarzy pojawił się delikatny, niemal anielski uśmiech. Nie potrafiłem nie odpowiedzieć tym samym, gdy dostrzegłem, że rusza ku mnie, jak wyciąga dłonie, a potem zanurza je pieszczotliwie wśród moich włosów. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało, łączyłem to z naszą relacją, a przez długi czas byłem tego pozbawiony. Jego dotyk był dla mnie bardzo ważny, pokazywał mi niebo, tak daleko, a jednocześnie blisko nas. Czy mogło być jeszcze lepiej?

– Kibum… – usłyszałem po raz kolejny głos Minho, tym razem bardzo ostrożny, niepewny, jakby bał się tego, co właśnie się działo.

– To Jonghyun – odparłem tylko. – Mój przyjaciel. – Widziałem ból na twarzy chłopaka, gdy usłyszał to słowo. Przecież wiedział, że tylko Jonghyun się dla mnie liczy, dlaczego wyglądał, jakbym go zdradził? To wszystko, nasza relacja, od początku była jasna. Nie uważałem Minho za przyjaciela i to się nigdy nie zmieni, choćbyśmy naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali. Zresztą, on nie był mi już potrzeby, przecież wrócił Jonghyun. Koniec z grą, choćby tak marną, jak moja. Jonghyun wrócił. _Wrócił._

– Wspaniale – parsknął Choi i odszedł. Nie obejrzał się już za siebie, ale nawet gdyby to zrobił nie zwróciłbym większej uwagi.

– Hyung, jaką masz teraz lekcję?

– A czy to ważne? – zapytał, nadal z czarującym uśmiechem, ale w jego oczach dostrzegłem jakieś nieodgadnione emocje. Czyżby przeszkadzała mu obecność Minho? Przecież on i tak już więcej nie będzie się ze mną zadawał. – Najważniejsze jest to, że teraz tu jesteś ze mną.

Być może się zarumieniłem, nie, na pewno się zarumieniłem.

– Hyung, co ty mówisz?

– Nic takiego, Bummie. Chodź, usiądziemy i pogadamy. – Złapał mnie za dłoń, ofiarując cząstkę swojego ciepła. Chcę go bliżej, jeszcze bliżej.

– Jasne, hyung. – Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko, chyba uświadomiłem sobie to w tamtym momencie, gdy siadałem obok niego na ławce, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\Ludzie patrzyli. Wydawało mi się, że bańka jaką wytwarzałem wokół siebie nie była dostatecznie szczelna, bo chociaż udawałem, że się nie przejmuję, przez jej ściany przechodziło wszystko. Ludzie zwracali uwagę. Jedynie nie wiedziałem, czy chodziło o Jonghyuna, który tak niespodziewanie znów znalazł się w moim życiu, czy o plotki, szybko się rozprzestrzeniające. Byłem tym pobitym Kibumem, nagle świat zaczął mnie dostrzegać. Zabawne, że zawsze wszyscy żerowali na czymś, co mogło być pożywką dla ich żądnych sensacji głów.

– Coś się dzieje, Bummie? – Usłyszałem, gdy umysł coraz bardziej wypełniony był niewyraźnym szumem, niemal słyszałem, jak wszyscy szepczą, rozpoznawałem swoje imię, wciąż powtarzane, rzucane na pożarcie cieniem, chowającym się po ciemnych kątach, wylęgających się pod duszami.

– Dlaczego…? Nie, nic, nic się nie dzieje, hyung.

Kręciło mi się w głowie, pod oczami czułem łzy. Dlaczego zbierały się tuż przy nim, powinien być szczęśliwy, byłem szczęśliwy. Jonghyun tu był, a jednak ja przejmowałem się jedynie ludźmi. Chociaż dążyłem do tego, by nigdy nie być od nich uzależnianym, by być innym, oni wciąż zbyt mnie obchodzili. Trudno było wyrwać się z więzienia ludzkiego zdania, które kierowało naszym losem, jakbyśmy byli samotną łódką dryfującą po burzonym sztormem morzu. Trudno było okłamać samego siebie, chociaż oszustwo nie było mi nieznane. Chociaż bywałem boleśnie szczery, nienawidziłem kłamstwa, nie potrafiłem żyć ze świadomością odwróconej do góry nogami prawdy; byłem kłamcą. Nienawidziłem kłamstwa, lecz okłamywałem samego siebie, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. Najczęstsze kłamstwo, może najpiękniejsze. Żyć w złudnej świadomości własnego szczęścia, tak wyczekiwanego, tak wspaniałego, jakby nigdy miało go nie zabraknąć, zamykając za sobą drzwi, które mogłyby zaprowadzić na skraj niedoskonałości.

– Kibummie – szepnął łagodnie. Gdy na niego spojrzałem, jego włosy powiewały wokół twarzy, na której widniał anielski uśmiech. Byłem przy nim bezpieczny, czyż nie to gwarantował mi, gdy zostawał mym słońcem? Piękny, idealny, zawsze obok. Był tam nawet wtedy, gdy czułem obok siebie zimną pustkę. Mieszkał w mym sercu, bo kochałem go do szaleństwa, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jedynym, jakiego chciałem obdarzyć mym zaufaniem, jedynym, który chociaż odrobinę miał możliwość wstąpienia w głębię mej duszy. Jedynym, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, pierwszym i mam nadzieję, że ostatnim. Nie przeżyłbym jego utraty, przecież tak ciężko było, gdy znajdował daleko. Co jeśli zechciałby odejść już na zawsze, nie obdarowując mnie chociażby jednym słowem wytłumaczenia, które mogłoby choć trochę zmniejszyć ból rozstania? Był dla mnie ważny, ważniejszy niż cokolwiek innego, niż nawet moje własne życie, czy to nie tak, że czyniąc krok w tył, wyrywałby także moje serce, tak bardzo z nim powiązane, należące do niego i jedyne czego pragnące, to zanurzyć się w jego objęciach i poczuć ciepło, które mógł ofiarować, gdy otwierał ramiona i czule się uśmiechał?

Patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, chyba powinienem udzielić jakiejś odpowiedzi, lecz nie potrafiłem. Byłem zagubiony. Tym, że teraz siedział obok mnie, przez to, że naokoło byli ludzie, nie spuszczający z nas wzroku. Tym, że nie byłem pewien, co przyniesie przyszłość, choć chyba powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić, czyż nie tak żyłem dotychczas? Niepewny jutra, niepewny następnego kroku, nieznający odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie, nieumiejący wydobyć z siebie głosu.

– Bummie, mieliśmy rozmawiać. Czego tam szukasz? – zapytał, gdy moje oczy zmęczone szukaniem odpowiedzi w jego twarzy, uciekły gdzieś za jego ramię, na ludzi, którzy nam się przyglądali. Zamglonym spojrzeniem omiotłem kilka nieznanych mi osób, aż zatrzymałem je na kpiarskim uśmiechu Minho i stojącego obok niego Woohyuna. Nic nie robili, jedynie stali i spoglądali na nas, z twarzami wykrzywionymi w grymasie, którego znaczenia nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować.

Dlaczego o nich teraz myślałem? Przecież był Jonghyun. Już na zawsze.

– Przepraszam, hyung – bąknąłem, a potem już całkiem zapomniałem o innych. Serce mi drżało, gdy słuchałem jego głosu i widziałem jego uśmiech, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy odpowiadałem na jego pytania.

Nareszcie razem.

*

_Jonghyun miał to do siebie, że lubił pojawiać się znienacka. Podczas gdy Kibum samotnie przemierzał ulice, zupełnie nie spodziewając się, że ktokolwiek może się do niego przyłączyć, jego przyjacielem nagle zrównywał z nim krok i dalej szedł razem z nim. W takich chwilach miał możliwość cieszenia się słońcem na niebie, lekkimi podmuchami wiatru, gdy wchodzili do parku i zwykłymi uśmiechami na twarzach mijanych osób. Tylko wtedy, jakby świat nagle stawał się jaśniejszy, gdy Jonghyun był obok i trzymał klucz, który otwierał jego duszę. Czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie, już nie musiał oglądać się w panice, wypatrując niespokojnego cienia błądzącego za nim, chcącego rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i razem z nim wedrzeć się do serca, skuwając je lodem. Jak ptaszek na uwięzi, trzepotało się w jego piersi za każdym razem, gdy widział gwałtowny ruch, by cicho odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy wszystko było w porządku. „W porządku”. Nigdy nic nie było w porządku, bo tak naprawdę ciągle się bał, a strach nigdy nie będzie „w porządku”. Strach paraliżuje zmysły, strach skleja wargi, strach zszywa powieki, strach ciągnie na dół, gdzieś w odmęty szlamu i mroku, gdzie nie widać było nic poza czernią, a nikła nadzieja gasła w lepkiej krwi._

_Tego dnia Jonghyun złapał go za ramię, sprawiając, że przestraszony chłopak podskoczył w miejscu, gotowy do krzyku. Gdy jednak dostrzegł brązowe oczy migotające słonecznym blaskiem i usta, wyginający się w pełen pobłażliwości uśmiech, uspokoił się, spuszczając wzrok. Błądził wzrokiem pod chodniku, patrząc na plamy i spalone resztki papierosów, czując jak jego włosy opadają na twarz. Chociaż przy Jonghyunie czuł się bezpiecznie, czasami na jego widok potrafił czuć tylko pustkę, wypełniające jego serce chłodnymi szpilkami, kłującymi przy każdym wdechu. Chciałby, żeby ich nie było, chciałby czuć się zwyczajnie, jak w innych momentach jego skomplikowanej przyjaźni z Jonghyunem. Może to wszystko dlatego, że już niedużo czasu zastało, by zaczęły się wakacje, a dusza mówiła, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chodziło o uczucie, powoli kiełkujące, przerażające, obezwładniające. Nie znał miłości, nie wiedział czym ona była, by tak po prostu brać go we władanie, jak jakąś bezwładną, nie posiadającą wolnej woli laleczkę, wypchaną szmatkami marionetkę z odciętymi sznurkami, nie zdolną do ruchu. Nie zawsze taki był, nawet jego szklany klosz dawał mu większą swobodę ruchu, niż niepokój ściskający serce. Gdy spoglądał w bok, w roześmiane oczy Jonghyuna czuł ciepło, ale chciał go jeszcze więcej – coś stawało mu na drodze, kłoda rzucona pod nogi, chropowata, ścierająca marzenia. Gdyby miał kogo, spytałby co ma robić, co czuć, jak się zachować. Nie może zapytać babci, bo nawet nie wiedział jak sformułować pytanie. Nie chciał też zobaczyć rozczarowania w jej oczach, gdyby spostrzegła się, że jej mały Kibummie jednak nie potrafi poradzić sobie sam, że potrzebuje pomocy jak jakieś zagubione dziecko. Tym właśnie był, ale po uciążliwej walce nie był gotów tego przyznać, bo czy to nie by byłoby poddanie się? Przecież walczył z wszystkim, co tylko się przed nim pojawiło – z ludźmi, którzy nie akceptowali jego istnienia, ze swoimi uciążliwymi słabościami, z mrokiem, powoli wkradającym się do duszy, z okrutnym słowem przyjaźń, szeptanym przez Jonghyuna, nawet z iskierką miłości, jaką zaczął do niego czuć. Walczył nawet z własną akceptacją, co do tego kim był, jakże miałby przestać walczyć? Właśnie dlatego przyznanie się do porażki było jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe, niż wcześniej, gdy upadał na pokrytą kurzem ziemię za szkołą, patrząc z bezradnością na zbliżających się oprawców, zawsze w liczbie większej, niż potrafił to pojąć on sam. Nie był kimś, z kim można się było liczyć na tej płaszczyźnie, prawdę powiedziawszy, wystarczyłaby jedna osoba, by pozbawić go nawet życia, nie mówiąc o chęci do niego._

_Zbyt często analizował to wszystko, nigdy tak naprawdę nie dochodząc do żadnych wniosków. Gdy był blisko nich, jedynie balansował na cienkiej granicy pomiędzy wejściem w prawdę, a tchórzliwą ucieczką. Był zbyt słaby, by ją przekroczyć, zamiast tego cofał się w cień, liżąc własne rany, zadane przez samego siebie. Był tchórzem. Był nim i sam nie wiedział, czy nie potrafił, czy nie chciał z tym walczyć._

_Jonghyun złapał go za podbródek, kierując jego wzrok na siebie. Był bardziej pewny siebie, niż Kibum kiedykolwiek o tym marzył. Pragnął posmakować tego uczucia, gdy wszystko jest idealnie na swoim miejscu, gdy, zdaje się, nie stanieją żadne problemy, jedynie jakieś drobne potyczki, z którymi można poradzić sobie machnięciem dłoni. Chciał czystości pod powiekami, oślepiającej bieli, nie szarości i mroku. Tego miał aż za wiele, jak długo miałby jeszcze się błąkać pośród kolorów tak odległych od tęczy? Od słońca. Mówi się, że po burzy zawsze wychodzi tęcza, ale czyż niebo nie jest malowane wtedy wszystkimi odcieniami bólu i chłodu, błąkającymi się pomiędzy czernią a bielą? Tak naprawdę nigdy po nią, o tą wyczekiwaną jasność nie sięgnął, tkwił w szarości jak w pajęczej sieci, utkanej przez pająka najstraszniejszego ze wszystkich – z samego strachu._

_– Bummie._

_Pieszczotliwy głos, unoszący się w powietrzu._

_– Odezwij się do mnie._

_Bał się._

_– Proszę cię, Bummie. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi._

_Przyjaciółmi…_

_– Przyjaźni nie ma._

_Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę powiedział. Jego twarde spojrzenie uciekło od zamarłej twarzy Jonghyuna, jakby w obawie, że wielokrotnie powtarzane zdanie tym razem osiągnie cel, do którego nie potrafiły dotrzeć poprzednie. Że Jonghyun stwierdzi, że to już koniec, że on naprawdę nie wierzy w przyjaźń, że nie chce być jego przyjacielem, że to wszystko, co dla niego zrobił, nic tak naprawdę dla niego nie znaczyło._

_– Skoro tak twierdzisz… – wyszeptał, tak cicho, jakby on sam nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Widocznie dla ich dwójki te słowa były wystarczające ciężkie, by tak po prostu pozwolić im w pełni rozbrzmieć w tej martwej ciszy, jaka zdawała się ich zamknąć pod ciężką kopułą. Twarz Kibuma ukazywała jedynie marnie skrywaną grozę, jakby próbował złapać ostanie drżące głoski, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że dotarły już za daleko, by je uchwycić. Patrzył za nimi bezradnie, jedynie przez ich niewyraźne kolory dostrzegając twarz Jonghyuna, zastygłej w nic nie mówiącej masce. Była nieprzenikniona, lecz gdzieś w oczach, czające się na dnie duszy, kwitły bolesne kwiaty, splamione goryczą. Być może i jego to dotknęło, może pokładał większe nadzieje w tej relacji, niż na samym początku podejrzewał, większe, niż kiedykolwiek by chciał. Czy to Jonghyun zdawał się bardziej zaangażować niż Kibum…?_

_Raczej nie. To Kibum nie umiał sobie poradzić z dziwnym uczuciem, które go oplatało, z nagłym przyśpieszeniem rytmu serca, z gorącem malującym jego policzki na czerwono._

_Bo prawda była taka, że Kibum kochał._

_Prawda była też taka, że to był najlepszy moment na nazwanie Jonghyuna przyjacielem, ale ten właśnie zmierzał w przeciwnym kierunku, zostawiając Kibum samego na chodniku, jakby nigdy nie byli dla siebie zbyt bliscy._

*

Woohyun i Dongwoon wydawali się być zdezorientowani, że sytuacja jest inna niż dotychczas. Może miałem w tym swój własny udział, gdy oni do mnie podeszli, a ja po prostu ominąłem ich wzrokiem, jak kiedyś zrobił to ze mną Jonghyun. Jednak ja zatrzymałem się, gdy któryś z nich złapał mnie za rękę, ostrym głosem wołając po imieniu, nie odpychałem ich lodowatą ścianą, najeżoną obojętnością. Patrzyłem beznamiętnie, ale widząc ich, jakby wcale nie zauważałem. Może jednak w tym było więcej nieuwagi, niż przypuszczałem, zwracając na nich swoje oczy? Był tam ktoś, kogo znałem, ale już nie potrzebowałem w swoim życiu, byli jedynie przystankiem, na którym dobrze jest odpocząć i przeczekać największy deszcz, by później z niego uciec, zapominając o jego istnieniu. Tacy właśnie byli, mnie to nie przeszkadzało, strony dziennika z ich udziałem powoli blakły, ale oni najwidoczniej nie chcieli pozostać tylko odległą przeszłością. Zachowywali się dziecinnie, tak może bym to ujął, gdyby nie to, że przecież robiłem kiedyś to samo.

Ofiarowałem im odrobinę swojej uwagi, wystarczająco, by wiedzieć kim są, ale nie na tyle, by czekać dostatecznie długo, aż wyjaśnią o co im chodzi. Z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, a raczej z jego ostatkami, czekałem. Tymczasem oni milczeli, jak zaklęci w swojej nieświadomości, może czekając na moje słowa. Nie miałem nic do powiedzenia, rozmowa mnie nic nie obchodziła.

– Kibum…– zaczął jeden z nich, zdaje się, ze Woohyun. Zawsze był bardziej śmielszy, rozmowny, przyjacielski. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, gdzie jest Minho, przecież to on zawsze starał się być bliżej mnie, ale może on już zrezygnował. Dobrze. Niech trzyma się swojego Taemina, może wyjdzie z tego coś dobrego, taka przyjaźń… może przetrwa więcej niż tylko niespodziewana ucieczka? Przecież wiedział dzięki temu, jak ważna jest przyjaźń, dla mnie również, i teraz, gdy wrócił Jonghyun to jemu musiałem poświęcić całą swoją uwagę. Nie miałem czasu na kogokolwiek innego. Powinien wiedzieć.

– Dlaczego się do nas nie odzywasz? Co się dzieje? Masz problemy? Dowiedziałeś się, kto stoi za pobiciem?

Irytujące pytania, na które nie miałem ochoty odpowiadać. Jednakże…

Pobicie. Zapomniałem o tym. Właściwie nie chciałem o tym pamiętać, świadom moich własnych podejrzeń. Nie chciałem myśli, które mówiłyby mi, że mój świat jest inny, niż dotychczas myślałem. Nie byłem gotowy na konfrontację myśli i rzeczywistości, wolałem obracać się w złudnym świecie, gdzie już wszystko było w porządku.

– Jest dobrze – odparłem tylko lakonicznie, odwracając wzrok. Widziałem Jonghyuna opartego o drzewo, owiniętego szalikiem. Była już zima, świat otulał się bielą. Mróz szczypał w policzki, a mimo to staliśmy na dworze, czując tylko potęgę przyrody, obsypującą nas białymi płatkami.

– Dobrze? Kibum, co oznacza _dobrze_? – irytował się Woohyun. Niepotrzebnie. Co było nie tak z tym człowiekiem?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Niech dadzą mi już spokój, chciałbym iść do Jonghyuna, czekał na mnie. On nigdy nie lubił czekać, a nie chciałem, żeby się denerwował. Bywał wtedy niemiły, mimo że przecież zawsze był ostoją spokoju i ciepła. To jedno mu przeszkadzało we wszystkich ludziach – skłonność do spóźnień, przez które musiał czekać, narażając swojego niespokojnego ducha na chwilę koniecznego spoczynku.

– Po prostu. Wszystko jest okej, nie musicie się martwić.

– A co… z Miku?

Czemu wyskoczyli właśnie z nią?

O niej też nie myślałem. Wiedziała, że jestem gejem, nasz związek był tylko farsą, która nie miała nic na celu. Jedynie jakąś ułudę, iluzję, która trzymała nas w bolesnych pętach. Szkoda jedynie, że nie powiedziała mi wcześniej, że o wszystkim wie, może były to dla nas lepsze, niż gdy obydwoje się do czegoś zmuszaliśmy. Ona by wiedziała, ja bym wiedział i nie gralibyśmy w grę, w której nie było zwycięzcy, a jedynie dwójka przegranych. Marni aktorzy, czekający na swój akt, nie znając scenariusza.

– Jesteśmy razem, mamy się dobrze – odparłem mechanicznie. Coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiłem, a razem ze mną Jonghyun, który mrużył niezadowolony oczy. Chciałem do niego biec i go przeprosić, to moja wina, że nie potrafiłem ominąć tej dwójki.

– Ale Kibum…

– Dajcie mu już spokój – przerwał im Minho, pojawiający się z nikąd. Byłem pewien, że jeszcze przed chwilą go tu nie było. Niechętnie uniosłem na niego wzrok. Wydawał się być oziębły i wyniosły, inny niż go zapamiętałem. Podobno to on mnie uratował, a jednak teraz stał tu, patrząc na mnie z pogardą, zupełnie do niego niepodobną. Dlaczego tego nie rozumiał, przecież powinien. Miał Taemina. Przecież stał po tej samej stronie muru, co ja. – Ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. _Przyjaciel_ na niego czeka.

Gdy odchodziłem w głowie słyszałem jedynie ten ton, jakim Choi wypowiedział to słowo. Wydawał się być niechętny mu, a przecież sam kiedyś mnie tak nazwał. Przeszkadzało mu, że znalazłem kogoś dla siebie ważnego, że w końcu jestem szczęśliwy? A może uważał, że sam by się lepiej sprawdził na tym miejscu? Nie wydawało mi się, przecież nie potrafił utrzymać przy siebie Taemina. Mówił, ciągle tylko mówił, lecz nie widziałem, by robił coś o czym wspomina, jedynie czcze gadanie, bez sensu, bez celu. Nie dążył do tego, bym mu zaufał. Z resztą i tak tego nie chciałem, jedyny, który na to zasługiwał czekał na mnie oparty o pień, mrużąc ciemne oczy. Spuściłem przed nim oczy z pokorą, czekając na dłoń, która by poczochrała moje włosy. Specjalnie dlatego nie założyłem czapki, chociaż marzłem z powodu śniegu.

Zamiast tego złapał mnie jednak za podbródek, unosząc moją głowę w górę. Coś, czego nie potrafiłem rozpoznać tkwiło w jego oczach.

– Kto to?

– Moi znajomi.

– Nie chcę, byś się z nimi spotykał – stwierdził kategorycznie, puszczając moja brodę i wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni. Głowę uniósł w dziwnym geście, omijająca mnie wzrokiem.

– Ale…

– Żadnego _ale_ , Kibum. _Ja_ jestem twoim przyjacielem, nie oni. Masz się z nimi nie spotykać. Tylko ze mną.

– Dobrze, hyung – wymamrotałem, znów spuszczając głowę. Zmartwiałem, gdy usłyszałem swoje imię wypowiedziane bez zwykłej czułości, bez zdrobnień, bez pieszczoty. Zdenerwowałem go. Chciałem jedynie, żeby znów się do mnie uśmiechnął, burząc moje włosy. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że przeze mnie znów się oddalił. Było _źle._

– Cieszę, się, Bummie. – Poczułem jego dłoń, przeczesującą moje jasne pasma, a gdy uniosłem wzrok, jego oczy błyszczały jak najpiękniejsze słońce, natomiast usta wyginały się w najsłodszym uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Serce mi podskoczyło. Nazywał mnie Bummem, wcale się nie gniewał. Czy tylko mi się wydawało, czy po prostu był zmartwiony tym, że moi znajomi byli nieodpowiedni?

Teraz jednak to nie było ważne. Jonghyun był ważny, a pomiędzy nami znów wszystko było _dobrze._

*

_Siedzieli w ogrodzie, skąpanym w cieple. Było lato, dość gorące, w każdym razie na tyle, by na ich ciała narzucone były jednie lekkie ubrania. Wygrzewali się, tak samo jak rozwinięte w pełni kwiaty, wyginające się ku słońcu, łaknące pieszczoty jego ciepłych promieni. Trochę przypominały mu jego samego, gdy przybliżał się do swojego nowego znajomego, tego samego, który uparcie nazywał się jego przyjacielem. Jego osobowość, nastrój jaki roztaczał były bardzo kuszące, na tyle, by jedno spojrzenie nie wystarczyło, by nasycić się nim całym. Niezauważanie przybliżał się o niewielkie odległości, aż w końcu siedział tuż obok, przy każdym ruchu potrącając jego ramię, pozwalając dziwnym iskrom na taniec pomiędzy ich ciałami. Jego policzki barwiły się wtedy na lekko rumiany kolor, którego pochodzenie zrzucał na ostre słońce, nie dające im chwili wytchnienia._

_Mimo jednak pozornej swobody jaką przyjmował przy Jonghyunie, delikatnym uśmiechom pomiędzy nimi i tym rumieńcom, jego ciało przez cały czas spięte było niewidzialnymi linami, nie dającymi mu w pełni się uspokoić. Rzucał zaniepokojone spojrzenia za siebie, czasami gdzieś w bok, udając, że wcale nie przeszkadza mu w tych momentach wzrok chłopaka obok siebie. Nie mógł się przez to zatracić w pełnym umartwianiu i niepokoju zjadającym jego ciało i umysł, ledwo przytomny z nieustannego czekania._

_Znajdowali się u niego, patrząc na bawiące się małe dziewczynki. Jego siostra nie przepuszczała możliwości na spotkanie się z siostrzenicą Jonghyuna, natomiast sam chłopak wykorzystywał to przez cały czas, w najmniej spodziewanych momentach wciskając dzwonek u drzwi, posłusznie czekając aż ktoś mu otworzy. Czasami była to mama, gdy pozwalało jej na to zdrowie, niekiedy tata łapał za klamkę w biegu. Zdarzało się, że była to babcia, jednakże ona zdawała się wyczuwać kto czeka na zewnątrz, bo gdy to On ściskając dłoń dziewczynki opierał się o ścianę, ona jedynie spoglądała na drzwi beznamiętnie i odwracała się od nich plecami. Przez pewien czas martwił się jej reakcjami, bo wierzył w jej podejrzenia, ale przecież Jonghyun nie mógł być zły. Był jak zagubiony odłamek czarodziejskiego lustra, który się skruszył i opadł na ziemię, lecz zamiast wpadać w serce i zmieniać świat na pomalowany gorzkimi, czarnymi farbami, czynił coś zupełnie innego – ozdabiał uśmiechy złotem, odmawiał ucieczki pod maski, jedynie pełna szczerości i niekiedy bezradność dziecięca. Nic nie mógł ukryć w niewinnych oczach, bo był jak dziecko wyrwane do dorosłości. Nigdy mu tego nie mówił, lecz tak właśnie go postrzegał, gdy uśmiechał się szeroko, opadając na pokrytą rosa trawę, wpatrując się z zafascynowaniem w niebo. Od czasów milczącej rozmowy stał się bardziej wypełniony spokojem, który pozwalał mu na chwilę spoczynku i ucieczkę w dźwięki cieszy, piękniejsze niż wszystko inne. Ta dziecięca radość, jaką wtedy okazywał pozwalała Kibumowi wierzyć, że wszystko jest idealnie dobrze, a on sam musi być aniołem, zesłanym mu do opieki. Kawałek dobra, który spadł na ziemię i został mu podarowany w zamian za te wszystkie krzywdy, które musiał znosić od dawna. Kiedyś musiał zasłużyć na choć odrobinę, choć okruszek – zamiast tego dostał cały fragment, nie pokaleczony, ale dziwnie w całości._

_Dlaczego zatem jego babcie tak bardzo nie lubiła Jonghyuna? Nigdy o nikim nie mówiła z taką niechęcią jak o nim, nikogo nie omijała, ignorowała, tak jak jego. Próbował się tego niejednokrotnie dowiedzieć, ale była niechętna jakimkolwiek zwierzeniom. Zamiast tego słyszał jak pewnej nocy cicho modli się w swoim pokoju. Teraz chciał zapomnieć o tych słowach, które zmroziły jego serce na kilka długich sekund. Dlaczego zanosiła tak żarliwie prośby do Boga, błagając Go, by wypędził diabła z jego serca, by uchronił go od szatana, by nie pozwolił skalać jego niewinnego ciała największym grzechem? Nie rozumiał tego, nie rozumiał do dziś, lecz bywały momenty, gdy przypominał sobie wzrok babci spoczywający na Jonghyunie. Nie potrzebował długo myśleć, odpowiedź była tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, lecz teraz upychał ją gdzieś na dnie umysłu, tak jak wiele innych wspomnień, niepotrzebnych w jego idyllicznym świecie, gdzie był tylko on i Jonghyun._

_Dlaczego jednak… Dlaczego błagając Boga o litość przed szatanem… Dlaczego użyła imienia Jonghyuna?_

_Teraz to jednak nie babcia zaprzątała jego głowę, chociaż niewątpliwie jej pełna napięcia osobowość była gdzieś niedaleko, zapewne sprawując nad nim opiekę, jak zawsze od kiedy tylko przyszedł na świat. Zawsze była obok i nie opuszczała stanowiska, choć bywało ono zbyt daleko, by poznać, że smak w jego ustach jest przesycony miedzią, że jego oczy zaznały zbyt wielu łez, a to ciało, zawsze idealne, zbyt często pomalowane było sinymi śladami, odpychającymi w swej naruszającej doskonałość brzydocie._

_Teraz najważniejsza była mama. Ta, której zmysły mąciła choroba, ta, która gubiła się w domysłach, ginęła w dziecięcym umyśle, łkała po kątach, a czasami śmiała się do rozpuku. Niekiedy grała surową matkę, której narzekania burzyły jego idealny świat pod bańką, ale czasami zapominała też, że istnieje. Teraz nie był jednak pewien na który jej nastrój trafił, bo wydawała się przed nim uciekać, ilekroć zbliżał się do pokoju. Tuptała bosymi nogami o drewnianą podłogę, trzaskała drzwiami, a potem śmiała się cichutko i dźwięcznie jak dzwoneczek. Wiedział, że dzisiaj nie była stateczną matką, jednak nie był pewien, czy spodziewać się, że może zrobić głupstwo, którego będzie się wstydził przed Jonghyunem. Chciałby ukryć nie do końca idealny świat przed swoim przyjacielem, chociaż powodu tego nie potrafił dokładnie określić. Może chodziło o zwykłe poczucie wstydu, a może chciał grać przed nim, że chociaż raz jego życie jest dobre, chociaż tu. Skoro nie mogło mu się dobrze wieść pomiędzy ludźmi, potworami bez twarzy, chciałby chociaż utrzymać tą iluzję idylli domowej, jaką przed nim roztaczał. Tymczasem nawet nie wiedział, czy nie nastanie moment, gdy zjawy same nie wyjdą z szafy, dotąd ukryte przed ludzkim wzrokiem._

_Jonghyun dziwnie cierpliwie znosił rozproszenie swojego kompana, w milczeniu wpatrując się w swoją siostrzenicę i jej koleżankę, bawiące się w kącie ogrodu. Słuchał brzmienia ich śmiechu, samemu błądząc gdzieś myślami w nieistniejących przestrzeniach. Kibum co chwila rzucał mu spojrzenie, chociaż siedział na tyle blisko, że nie mógł tego nie zauważyć. Właściwie, gdyby tylko chciał, wystarczyłoby się odwrócić, by policzyć wszystkie cienie rzęs na kibumowych policzkach okrytych delikatnym rumieńcem i lekko brązowymi piegami. W zależności od przechylenia jego głowy, owe cienie ruszały w powolną wędrówkę po jasnej skórze, zwędzając zakamarki ciała ukryte przed każdym nieuważnym wzrokiem. Przeplatały się ciemnymi pasmami z promieniami słońca pieszczącym powieki, policzki i pełne usta, kuszące w swej nieskalanej niewinności, stworzonymi, by wyginać się w uśmiechu, tak przecież rzadkim. Kibum był idealny, bardziej urodziwy, niż to wydało się być możliwe. Jonghyun podziwiał jego piękno, ale jedynie w skrytości ducha, swoją coraz większą fascynację chowając w zakamarkach umysłu. Traktował myśli o wyglądzie chłopca jako niegodne i nieczyste, mimo że przecież nie robił nic złego, jedynie pozwalał sobie na chwilę należytej kompletacji nad boskim stworzeniem zbliżonym ideałowi, zahaczającym o granicę między nierealnością, a zwykłą, nawet nudną rzeczywistością. Nigdy nie nazwałby go jednak nudnym, szarym, zwyczajnym – wydawał się być zupełnie inny niż wszyscy, którzy zamieszkiwali ten świat, wyjątkowy w swej poranionej przed odłamki goryczy i łez, powłoce, skryty za cieniami własnej duszy. Uwielbiał go takiego jakim był. Wtedy gdy się uśmiechał był piękny, wręcz zachwycający. Jakby niebo zapomniało o własnych łzach, zamiast tego przyodziało się w sznury białych pereł, lśniących pośród chmur._

_Jednakże jego twarz, gdy cierpiał wydawała się być jeszcze piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Chociaż łzy moczyły policzki, a twarz przecinały długie zmarszczki bólu, to jego oczy pozostawały w rzeczywistości bez skazy. Wypełnione śladami klęski, nawet rozczarowania, trudu zrobienia kroku przed siebie, a jednak piękne. Nie znał widoku wspanialszego, bardziej fascynującego niż oczy Kibuma, gdy płakał. I chociaż przytulał go wtedy, ocierając łzy, wcale nie chciał, by przestały płynąć, skazując go na niemożliwość ujrzenia ciemnych otchłani oprawionych w srebrną poświatę. Oczami wyobraźni wyobrażał sobie kryształowe krople spływające po policzkach, samego siebie ganiąc za niewłaściwe myśli. Jakimże przyjacielem byłby, czerpiąc przyjemność z cierpienia jego niesamowitej gwiazdy, zagubionej we wszechświecie._

_Chyba jedynie chorym, lecz na pewno nie dobrym. Nie takim, który chce poświęcić wszystko dla przyjaźni. Nie takim, którego można by kochać._

_Nijakim._

_Kibum gdzieś pod skórą czuł, że mama jest w pobliżu, dlatego też coraz bardziej niecierpliwie wyczekiwał nieuniknionego, szukając w twarzy Jonghyuna śladu swojej klęski. On jeszcze nie wiedział czego się dowie i ta nieświadomość jego możliwej reakcji paliła najbardziej. Być może po prostu wstanie i zniknie, jakby nigdy go tu nie było, a jedynym znakiem, równie dobrze mogącym być wytworem dziedzicznej psychozy, byłby ból ogarniający wszystkie zmysły i nocne wspomnienia, bardziej straszne niż ciemne mary. Nie chciał tego, ale zapewne nie miałby wpływu na bieg wydarzeń, nigdy nie miał. Co się miało stać, musiało, powtarzał ponuro w swoim umyśle, wierząc w przeznaczenie, nigdy nie ufając czemuś takiemu jak przypadek. Był tylko wymysłem ludzi głupich, udających, że mogą kierować swoim życiem, jak pan za sterem._

_Zajęty swoim własnym strachem nie usłyszał jak w kuchni rozbija się szkło, powiadomiło go o tym dopiero nagłe zerwanie się na równe nogi Jonghyuna. Spojrzał na niego nierozumiejąco, ale wszystko było już jasne, gdy dobiegł go śpiew matki. Wzywała go, wplatając jego imię w słowa piosenki, śpiewanej czystym głosem, jedynie czasami załamując się, jakby w bólu. Nie czekając na wiele pobiegł do niej, świadom podążającego za nim chłopaka. Chciał go zatrzymać, kazać mu zostać w ogrodzie, nie zbliżać się do kuchni. Być jak najdalej, gdy on znów będzie musiał zmierzyć się z potworami teraźniejszości. Nie zamierzały one przejść do przeszłości, dać się zakopać gdzieś daleko, jak ciało ukryte przed świadkami z tyłu ogrodu. Tak nie było, zwłoki pozostawały na widoku, nie pozwalając na swoje usunięcie. Tkwiły przed światem w swej powoli rozkładającej się materii._

_Gdy ukląkł obok swojej matki na zaznaczonej szklanymi okruchami podłodze, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na krople krwi, Jonghyun jedynie jęknął. Może z trwogi, może z jakiegoś innego powodu. Teraz jednak najważniejsza nadal pozostawała mama, o skutkach jej wybryku mógł myśleć później, z dala od jej rozbieganych oczu._

_Gdy na nią patrzył widział wciąż niezwykle urodziwą kobietę._

_Najpiękniejsze były czarne włosy, lśniące, spływające falami na plecy, od dawna nie skracane. Mimo to były niezwykłe, piękniejsze niż u jakiejkolwiek innej kobiety, jaką znał._

_Najpiękniejsze były usta, ładnie wykrojone, takie same jak jego własne. Wcześnie rano mama zrywała się z łóżka tylko po to, by pomalować je szkarłatną szminką. Siadywała przed lustrem i mamrocząc coś do siebie pod nosem, śmiejąc się radośnie, idealnie obtaczała kolorem usta, powoli, bez pośpiechu, jedynie ich trójka – ona, lustro i szminka._

_Najpiękniejsze było jej ciało, giętkie i wysportowane, jakby tańczyła w balecie, tak wspaniale się poruszała. Jakby pływała nad powierzchnią ziemi, choćby stopą nie dotykając podłoża._

_Najpiękniejsze były oczy. Brązowe, okolone długimi rzęsami, kocie. Lśniły podczas śmiechu, płaczu, widział w nich bezmiar miłości, jaką obdarzała jego, jego ojca, babcię, cały świat._

_Była piękna._

_Była szalona._

_Najgorsze były oczy. Pałały rządzą mordu, gdy stawała nad swoim synem, a jego wyniki w nauce nie były dostatecznie dobre. Chwytała go wtedy za włosy, targając go za nie, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie._

_W oczach potrafiły pojawić się emocje. Problem polegał na tym, że bardzo trudno było je właściwie odczytać, jakby kamuflowała to wszystko, mieszając swoje odczucie ze sobą, tak by stanowiły jedynie niewyraźne zarysy słów, gestów, krzyków. W oczach pojawiała się nienawiść, jaką obdarzała jego, jego ojca, babcię, cały świat._

_Najgorsze było jej ciało, giętkie i wysportowane, naznaczone bliznami, które sama sobie robiła, wymachując ostrzem, dotykając ognia, śmiejąc się z widoku długiej liny. Zdawało się nie należeć do osoby, która dnie spędzała w domu, kładąc się bokiem na sofie, krnąbrnie mówiąc, że nie ma ochoty nikogo widzieć. Spoglądała wtedy spod włosów na ludzi, uśmiechając się dziko._

_Najgorsze były usta, ładnie wykrojone, takie same jak jego własne. Wykrzywiały się w paskudnym grymasie lub rozciągały w szalonym uśmiechu. Malowane wcześnie rano szkarłatną szminką. Czasami jednak to nie wargi zostawały pomalowane, a ściany nosiły ślady bluźnierczych gróźb, wymalowanych na czerwono, jak tuszem_

_Najgorsze były włosy, czarne, lśniące, spływające falami na plecy, od dawna nie skracane. Nie pozwalała na to i uciekała przed nożyczkami jak dziecko, mały, niewiele rozumiejący osobnik, zanoszący się szlochem. Potrafiła wyprowadzić ich daleko, chroniąc dostępu do włosów._

_Nawet oni mieli prawo skrywać swojego trupa za ciężką furtką do ogródka, nikomu nie wspominając o jego niewłaściwym kształcie._

****

_– Mamo? – zapytał ostrożnie, wyciągając ku niej rękę._

_– Kibummie – wymruczała w odpowiedzi. – Co tu robisz?_

_– Wołałaś mnie, mamo._

_– Tak? To całkiem możliwe – odparła i wesoło zaśmiała. Oparła się o nogę stołu i uniosła wzrok, by ujrzeć stojącego w drzwiach Jonghyuna. Także Kibum pobiegł za nią wzrokiem, a zimy dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Bał się jej reakcji, bo wiedział, że mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, bez żadnych granic – absolutne, niczym nieskrępowane wszystko._

_– Kibummie, przyprowadziłeś kolegę? To dla mnie? – Z zaciekawieniem przechyliła głowę jak mały szczeniaczek, a jej usta wygięły się w podkówkę. Zerwała się na równe nogi i podeszła do chłopaka, trochę jak pantera do ofiary. Ciemne oczy błyszczały, a wargi jakby rozchylały się lekko, ukazując zęby. Wszystko upodobniało ją do dzikiego zwierzęcia, przyczajonego i pragnącego nieść śmierć. – Bardzo przystojny ten twój kolega – dodała jeszcze. Zbliżyła się bardziej, trzepocząc rzęsami. Wyginała się śmiało, jak kotka przed Kimem, dłonią sunąc po jego piersi. Wiedział co czuła, sam niejednokrotnie pozwalał sobie na grzeszną podróż wzdłuż umięśnionego brzucha przyjaciela. To jednak była jego matka, młoda, lecz wciąż o wiele starsza niż siedemnastoletni Kim Jonghyun._

_Przez cały cza się śmiała, chyląc ku młodszemu._

_– Proszę pana, jest pan niezwykle przystojny – zaświergotała. Uniosła się na placach, by górować nad niskim chłopakiem i patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Jest też pan bardzo silny, proszę pana. Ach, gdyby mógł pan wykorzystać tą siłę na mnie, proszę pana. – Kibum parzył na nią z dołu w przerażeniu, lecz ona, niczym nieskrępowana dalej muskała mięśnie Jonghyuna, oplatając dłoń wokół jego bicepsów. Zagryzała przy tym wargi, chcąc przekazać niemy komunikat nieznajomemu._

_– Ja, proszę panią… – zaczął ten, jednak ona mu przerwała, kładąc palec na ustach. Był umazany jej własną krwią._

_Pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej, odsłaniając różowe dziąsła. Gdy oczy Jonghyuna stawały się coraz bardziej rozszerzone z przerażenie, ona cofnęła się, okręciła wokół własnej osi i krzycząc „niech mnie pan złapie, proszę pana” wybiegła z kuchni. Zdrętwiały Kibum szybko się podniósł i nie bacząc na to, że odłamki szkła kaleczą jego nagie stopy, pobiegł za nią._

_– Mamo – jęknął błagalnie, widząc jak ta odwiązuje w biegu sznurki w gorsecie sukienki. Nie wiedział co robić, jak zawsze, skamieniały z trwogi. Może był złym synem, lecz nie potrafił stawić czoła szaleństwu, był na to zbyt młody, niewinny, może nieco za głupi._

_Babcia wybiegła ze swojego pokoju i rzucając mu trudne do odgadnięcia spojrzenie, wepchnęła jego matkę za drzwi innego pomieszczenia. Słyszał jej głośne okrzyki protestu, jednak potwór zdawał się być ujarzmiony. Zamknięty w klatce, trup został zasłonięty płachtą, jednak nadal za lekką, by mogła utrzymać się wystarczająco długo na srogim wietrze._

_Zrobił krok, lecz szkło wbiło się jeszcze głębiej w jego skórę. Opadł bezwładnie na podłogę jak szmaciana laka, zwijając się w kłębek. To był już koniec, Jonghyun poznał smak szaleństwa jego matki, teraz już mógł wyjść, zniknąć, odczarować zaczarowany do tej pory świat. Zdjąć urok, zastępując go klątwą._

_On jednak usiadł obok niego, oplatając ramionami._

_Może został tylko z jednego powodu._

_Kibum płakał, a jego twarz wykrzywiało cierpienie._

_Najpiękniejszy._

*

Dawno nie widziałem się z Miku. Gdy wyszedłem ze szpitala zapomniałem, że powinienem w ogóle utrzymywać pozory stabilności swojego życia. Byłem zbyt zajęty swoimi lękami i powrotem Jonghyuna, by jeszcze zaprzątać sobie nią głowę. Wystarczyło mi, że miałem przy sobie przyjaciela, na co potrzebni mi byli inni ludzie, nawet jeśli to była ona? Wykazała swą wyrozumiałość, była kimś bliskim, również nazwała mnie przyjacielem, ale czy to do czegoś prowadziło? Równie dobrze mogłoby tego nie być, przyzwyczaiłem się do samotności. Przezwyciężyć ją mógł jeden tylko człowiek, jeden super-bohater, jeden Jonghyun. Nikt więcej. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć czegoś innego, gdy on był obok?

Zmuszony zostałem do konfrontacji tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, gdy opatulony po sam nos szalikiem przemierzałem park. Ten sam park, w którym chłonąłem opuszczenie i brud ludzkich serce. Mimo to nie zmieniłem drogi, którą przemierzałem miasto, gdy nie podjeżdżałem pod liceum drogim samochodem, jak przystało na syna poważanego biznesmena. Syna poważanego biznesmena i _wariatki._

Lubiłem to miejsce, tu uczyłem przecież Jonghyuna rozmów z ciszą, tutaj dowiadywałem się o nim najważniejszych rzeczy, jak mógłbym porzucić własną oazę spokoju i tej odrobiny miłości, jakiej mogłem doświadczyć, jaką pozwolono mi mieć? Kochałem przyrodę i kochałem Jonghyuna, połączenie tej dwójki było jedynym sposobem, by tak po prostu żyć. Łatwiej, można by powiedzieć, ale tak naprawdę tu nic nie było proste, a już na pewno nie życie. Było jedną wielką zawiłą niespodzianką, która kazała mi wybierać zbyt wcześnie, gdy jeszcze nie byłem gotowy na powiedzenie czegoś więcej niż „nie wiem”. Niezdecydowany, młody, zbyt naiwny Kibum, wierzący, że kiedyś może być dobrze. To pragnienie chowałem na dnie swojej duszy, nawet przed samym sobą nie przyznając się, że ono istniało. Czyż nie byłem pesymistą, radość czerpiącym jedynie z natury? Nie mogłem wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie, nie byłem w żadnej bajce i nie byłem królewną, którą uratowałby książę, uciekając z nią i planując z nią życie do samego końca – życie _długo i szczęśliwie._ Mógłbym nawet o tym marzyć, ale nie wydawało mi się, by istniała w tym chociaż kropla realności. Może Jonghyun był królewiczem, ale na pewno nie miał zamiaru zapuszczać się w dalekie rejony zamku, w którym ukryte było serce Kim Kibuma.

Nie wierzyłem w to i bałem się uwierzyć, by okruch nadziei nie zagościł w moim życiu, raniąc mnie ponownie, wyrywając mi serce już na stałe, depcząc je całkowicie. Bo przecież tylko do tego się nadawało, do zdeptania, bo przypalone gorzkimi uczuciami, było jak polane żrącym kwasem, który spala wszystko na swojej drodze.

Miku sama mnie znalazła. A może znalazła, to niewłaściwie określenie, gdy szedłem przed siebie, myślami błądząc daleko, dalej niż wierzchołki najwyższych drzew w parku, może nawet dosięgałem samych gwiazd. Mojego domu, jak mawiał Jonghyun, a ja spuszczałem wtedy skromnie oczy, sam nie wiedząc czym jest porównanie do skrawka nieba. Może miało być kpiną, chociaż po kimś tak idealnym jak Jonghyun nie spodziewałbym się czegokolwiek, co mogłoby skrzywdzić innego człowieka, to po prostu zdawało się być niemożliwe. Znałem go trochę. Może właściwie niemal wcale, ale czyż bohater nie jest krystaliczny, zawsze odpowiedzialny, najlepszy, gotowy do pomocy? Co prawda mnie zabrakło tej pomocy, gdy najbardziej jej potrzebowałem, ale może to był przypadek, chwilowe zejście z posterunku? Nie winiłem go.

Dziewczyna zdążyła zmienić swój kolor włosów. A może wcale nie? Nie pamiętałem już jak wyglądała, gdy ostatnio ją widziałem, może miała blond włosy, może czarne, a może pomalowała je wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, to nie było ważne. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzyła na mnie spod lekko brązowej grzywki, coś kazało mi wierzyć, że wciąż podążyła za moimi pragnieniami połączenia jej słodkiej osobowości z kolorami. Kolory był magiczne i tylko one miały w sobie coś, co pozwalało na ukazanie niektórych emocji. Oprócz nich wierzyłem jedynie nutom i naturze, bo to nie mogło kłamać, pośród pięciolinii nie sposób ukryć było kłamstwa i ułudy, bo piękna melodia od razu zmieniała swój bieg i brzmiała zbyt fałszywa, by móc jej wierzyć. Słodki dźwięk brnął w krzykliwe barwy, palce plątały się na powierzchni czarno-białego świata fortepianu, a wszelkie duchy opuszały swe miejsca w ciemnych kątach, by targać duszę, odkrytą przez kłamstwa. Wierzyłem muzyce. Wierzyłem naturze, czasem nieco zdradliwej, rządzącej się swoimi własnymi prawami, zaskakującej, tajemniczej, ale pięknej. Czy natura mogła kłamać? Czy liczące wiele lat drzewa mogły czuć nienawiść, gdy rzucały orzeźwiający cień; czy spękana przez słońce ziemię lub kolorowe kielichy kwiatów szeptały miłe słówka tylko po to, by omamić?

Kolory ukazywały duszę, razem z wszystkimi jej lękami i przewinieniami, które ludzi skłonni szeptać byli jedynie w ciemności, przy nikłym świetle księżyca przesączającego się przez mury budujące kryptę słabości. Niektórzy byli silni, inni rodzili się po to, by stanowić ich ofiary, a natura jedynie czasami dawała ułudę nadziei, że zamiana będzie kiedykolwiek możliwa. Może sama cieszyła się z tego bardziej, niż dziecko niesamowicie rozbawione zabawką. Obserwowała wszystko, niby biernie, a tak naprawdę sterując wszystkim od początku. Sam nie wiedziałem, czy chciałem wierzyć w jej siłę, czy może pogrzebać te myśli tuż obok licznych bólów przeszłości. Zwłoki wiary obok zwłok chorej matki, obok niezdrowej miłości, nieakceptowanej przez środowisko, tuż obok szkolnych prześladowców.

Kolory zabarwione były szczerością, ale najważniejsze było umieć na nie patrzeć, nie pochłaniać jedynie pierwszego wrażenia, pierwszej warstwy, a wnikać głębiej. Czyż pod warstwą kolorowej farby nie mogą się chować plamy krwi o upiornym odcieniu szkarłatu, powoli przemieniającego się w odpychający brąz?

Kolorami wypełniona była dusza, u każdego inna; mogła nosić znamiona niewinności, lub ciężkiej zbrodni, ukrywać piękne wnętrze lub całkiem przeżarte przez robaki, nienadające się już do niczego, zepsute, zniszczone, martwe.

Tak ja ta moja.

_Gdybym miał pomalować świat kolorami mojej duszy, na ziemi zapanowałby mrok._

– Kibum – tylko tyle od niej usłyszałem. Gdzie to zwyczajowe „oppa”, które zawsze do mnie kierowała, chociaż byłem młodszy? Czyżby nasz związek, mający być przyjaźnią, gdzieś zniknął, a razem z nim znów opadłem do rangi zwykłego chłopaka, jedynie kolegi? Gdy byliśmy ze sobą, wiele osób mnie zauważało, bo to była sama Miku Nasai, ktoś niezwykle ważny w kraju. Ona mogła mieć każdego, mogła obracać się w towarzystwie, które odpowiadałoby jej statusowi, a tymczasem wybrała pokrzywdzonego chłopca, chowającego sekrety za ciężkimi drzwiami. Widziała we mnie odwagę, tymczasem ja sam jej nie dostrzegałem. Czy ona potrafiła zajrzeć głębiej niż sądziłem, czy po prostu rzucała zwykłe przypuszczenia? A może widziała kogoś innego niż tą osobą, którą był Kim Kibum? Kogoś innego, oryginalnego, gotowego przeć pod prąd. To nie byłem ja. Ten Kibum chował się w cieniu, siły szukając w osobie Jonghyuna. Tylko gdy on przy mnie był potrafiłem pokazać się światu.

Więc co widziała Miku? Kogo we mnie dostrzegała, że byłem zupełnie inny w jej oczach? Gdzie podział się ten Kibum? Kim był TEN Kim Kibum?

– Cześć, noona – odmruczałem, wzrok wbijając w niebo. Zasnute gęstą warstwą ciemnych chmur mówiło, że święta są blisko. Czas tylko dla rodziny. Czas, który spędzę samotnie, bo czy miałem jakąkolwiek rodzinę?

– Nie odzywałeś się do mnie. Dlaczego?

– Och, nie miałem czasu.

Zacisnęła zęby, widocznie bardziej zła na mnie niż skonsternowana. Dlaczego wszyscy ci, którzy nazywają się moimi przyjaciółmi są na mnie ciągle źli? Przecież nie robię im nic złego, po prostu żyję. Albo próbuję żyć, lecz oni jakby w ogóle nie doceniają moich starań. Co według nich powinienem robić, by przestali na mnie krzyczeć i mrużyć oczy w niezadowoleniu? Może miałem tamtego dnia, gdy usłyszałem ponownie Jego głos, zrobić krok do przodu? Zawsze o tym marzyłem, a jednak byłem zbytnim tchórzem, by go uczynić. Nigdy nie byłem pewien, odwaga czy tchórzostwo. Czym było samobójstwo, oprócz bycia bramą do lepszego świata, gdzie w końcu można było wyrwać się z tego całego bolesnego szlamu w jakim musiałem się topić bez przerwy, nigdzie nie widząc ani dna, ani brzegu. Według mnie było szansą, ale ludzie utrzymywali, że to akt głupoty, nieumiejętnością poradzenia sobie z problemami, które przecież mają wszyscy. Skoro inni sobie z nimi radzili, dlaczego Kim Kibum miałby być inny? Dlaczego Kim Kibum twierdził, że nie potrafi, skoro inni potrafili? Czemu marzył o śmierci, czemu pocieszenia szukał w źle obranym według społeczeństwa, kroku?

– Nie kontaktujesz się też z Minho – stwierdziła, porzucając swoje niezadowolenie moim zachowaniem związane z nią, by przerzucić je na niezadowolenie moim zachowaniem związane z kimkolwiek innym. Czemu _oni_ nie mogli po prostu zrozumieć? Czy tak trudno było pojąć, że jedyne czego chciałem, już dostałem?

– Widzimy się czasem.

– Kibum! – wykrzyknęła. Nie wiem o co jej chodzi.

– Co takiego, noona? – spytałem obojętnie, patrząc w górę, na śnieg, który znów zaczął sypać.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? W ogóle nie utrzymujesz z nami kontaktu. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, nie możesz nas tak po prostu ignorować.

Opuściłem głowę, by spojrzeć w jej wypełnione zdenerwowaniem oczy. Były naprawdę ładne, w ciemnym kolorze, niemal czarnym. Do tej pory nawet nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, dotychczas skupiony na niechęci dotykania jej dłoni, podczas ciągłej walki, wcielaniu się w czyjąś postać, tak mi obcą. Tymczasem Miku okazała się być ładną dziewczyną. Dlaczego nie pamiętałem o tym przez cały czas, przecież z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy chłopcy się nią interesowali, nawet ja zwróciłem na nią uwagę. Miała być bezpiecznym wyborem, tymczasem okazało się, że byliśmy razem. Nigdy chyba nie zrozumiem abstrakcji jej myślenia, zbyt dla mnie skomplikowanego.

– Być może… – zacząłem powoli, ale coś nie pozwoliło mi dokończyć. Poznałbym ten dotyk nawet na końcu świata, dlatego od razu się odwróciłem i złapałem za dłoń mojego przyjaciela. I on wykrzywił usta, widziałem w tym duże pokłady czułości, oczekiwanej przez cały czas. Potarmosił czubek mojej czapki, nadal nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Odpowiadało mi to, chciałem, by przez cały czas skupiał go na mnie, chciałem być w centrum jego uwagi, centrum wszechświata, tak jak on dla mnie nim był. Czy mogłem to uzyskać? Jak tego miałem dokonać?

– Kibum. – Twardy ton głosu Miku przypomniał mi Minho, gdy byliśmy w tej samej sytuacji. I on pytał o mój stan, i on nazywał się moim przyjacielem, i jemu przyszło poznać Jonghyuna. Czy tak samo miała przebiec reszta naszego spotkania z moją byłą dziewczyną? Taką samą szopkę mieliśmy odstawiać, jakby nie mogła zwyczajnie się odwrócić i rozpłynąć w powietrzu, jakby nigdy jej tu nie było?

– Hyung, poznaj proszę Miku Nasai. Na pewno wiesz kto to – mówiąc to, uważnie obserwowałem jego twarz. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do niej. Było dobrze. – Miku, to Kim Jonghyun, mój przyjaciel.

Wyglądało to tak samo. Dziwne poczucie zdradzenie, półotwarcie ust, jakby chciała coś rzec, a potem opadnięcie jej ramion. Przez chwilę nie wyglądała tak pięknie jak zawsze, była jedynie zwykłą dziewczyną, taką samą jak wszystkie inne.

– Witam, Miku. Jesteśmy, zdaje się, z jednego roku, czyż nie? – Jonghyun uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwytając za koniuszki jej zaczerwienionych z zimna dłoni. Dlaczego nie nosiła rękawiczek w ziemie, gdy mrozy potrafiły być naprawdę dokuczliwe? – Miło mi cię poznać osobiście. Jak poznaliście się Bummem?

– Jestem jego byłą dziewczyną. Rozstaliśmy się niedawno, woleliśmy się przyjaźnić.

Ledwo powstrzymałem się od rzucenia jej do gardła, gdy wypowiadała te słowa. Jonghyun mógł je źle zrozumieć, pomyśleć, że to ona jest mi bliższa od niego, a przecież wcale tak nie było. Nigdy nie była ważna, jedynie możliwe koło ratunkowe, które zamiast biernie dryfować, niespodziewane do mnie przypłynęło. Nic więcej, tylko jak mogłem mu to natychmiast przekazać?

– Ach tak… Ciekawe. Kibum nie wspominał, że miał dziewczynę.

– Jak mnie nie wspominał o twoim istnieniu. – Nie wiem, może mi się tylko wydawało, ale jej twarz przyobleczona była w coś, czego nie potrafiłem do końca rozszyfrować. Jedno wiedziałem na pewno, mimo tej niezrozumiałości – nie miało to w sobie nic miłego, jakby planowała złe rzeczy, które nie powinny mieć miejsca. Nigdy czegoś takiego u niej nie wdziałem. Dlaczego mrużyła teraz oczy, zaciskała usta, nawet włosy powiewające na wietrze były tym przesiąknięte. Co to było? Jak to nazwać?

– A może wspominał – stwierdziła, a ja zrozumiałem. Wyrachowanie w jej gestach, wściekłość w jej słowach, czy była głupia, że planowała coś takiego? – Przecież mówił mi kiedyś o zmarłym przyjacielu, który nazywał go „Bummem”? Nieprawdaż, oppa?

Serce mi stanęło, jakbym wcale nie spodziewał się zdrady z jej strony. Chociaż wszystko na to wskazywało, nawet pęknięcia na chodniku, wyglądające jak starannie kiedyś budowana maska, nagle rozbita; a ja oblany zimnym potem przeniosłem wzrok na Jonghyuna. Tęczówki, dotąd w niezbyt ciemnym kolorze nagle ściemniały, ale twarz nie wykazywała żadnych emocji. Jak zareagował na to kłamstwo, czy mógł mnie jakoś za nie ukarać? Gubiłem się nawet w domysłach, a przecież bywały momenty, gdy go znałem. Może tylko tak myślałem, a może jednak nie ukrywał przede mną wszystkiego.

– Jak widzisz żyję – odparł sucho. – A na nas najwyraźniej pora. Bummie, pożegnaj się z przyjaciółką.

Nie zwróciłem na nią nawet wzroku. Była zdrajcą, ale w sumie nawet nie o to chodziło. Nie miałem czasu na złość na nią, gdy musiałem zmierzyć się z tą jego. Była o wiele ważniejsza. Dlatego od razu za nim podążyłem, wpatrzony w jego plecy, bo gdzie indziej. Przez płaszcz nie byłem w stanie nawet wyczuć, czy jego mięśnie są napięte i jak się teraz czuje. Nic nie wiedziałem, tak jak zawsze, gdy w grę wchodził właśnie on. Nigdy nie okazujący zbędnych emocji, chociaż czasami opuszczał maskę, pozwalając zobaczyć mi jego wrażliwość. To właśnie widziałem kiedyś w parku, to samo widziałem, gdy opowiadał mi o śpiewie.

Dlaczego jeszcze nie słyszałem jak śpiewa? Byłem niegodzien poznania jego barwy, każdego drgnięcia, oddechu między dźwiękami, wysokiej nuty lub tej bardzo niskiej, załamania, samego dźwięku, pojedynczego słowa? Co miałem jeszcze zrobić, by go zadowolić? Miałem wrażenie, że balansuję na samej granicy tolerancji.

Staliśmy w jakiejś pustej alejce, on, niby niski, ale nade mną górujący, wciąż odwrócony do mnie plecami, ja za nim, niespokojnie zaciskający dłonie w pięści. Nawet przez grube rękawiczki czułem ból wbijania paznokci, ale to chyba dobrze. To trzymało mnie na ziemi, wystarczająco twardo, żebym się na nim skupił. Słyszałem jego oddech, ale nic poza tym, jakby natura zamilkła na czas mego niepokoju, pozwalając, by prawdziwa burza szalała wewnątrz mnie.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał, w końcu się odwracając. Nadal nie dostrzegałem chociażby cienia emocji w jego oczach. – Kłamałeś. Wiesz, że nie lubię kłamstwa.

Wiedziałem. To śmieszne, że znałem zasady, którymi on się kierował i musiałem ich przestrzegać, podczas gdy nadal nie znałem jego marzeń.

– Przepraszam, hyung – spuściłem głowę. Czułem poczucie winy, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie inaczej poprowadzić całą tę sytuację. Jego wtedy przy mnie nie było, za to była Miku, nie potrafiąca zrozumieć, że zdrobnienie mojego imienia należy do kogoś innego. Zadawałaby zbyt wiele niewygodnych pytań, nie chciałem tego, bo przecież nawet nie miałem co odpowiedzieć. W mojej głowie istniało zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi, ja już nawet jej nie oczekiwałem.

Kochałem Jonghyuna, nie pozwoliłbym, by Miku źle rozumiała jego zachowanie, jego nagłe zniknięcie. Właściwie byłem pewny, że go nie polubi, chociaż nie rozumiałem jak mogła to zrobić. To był najwspanialszy człowiek na świecie, jedyny, którego mogłem nazwać ideałem, Nie było w nim nic, co nie powinno być, wszystko na swoim miejscu. To nie on był zły, to ludzie go nie rozumieli.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie było cię długo i… nie odzywałeś się. Nie byłem pewien, czy wrócisz.

– Przecież ci obiecałem, że wrócę.

– Wiem, hyung. Przepraszam cię. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Błagam, hyung, nie bądź na mnie zły. – Nienawidziłem się za te łzy, które pojawiły się w moich oczach, nie powinienem się tak do niego przyzwyczajać. Ludzie są i ich nie ma, przychodzą i odchodzą. To było całkiem naturalne.

Zrobił krok do przodu. Stał teraz blisko mnie, a ja dostrzegałem jedynie czubki jego zimowych butów, nadal bojąc się spojrzeć w jego oczy. Były zbyt wysoko, a ja nie chciałem zobaczyć tam chłodu, niezadowolenia, a byłem pewien, że jedynie to się tam znajduje. Jak mogłaby tam być zwyczajowa czułość, gdy zachowałem się w tak podły sposób? Skrzywdziłem go, czy może mam nazwać to inaczej, zrobiłem coś nieodpowiedniego, na pewno będzie zły. Nie przeżyłbym, gdyby znów się ode mnie odsunął. Byłem zupełnie na uwięzi jego osobowości, przykuty do niego. Nie umiałem zrobić samodzielnego kroku.

– Bummie – westchnął. Zimne place chwyciły mnie za podbródek i zmuszony byłem podnieść głowę. Niechętnie. I zimno. Czy i on nie nosił rękawiczek, chociaż był już grudzień? Mógł wziąć moje, oddałbym mu je. Kojarzył mi się tylko z ciepłem.

Nie zobaczyłem jednak w jego oczach tego, czego się spodziewałem. Był spokojny, nawet lekko się uśmiechał. Czy to oznaczało, że znów wszystko było między nami w porządku?

– A dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, ze miałeś dziewczynę? – zapytał. Miałem wrażenie, że jest jeszcze bliżej, czułem jego ciało tuż przy moim. Wydawało mi się, jakby chciał mnie przytulić, ale nie byłem pewien. Nigdy niczego nie byłem pewien.

– Nie sądziłem… że muszę.

– Ach tak… Co z nią robiłeś?

– Co? O czym tym mówisz, hyung? – byłem zaskoczony, natomiast on znów wykrzywił wargi w brzydkim grymasie. Przestałem go rozumieć.

– Dotykałeś ją?

– Dlaczego…

– Całowałeś ją? – przerwał mi bezceremonialnie. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, gdy złapał mnie za policzki, bliżej niż dotychczas, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Chciałem coś opowiedzieć, ale zupełnie nie mogłem. Rozpraszały mnie jego oczy, ciemne, wypełnione dziwnym blaskiem, jego usta, lekko rozwarte, nawet chłód bijący od skóry twarzy.

– Ja… – znów nie dane mi było skończyć, chociaż starałem się połączyć chaotyczne myśli w jedną, odpowiednią.

Znów nie dane mi było skończyć, ponieważ ciepłe wargi spoczęły na moich, pieszcząc je lekko. Nie spodziewałem się tego, chociaż marzyłem o tym niejednokrotnie w środku nocy, pod kołdrą, lub pod prysznicem, gdy byłem samotny. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, co czuć, co robić, gdy zdawał się być coraz to bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, ale będąc delikatnym. Nie było w tym ciepła, ale też nie było chłodu. Ani też nie było obojętności, jakby każdy ruch nasiąknięty był tym wszystkim.

Jego usta były miękkie, moje chyba twarde, zmarznięte, popękane od przygryzania. Język, który się przesunął po wargach gorący, ale nie pragnący dostać się dalej. Jonghyun nie robił nic więcej jak przesuwał ustami po moich, wciąż trzymając mnie mocno za policzki, całując delikatnie.

Mój pierwszy pocałunek. Właśnie z nim, człowiekiem, którego kochałem. Chciałem wyciągnąć do niego ręce, opleść go nimi…

Lecz po tym on się odsunął, odwrócił i odszedł.

*

_Park nabrał dla nich szczególnego znaczenia. Tutaj rozmawiali, spotykali się, a Jonghyun przeżywał przemianę. To była dla Kibuma prawdziwa przyjemność, gdy miał szansę obserwować, jak z roztrzepanego nastolatka rozwija się niemal dorosły młodzieniec. Chociaż wydawało się, że to nie jest wcale takie łatwe, by zakochany w dźwiękach Jonghyun nagle ucichł, tak właśnie się stało. Niejednokrotnie, gdy Kibum przychodził na miejsce spotkań, zastawał chłopaka rozciągniętego na ławce, wpatrzonego w niebo chowające się za starymi drzewami, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Wtedy, w takich chwilach, pozwalał sobie go obserwować, jak najprawdziwsze dzieło sztuki. Jonghyun pewnie nawet sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego nagłe ucichnięcie sprawiło, że stawał się coraz bardziej intrygujący. Gdy mówił, gdy się śmiał, był niezwykły. Tak bardzo zakręcony w tym co robił, nie dający sobie chwili wytchnienia. Grając na gitarze, potrafił jednocześnie mówić. Mówić, mówić, mówić. Idąc ulicą, robiąc zakupy, dzwoniąc do rodziców z budki telefonicznej na rogu ulicy – wyrzucał słowa z zawrotną prędkością. Czasami bywał skwaszony i zaczynał wtedy przypominać tego dinozaura, jak go nazwał, wydawałoby się, że dawno temu. Tymczasem tak wiele czasu nie minęło od ich pierwszego spotkania, gdy przysiadł się do niego na ławce, spoglądając na niego poprzez deszcz._

_Lecz wciąż pozostawał tak samo gadatliwy._

_W chwilach, gdy słuchał przyrody, stawał się zupełnie kimś innym._

_Zamyślony, refleksyjny, odrobinę melancholijny, błądził myślami zbyt daleko, by na długo można byłoby go ściągnąć na ziemię, ku przyziemnym sprawom. Czasami mijało wiele czasu, nim zorientował się, że jego towarzysz już przybył, ale Kibum nie winił go. Wiedział jak bardzo uzależniające bywają te nieme rozmowy z przyrodą, którym i on sam chętnie się oddawał. Możliwość słuchania, co Matka Natura miała do powiedzenia w jesienne popołudnia była czymś, czego nie można było przegapić. Tak uważał młodszy, ale i najwyraźniej też starszy Kim._

_Rozmowy z przyrodą nie były jednak jedynym czasem, gdy Jonghyun milczał. Bardzo rzadko odzywał się, gdy miał do czynienia z fortepianem Kibuma._

_Stał tam, gdzie zawsze. Na środku drugiego salonu w rezydencji państwa Kim, był jedynym przedmiotem tam umieszczonym. Chociaż pomieszczenie było duże, cała magia skupiała się tylko w czarnym fortepianie, lśniącym w nikłym świetle lampy. Zawsze panował tam półmrok, jakby czerń instrumentu nie mogła znieść bieli słońca, które kryło się za ciężkimi kotarami. Cała jasność przegrywała walkę, którą rozpoczynała z lśniącymi klawiszami, biegnącymi po pięciolinii nutami, z czarnymi krawędziami, z nimi wszystkimi._

_To Kibum był władcą fortepianu, chociaż instrument czasami zdawał się żyć własnym życiem, jakby dźwięki były w nim zaklęte, a on zyskiwał jedynie możliwość ich wydobywania, ukazywaniu światu._

_Gdy siadał na stołku i kładł smukłe palce na klawiszach, życie zamierało. Nic nie było godne zakłócić ciszy, która po chwili rozbrzmiewała nutami, najpierw delikatnym, dźwięczącymi przez chwilę w pustce, rozpływającymi się po pomieszczeniu. Miał wtedy minę, jakby dostrzegał te niewyraźne kształty, a one mieniły się najpiękniejszymi barwami, jakie istniały w tym skalanym grzechem świecie. Przymykał oczy, a światło lampy naftowej palącej się w kącie, sprawiało, że cienie igrały na jego twarzy. Nawet usta, idealnie wykrojone, rozchylały się delikatnie, a ciemność i jasność toczyły na ich powierzchni walkę o to, która z nich bardziej do niego należała. Nie miały one jednak szansy na rozstrzygnięcie swego nieporozumienia gdyż Kibum wówczas zamykał usta, przymykał oczy i jakby po omacku pozwalał sobie na chwile słodkiej radości, wyrywając na świat kolejne dźwięki, coraz piękniejsze, bardziej niezwykle, ulotne, czarujące. To była magia, jakby trzymał w ręce czarodziejską różdżkę, zaklinającą fortepian, dźwięki i klawisze._

_Jonghyunowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak patrzeć na jego dłonie, na te usta, na wszystko co ich otaczało. Milczał wtedy, to nie była chwila odpowiednia na jakikolwiek dźwięk, to nie była chwila odpowiednia na cokolwiek. Tylko spokój, muzyka i miłość._

_Czym była ta miłość, kto nią kogo obdarzał, czy miała raję bytu, to już nie było ważne. Nie było ważne nic._

*

Nie widziałem się z nim od czasu feralnego, choć długo wyczekiwanego pocałunku. Co prawda minęło ledwie kilka dni, nic strasznego, przecież wcześniej musiałem przetrwać więcej, lecz pewien niepokój pozostał. Czy Jonghyun żałował tego, co zrobił i postanowił znów oddzielić mnie od siebie, jakbyśmy nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi? Drugiego razu bym chyba nie przeżył, moje serce nie było wystarczająco duże, by móc dzielić je w nieskończoność, znosić ostrza na jego powierzchni, wyrywające mi wspomnienia. Było jedynie słabym mięśniem, zmuszonym znosić niezliczone rozdarcia, jakby już jego zwykły ruch nie był wystarczający, jakby wymagano od niego więcej, niż to, do czego został stworzony. Sam od siebie wymagałem dużo, lecz nie sądziłem, że nawet los będzie robił wszystko, by to się jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło. Czym zasłużyłem na to wszystko? Czy to moja dziecięca niewinność, czy może po prostu grzeszyłem? Czy Bóg mógł mnie ukarać za przewinienia moje, lub też wcale nie należące o mnie? Czy to wszystko miało jakiś sens?

Moi „przyjaciele” od razu zauważyli, że coś się stało. Może rzeczywiście zbyt emanowałem cierpieniem, zamiast cieszyć się, że dostałem coś, czego tak bardzo pragnąłem. Marzyłem po nocach o jego słodkich ustach całujących moje, o dłoniach badających każdą krzywiznę mojego ciała. Widziałem jak jego palce muskają moje wargi i nawilżone śliną ruszają w wędrówkę po moim ciele. Potrafiłem poczuć jego dotyk, silny ucisk na pośladkach, władcze przyciąganie. Byłem pewny, że to właśnie byłoby zachowanie Jonghyuna. Miał w sobie coś dominującego, coś, od czego razu wiedziałem, że muszę mu ulegać, kontrolując, czy nie wybiegam przed niego za bardzo, czy nie jest to coś niepożądanego.

Chciałem zasłużyć na jego obecność, jego przyjaźń oraz miłość.

Minho mierzył mnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem, lecz jedynie z daleka. Nie pozwalałem się mu do mnie zbliżać, a on, jedyne za co byłem mu wdzięczny, zatrzymywał również Woohyuna i Dongwoona. Nie chciałem ich obecność, nawet w tej chwili, gdy byłem sam, a Jonghyun ponownie gdzieś się zagubił. Może to wcale nie ja pochodziłem z gwiazd, a on i zapomniawszy drogi powrotnej, zawsze pozostawał zbyt daleko ode mnie na długi czas, dłuższy niż powinien. Chciałem w to wierzyć, w każde, nawet najbardziej irracjonalne wytłumaczenie, bo tylko to pozwalało mi wierzyć, że każde jego zniknięcie nie jest spowodowane moimi błędami. Gdybym był ostrożniejszy w myślach, słowach, czynach, może byłoby dobrze. Idealne. Z nim przez cały czas.

– Kibum.

Niechętnie uniosłem wzrok. Oprócz Minho miałem jeszcze jednego samozwańczego przyjaciela, który widoczne, pomimo ostatniej sytuacji, wcale nie zamierzał odpuścić. Co z tymi ludźmi było nie tak, że walczyli jak szaleni o coś, do czego nawet nie powinni się zbliżać? Czy nie czuli wokół mnie muru, którym się otoczyłem? Istniał tylko jeden klucz, lecz nawet ja go nie posiadałem. Już dawno go zatopiłem gdzieś na dnie rzeki Han. Leżał tam, błagając, by Jonghyun go wyłowił, nikt inny. _Nigdy_. Czasami myślałem, że on rzeczywiście go posiada, lecz czy to było możliwe?

– Słucham, Miku?

– Dlaczego jesteś sam?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nie wiem, gdzie jest Jonghyun – stwierdziłem tylko.

– Może dołączysz do mnie? Chciałem pogadać z Minho. – Wskazała na stojącego niedaleko chłopaka, który najwyraźniej wiedział, że o nim mówimy, bo nie spuszczał z nas wzroku. Był uważny, jakby był psem, gotowym zaatakować każdego, kto tylko się zbliży. Widziałem w nim też dziwne emocje, a to wcale nie zachęcało mnie, by się do niego zbliżyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, tylko kumulowało moją niechęć, a nawet nienawiść, jaką niekiedy do niego czułem. Tak jak teraz.

– Dziękuję, Miku, ale nie – odrzekłem spokojnie; tak spokojnie, jak tylko zdołałem. Głos mi się załamywał, a ja myślami byłem przy moim ukochanym. Gdzie on teraz jest, co robi?

– Kibum – mruknęła, miałem wrażenie, że nieco płaczliwie. – Dlaczego nam to robisz? Nawet zaakceptowałam to, jaki okropny dla mnie ostatnio byłeś. Nie winię cię, naprawdę. To wszystko wina tego złego chłopaka!

Oddech mi zamarł, za to serce zaczęło bić tak szybko, że słyszałem w uszach szum krwi. Nie wierzyłem, ze to powiedziała. Niemożliwe.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– O Jonghyunie, oczywiście – warknęła. Zwyczajnie w świecie na mnie warknęła, natomiast ja się zjeżyłem, obydwoje wyglądaliśmy jak dzikie zwierzęta wypuszczone z klatki.

_Jak ona śmiała?_

_Obraziła go. Powiedziała, że jest zły._

_Dziwka._

_–_ Jak możesz tak o nim mówić? – Odsunąłem się na znaczną odległość, a głos mi drżał. Cały drżałem, a świat przed moimi oczami pociemniał. Czułem ucisk w brzuchu, w sercu, w głowie, wszędzie. Nie wiedziałem jak nad sobą zapanować. Byłem wściekły, ale też rozgoryczony. Panikowałem, co jeśli on dowie się, że Miku tak o nim mówiła? Co jeśli pomyśli, że ją poparłem? – Jak w ogóle śmiesz? To najlepszy człowiek na świecie, lepszych nie ma. Zostaw go w spokoju!

– Kibum, czy ty tego nie widzisz? Omotał cię, robisz wszystko, co ci każe!

– Kłamiesz. Nic o nim nie wiesz. Nic nie wiesz o _nas_ – syknąłem.

Prychnęła, lecz tak, jakby miała się zaraz zadławić. Jej niedorzeczne insynuacje sprawiały, że robiło mi się niedobrze. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Ludzie byli wszędzie, wielu na nas patrzyło, słyszałem szepty, czułem ich pogardę, u niektórych rozbawienie. Nawet Minho wyginał usta w brzydkim grymasie, stojąc tuż za nią. Niby nazywali się moimi przyjaciółmi, lecz obydwoje byli takimi samymi zdrajcami. Nienawidzę ich.

– To bez sensu, noona – powiedział do niej. – Widzisz przecież, że nie da powiedzieć na niego złego słowa. Odpuść sobie, jest skończony.

Zamarłem, wpatrując się w nich. Co według nich to znaczyło? Wcale się nie kończyłem, dzięki Jonghyunowi moje życie się dopiero zaczynało. Kłamali!

– Masz rację, Minho. Chodźmy stąd.

Ludzie przestali nas obserwować, ale szepty nie ustały. Za to ja jedynie potrafiłem za nimi patrzeć, z sercem ściśniętym paniką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przerosły mnie akapity. Żyją własnym życiem i nie chcą się podporządkować


	4. Chapter 4

Nastał świąteczny czas, ostatnie dni szkoły tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem. To był czas gdy pozwoliłem sobie na rozpacz w jej najczystszej formie, nie powstrzymywanej przez nikogo. Kuliłem się na ławce w parku, chociaż zima była sroga, chroniąc dłonie przed białymi płatkami spadającymi z nieba i przysypującymi świat. Wydawało mi się jednak, że nawet chłód, jaki ogarnął ziemię, nie równał się temu lodowi, który skuł me serce, nie pozwalając mu na jednostajny rytm, wybijany przez życie. Pragnąłem aby ten czas dał mi to, co za sobą niósł, w całej swojej bezinteresownej miłości i dobroci, lecz wszystko co pozytywne jakby nie chciało mieć ze mną do czynienia. Nawet Jonghyun mnie opuścił, po raz kolejny nie dając mi choćby jednego znaku, że nadal o mnie pamiętał. Nie pamiętałem nawet, czy padły między nami jakieś obietnice, które zatrzymałyby jego osobę przy mnie. Czy twierdził, że już mnie nie opuści? To niemożliwe, on nigdy nie złamałby obietnicy – a przecież go nie było. Zatem nigdy się nie pojawiła?

Czekałem na niego, wbijając wzrok w zaczerwienione palce, pozbawione rękawiczek. Skostniały od wielogodzinnego oczekiwania. Gdy unosiłem powieki, by spojrzeć w głąb parkowej alejki, nie dostrzegałem nic poza niewyraźnymi kształtami drzew obsypanych śniegiem, niskich krzaków, bardziej przypominających cienie kryjące się między gałązkami, niż część przyrody. Dlaczego nawet natura nie chciała ofiarować mi pomocy, a brzmiała obcością i nieprzyjaznością? Czy zrobiłem coś, czym załamałem jej odwieczny rytm?

Czy pragnąłem więcej szczęścia, niż mi było dane? Czy byłem zbyt zachłanny?

Minęło kilka dni, chyba musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, że Jonghyun mnie unika, bezdusznie odbiera mi swą postać sprzed moich oczu, skazując mnie na udręki. Nie byłem gotów na zmierzenie się z myślą, że mógłbym się więcej z nim nie spotkać, że mógłbym nigdy więcej nie spojrzeć mu w oczy, lśniące jak gwiazdy, nie dotknąć jego dłoni, tak ciepłej, tej samej, która, w chwili w której obejmowała moją, czułem jakby otulał mnie płaszcz bezpieczeństwa. Moja dusza była pusta, zaś serce wyrwane i zatopione gdzieś na dnie rzeki Han, w ciemnych głębinach, które wydawały się nie mieć dna. Jedynie mrok, strach i zguba, która czekała każdego śmiałka nurkującego w otchłani. Wydawało mi się, że właśnie tam jest moje miejsce, tam powinienem się znaleźć. Pragnąłem już spokoju, chociaż wiązałem go z mym ukochanym. Jak długo chce mnie skazywać na ból, który tak trudno przetrwać, mimo świadomości, że jest ktoś, dla kogo powinienem żyć? To nie działało – im więcej czasu mijało, tym częściej stawałem na moście, wpatrując się w nęcące odmęty wody. Pragnąłem się zanurzyć w jej oczyszczających falach i pozostać tam na zawsze, zasnąć i nie musieć się znów mierzyć z każdym dniem. Odejść i nie wracać, już nigdy.

A mimo to każdego dnia wstawałem z łóżka, z nadzieją, że to ten dzień, gdy Jonghyun znów do mnie wróci, poczochra moje włosy, rzucając jakąś wymówkę. Nie interesowało mnie, co miał mi do powiedzenia, czemu po tym, jak mnie pocałował, zniknął. Tak naprawdę, chciałem tylko tego, by wrócił. Czy to tak wiele?

Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem i nie będę kochać tak jak jego, byłem tego pewien. Nawet wtedy, gdy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy po dłuższym czasie, byłem pewien, że to jedyny człowiek, który mógłby dać mi choć odrobinę szczęścia. A może to tak, że tylko od niego chciałbym je przyjąć, gdyż ofiarował mi je w tak prostej formie – jedynie _będąc._

Gdy rano wstawałem, widziałem, że babcia nucąc coś pod nosem, ubierała choinkę. Zatrzymała mnie nawet, jej spokojny głos przeciął chaos w mojej głowie, lecz ja tylko przyśpieszyłem kroku, opuszczając głowę.

Nie wierzyłem w Boga, już nie. Przecież, gdyby był, na świecie istniała by sprawiedliwość, a każdy miałby prawo do szczęścia. _Ja_ go nie miałem, bo nie zapracowałem na to wystarczająco mocno. Może musiałem się jeszcze bardziej postarać, a może to było coś, do czego nigdy nie miałem sięgnąć.

W moim domu jedynie babcia celebrowała narodziny Jezusa, podczas gdy ja po prostu starałem się uśmiechać, gdy przenosiła na mnie pełne szczęścia spojrzenie. Babcia wierzyła, ufała Bogu, a ja zazdrościłem jej tej wiary, chociaż przecież z pełną świadomością ją odrzuciłem. Wydawało się, że wystarczyło po prostu uwierzyć w to, co mówił Kościół, w to, co przekazywali ludzie, a świat stawał się piękniejszy, jakby bardziej kolorowy, z klarownym planem na wszystko, nawet na śmierć. Ja jednak nie byłem w stanie zmusić się, by choćby poznać źródło szczęścia mojej kochanej babci, za to zawierzałem się naturze i przeznaczeniu, które grało ze mną w karty.

Stałem na scenie, lecz całkiem opuszczony, nawet snop światła na mnie rzucony był wyblakły, ledwo przebijający ciemność. Nikogo ze mną nie było. Byłem aktorem opuszczonego teatru, w którym brakowało nawet reżysera sztuki, gotowego wziąć scenariusz mego życia we własne ręce. Byłem samotny, a jedyny, który gotowy był stać pod sceną, zniknął.

Tęskniłem. Kochałem.

A jego nie było.

Zmieniłem pozycję, opuszczając powieki. Byłem przemarznięty i chciało mi się spać, a mimo to uparcie czekałem, czując w sobie już ledwie tlący się promień nadziei, że może mój ukochany przybędzie. Chciałbym, by złapał mnie za rękę i uśmiechnął się tym pięknym uśmiechem, by znów stał się moim bohaterem. Tak jak wtedy, gdy obronił mnie przed oprawcami w szkole, całkiem zmieniając ich nastawienie do mnie. Lub tak, jak wtedy, gdy nie opuścił mnie, gdy odkrył prawdę o mojej matce. Usiadł wtedy obok mnie i objął, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca przez długi czas. Pozwolił mi płakać, a ja to robiłem. To właśnie wtedy chyba pojąłem, że łzy, które starałem się skrywać, przy nim mogłem wylewać bez wstydu, bo on wszystko rozumiał i zawsze starał się sprawić, by świat był choć odrobinę lepszy. Akceptował mnie, a wraz z tym nadchodziła moja własna samoakceptacja, tak przeze mnie wyczekiwana. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czułem się bardziej na miejscu, potrzebny. Porzuciłem takie myśli zaraz po wstąpieniu na teren szkoły, gdzie rozpieszczone dzieci, myślące, że mogą zawładnąć światem, rządziły uczuciami i chęcią do życia. Moją ukradli i zdeptali, gnębiąc ciało i duszę. Każdy dzień był udręką, a ja marzyłem o tym, by nastąpił koniec, nawet jeśli to miała być moja klęska. Byłem tak przerażony, że nawet własne tchórzostwo już było mi obojętne. Nie można być tchórzem jeszcze bardziej, gdy sprzedało się własne życie przypadkowi, leżąc w brukowanej alei. Umierałem w szkole.

Potem pojawił się Jonghyun, moje wybawienie.

A mimo to umierałem dalej. Jak to możliwe?

\- Przeziębisz się, nieodpowiedzialny dzieciaku.

Nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jedynie uniosłem powieki, dziwnie ociężałe i uśmiechnąłem się zdrętwiałymi wargami. Doczekałem się go. Po raz kolejny do mnie powrócił.

\- Bummie, przecież ty jesteś przemarznięty – wykrzyknął, obejmując mnie. Jego pełne obawy oczy błądziły po mojej twarzy, sam już nie wiem czego szukając. Nie skupiałem się na jego czynach, zamiast tego przyciągnąłem go za szalik i mocno do niego przytuliłem, wdychając uspokajający zapach. Nie było nic lepszego niż jego ciepło, które niosło za sobą bezpieczeństwo.

\- Czekałem na ciebie, hyung – oznajmiłem mu, czując dumę, że dałem radę.

\- Świetnie. Ale czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego czekałeś na mnie tak lekko ubrany? Twoja babcia gotowa będzie oskarżyć mnie o całe zło świata, gdy tylko zobaczy w jakim jesteś stanie.

Uśmiechnąłem się ponuro. Niechęć między Jonghyunem a moją babcia była niemal sławna. Zdaje się, że wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że ona nie akceptuje mojego przyjaciela, mimo, że nawet jej własne przyjaciółki wstawiały się za nim. Wiele razy słyszałem jak siedząc z nimi przy herbacie, twierdzi, że po prostu nie potrafi się do niego przekonać. One w zamiast powtarzały, że to przecież taki porządny chłopak, z dobrej rodziny, zawsze grzeczny, pomocny, uśmiechnięty. Schowany za drzwiami kiwałem potakująco głową, natomiast później, podczas gdy one wychodziły, obiecywałem, że na pewno go pozdrowię, gdy tylko się zobaczymy.

\- Byłem niecierpliwy – przyznałem, pozwalając, by założył mi własne rękawiczki na dłonie. Serce mi mocniej załomotało, a na twarz wpełzł rumieniec. Czułem go na zziębniętych policzkach i, zdaje się, sam Jonghyun również to zauważył - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a jego oczy zabłyszczały figlarnie. Przez cały czas klęczał na chodniku, podczas gdy ja pragnąłem, żeby był jeszcze bliżej. Dlaczego był tam, to nie było jego miejsce.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zniknąłeś zupełnie niespodziewanie, hyung. Chciałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Bummie, przecież obiecałem. Miałem już nigdy nie znikać, pamiętasz? – Pokiwałem potakująco głową, choć tak naprawdę jego słowa były zupełnie zatarte w mojej pamięci. Nie byłem pewien czy coś takiego mówił, czy kiedykolwiek coś na ten temat wspominał. Wiele naszych wspomnień było dziwnie oddzielonych ode mnie grubą nieprzezroczystą taflą szkła, którego źródła nie potrafiłem ustalić. Czy może winę ponosiły moje wypadki, czy może moja chęć zniknięcia, tak często towarzysząca mi w ostatnim czasie, gdy chciałem być jednocześnie coraz bliżej Jonghyuna, ale też coraz dalej? Jego bliskość była ukojeniem bólu, ale też źródłem innego, niezrozumiałego dla mnie. Całkiem nowego. – Widzisz, kochanie. Musiałem coś załatwić, ale już jestem. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Bummie.

Wstrzymałem spojrzenie, a potem ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Czy ten pocałunek miał jakiś sens? Czy miał być zwiastunem nowych wydarzeń? Pragnąłem tego jak nic innego, chciałem, by mnie tulił, pieścił mnie ciało. Chciałem tych słów. Tych dawno wyczekiwanych przeze mnie dwóch słów, znaczących tak wiele dla zakochanego człowieka. Czy mogłem dostać od niego więcej, niż to, co dał mi dotychczas? Czy moja śmiałość nie była zbyt pochopna, w pragnieniu jego miłości?

\- Kibummie? A co to miało być?

\- Hyung… - udało mi się jedynie wyjąkać. Błagałem go w myślach, by domyślił się o co mi chodzi, gdyż sam nie potrafiłem na głos przyznać się do swojej zakazanej miłości, niedozwolonej przed światem.

\- Nie myśl o tym, Bummie. Będzie na to czas – stwierdził. Przez chwilę jedynie patrzył w moje oczy, podczas gdy w jego szalała burza. Dopiero po chwili, jakby na przekór własnym słowom, ułożył dłoń na moimi policzku, delikatnie pieszcząc moją skórę kciukiem. Miałem ochotę łkać, tak bardzo czułem w sobie miłość do niego. Rozrywało mi serce z niepewności i oczekiwania na to, co może się stać. Czułem jak się zbliża, lecz ja sam nie potrafiłem się poruszyć. Jedynie patrzyłem przed siebie, wprost w jego migotające oczy. Czy, gdy niebo nagle przecina błyskawica, czy lśni ono jak te oczy? Czy gdy w ciemności rozbłyska latarnia, nagła zbawcza iskierka – czy niesie ona tyle światła, co te oczy? Czy ogień w kominku liżący polana w zimną noc, daje tyle ciepła, co te oczy?

To on mnie pocałował, przelewając w dotyk naszych warg więcej uczuć, niż potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, więcej, niż niejednokrotnie sam czułem. Czasami byłem jedynie pustą skorupą, nie było we mnie nic, żadnych emocji, uczuć, pragnień, porzuconych gdzieś na dnie duszy marzeń. Wtedy nie potrafiłem nawet zrobić jednego kroku, schowany między fałdami własnej klęski. A jednak, mimo to, mimo wszystkich śladów, że nie jestem godzien na niego, na to życie, które próbował uratować, on mnie całował, coraz mocniej, natarczywiej. To był nasz drugi pocałunek, bardziej przypominający walkę, niż nasze ostatnie zbliżenie. Próbowałem się poprawić, specjalnie dla niego, lecz nie potrafiłem, choć wsunąłem dłonie pod jego szalik i mocno za niego trzymałem, bojąc się, by przede mną nie uciekł. By nie zostawił mnie po raz kolejny, pozostawiając na moich ustach swój własny smak.

Przesuwał wargami po moich, a ja czułem iskry, które przebiegały po plecach, swoją wędrówkę kończąc chyba w stopach. Gdy jego dłonie błądziły po skrawkach mojej odsłoniętej skóry, pragnąłem, by stopił się ze mną w całość, tak było mi dobrze. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, że mógłby przestać. Pragnąłem go.

Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, gdy odsunął się ode mnie. Nie chciałem go puścić, czując panikę w sercu. Czekałem na jakiekolwiek słowa, które potwierdziłyby, że to wcale nie był zwykły pocałunek, że może oznaczał on początek czegoś nowego, lepszego, kolejnego etapu tego życia, które jak dotąd było po prostu szare, jak popiół, wyściełający zgliszcza. Popiół był wszędzie, padał z nieba jak deszcz, bury, niepokojący; pokrywał wszelkie powierzchnie; otaczał mnie jak kokonem, sprawiając, że świat stawał się jednostajną szarością. To przecież widziałem, gdy oczekiwałem śmierci w parkowej alei. Niebo było popielate, świat tez był taki, jakby to była zmowa przeznaczenia, by nie dawać jakiekolwiek nadziei nawet tym, którzy już niczego nie oczekiwali - tylko właśnie jej. Nadziei, pięknej, kolorowej, w kolorach, których człowiek nie potrafił pojąć.

Był też we mnie, gdzie szalał ogień, spalający wszystko – miłość, dobroć, chęć do życia; pozostawał jedynie szary popiół.

Czy zatem jego usta na moich mogłyby pomalować niebo na błękitny kolor? Czy słońce, kiedyś jakby przyćmione, mogło już być tak żółte, jak powinno być?

Bo chociaż Jonghyun był moim słońcem, bohaterem, biegnącym mi na ratunek, przecież kochałem ciepło. Bezpieczeństwo wiązałem jedynie z nim, bo chociaż sprawiało, że na świecie powstawały cienie, nic w nic nie mogło się chować. Noc i szarość były niebezpieczne, bo nie niosły nic, co byłoby dobre. Jedynie mary, zjawy, zło, zimno. Noc była porą, gdy koszmary wychodziły z ukrycia i nawet uścisk ramion nie był wystarczający, by odgonić ciemne kształty sprzed oczu.

Czy jego usta mogły zmienić świat?

\- Hyung – jęknąłem kolejny raz, spuszczając wzrok. Chciałem być tylko jego, czy on też tego chciał? Czy wziąłby to, co miałem mu do zaoferowania, nawet jeśli było to tylko pokaleczone, niedoświadczone ciało i pęknięte serce?

\- Chodźmy do ciebie, Kibummie. Musisz się ubrać w coś ciepłego.

\- Ale, hyung…

\- Porozmawiamy o tym, Bummie. Obiecuję. – Złapał mnie za dłoń i pomógł wstać, zaś gdy już stałem prosto przyciągnął mnie znów do siebie, przytulając. Ustami musnął moją odsłoniętą szyję, przecież był niższy ode mnie, już od dłuższego czasu. – Nie zostawię cię już nigdy, Bummie.

Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Powiedział to.

*

_Byli na jakiejś łące, wiecznej zieleni skąpanej w promieniach słońca, o której istnieniu Kibum nawet nie miał pojęcia. Gdzież mógł się wybrać, gdy gubił się nawet na ulicach miasta, zbyt przekraczającego swą wielkości szklany klosz matki? To była inicjatywa Jonghyuna, by spakowali plecaki i wyruszyli w wycieczkę, daleko od cywilizacji, która tylko przeszkadzała im niepotrzebnym gwarem. I chociaż pomysł był Kima, młody Bum skwapliwie przytaknął, gotowy iść za nim gdziekolwiek by chciał, czując już w sobie pewne oznaki zbytniego przywiązania do przypadkowo spotkanego w deszczowe popołudnie człowieka – ponadto, czy za miastem nie miało być pięknej ciszy, wypełnionej tymi dźwiękami, których tak wyczekiwał w opuszczonej części parku? Niosły one życie, bo nic nie było w bezruchu, wszystko się przemieszczało, latało, planowało, lśniło. Żadnych przerw, przecież natura nie ustawała. Chyba właśnie to tak się podobało młodemu chłopcu – że cokolwiek by się nie działo, do jakiej sytuacji by nie doszło, na naturę zawsze mógł liczyć, bo nigdy nie zostawiała go sama, otulała swymi ramionami, utkanymi ze słońca, rosy i cichego trelu pośród drzew. Gdy czuł się samotny, pozwalał sobie na zasłuchanie w ciszy, gdzie otaczało go miliony dźwięków, a świat chętnie otaczał go swymi zapracowanymi ramionami. To była kolejna swoista kula, w której się znajdował, lecz wydawała się ona nie mieć końca, być bez granic, które by nakazywały mu pozostać w jednym miejscu, bez możliwości poznania czegoś więcej, niż tylko to, co go otaczało na co dzień._

_Natura, nieustannie zapracowana, przypominała mu, że nigdy nie jest sam i może się czemuś zawierzyć, nawet jeśli wylewając swe troski, nie byłby w stanie otrzymać odpowiedzi. Wystarczyła mu chyba tylko świadomość, że istnieje coś, co ma sens i władzę, której on może się podporządkować, nie bojąc o własną wolność. Ta była dla niego ważna, mimo że czasami czuł, jakby daleko mu było od bycia panem własnego życia._

_Pozwolił sobie położyć się pośród trawy, obserwując niebo nad nim. Nawet nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na Jonghyuna, który przysiadł obok niego i bawił się jakimś kwiatkiem, spoglądając na niego. Był zbyt zajęty tym, co dzieje się nad nim, by zwracać uwagę na coś, co jest wokół – niebo było piękne, w niezwykłym odcieniu błękitu. Zdobiły go te chmury, które skłaniały do zabawy w wyszukiwanie kształtów, zaś nad tym wszystkim królowało słońce, pan na bezbrzeżnym oceanie._

_\- Podoba ci się tu? – zapytał Jonghyun, gdy cisza przedłużała się. Nie lubił jej nadal gdy była w nadmiarze, mimo że przecież już poznał jej walory artystyczne, a także pewien wpływ jaki miała na ludzką duszę._

_\- Tak, hyung – potwierdził, nie wysilając się na dłuższą odpowiedź. Jedynie przekręcił się na bok, spoglądając spod przymrużonych powiek na chłopaka. Był przystojny, już dawno to zauważył. Byłby niemądry, gdyby nie zwrócił na to uwagi, mimo, że przecież byli tylko zwykłymi znajomymi, których nie łączyło nic więcej, niż nie musiało. Jonghyun twierdził, że byli przyjaciółmi, ale kimże jest przyjaciel? Tego Kibum nie wiedział. Właściwie, mimo że posiadał pewną definicję czym przyjaźń jest, ostatecznie w nią nie wierzył i nawet nie próbował tego zmienić. Nie potrzebował żadnych komplikacji w swoim życiu, a tym niewątpliwie byłoby wplątywanie się w niewygodną relację z innym człowiekiem. Być może gdzieś na dnie duszy tęsknił do tego, lecz czy można czuć tęsknotę do czegoś, czego nigdy się nie poznało? Na pewno nie, a przyjaźń przecież nie istniała. Nie było sensu nawet się nad nią zastanawiać, bo to było tylko błądzenie pośród marzeń, nic nie wnoszących do jego życia._

_Przyjrzał się Jonghyunowi bliżej. Zawsze zwracał uwagę na oczy – były one przecież zwierciadłem ludzkiej duszy, ukazującym wszystkie emocje, nawet fałsz, wydający skrywać się głęboko pod wszystkimi maskami; lecz teraz był w stanie jedynie zauważyć, że te są wpatrzone w niego i wcale nie zamierzały odpuścić, jakby siłowali się o to, kto pierwszy odwróci wzrok. Młodszy Kim przez chwilę bawił się myślą, że mógłby wziąć udział w ten rozrywce, lecz zaraz porzucił ten pomysł – patrzenie w oczy mogło być niebezpieczne, o ile nie chciał utknąć pomiędzy niepotrzebnymi mu uczuciami. Miał ich sam w sobie wystarczająco, by myśleć też o tych drugiego chłopaka. Zajął się za to znajdującymi wokół niego kwiatami, udając, że wcale nie dostrzega nieco niepokojącego spojrzenia Jonghyuna. Być może nie czuł się na tyle doceniony tego dnia, tak jak zawsze to było, ale powinien wybaczyć Kibumowi – czyż nie znajdował się w miejscu, które mógłby nazwać swoim domem, gdyby nie oczywiste, że pochodził raczej z gwiazd? Tak twierdził Jonghyun, lecz wtedy jego znajomy, jak ten sam siebie nazywał, jedynie spuszczał skromnie wzrok, mamrocząc, że mówi głupstwa. Dla Jonghyuna to jednak nie były głupstwa, a chłopak siedzący przed nim niezwykle go inspirował. Chciał być zawsze obok niego i powtarzał sobie, że to jedynie przejściowe zainteresowanie, które pewnego dnia po prostu przeminie. Być może wtedy, gdy ten chłopak w końcu nazwie go przyjacielem, czego przecież nie chciał nigdy zrobić. Wtedy pewnie granice zatarłyby się, a on, mogąc poznać Kibuma bliżej, przestałby o nim niemal obsesyjnie myśleć._

_\- Zróbmy wianki, hyung! – wykrzyknął młodszy i szybko wstał, by pozbierać odpowiednią ilość kolorowych kwiatów, natomiast Jonghyun nawet nie drgnął, z rozbawieniem obserwując biegającego chłopaka. Wyglądał po prostu uroczo, gdy jego dziwnie za szeroka koszulka powiewała za nim, zaś nieco przydługie włosy podskakiwały przy każdym jego kroku, gdy schylał się po kolejne rośliny, dokładane do naręcza kwiatów, trzymanych blisko serca. Może nie powinien go tak nazywać, lecz nic innego nie nasuwało mu się na myśl, gdy na niego patrzył. Był jedynie młodym chłopcem, pragnącym zabawy i w niej się zatrącającym. To sprawiało, że uśmiech na twarzy obsypanej piegami był szerszy niż kiedykolwiek, brązowe oczy tak przypominające kocie, błyszczały kusząco. – Hyung, no! Rusz się!_

_To był moment, gdy Kibum był po prostu sobą, tym samym, który starał się nie pamiętać o szklanym kloszu, o dzieciakach, które każdego dnia na niego czekały, o tym, że niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się jak to jest umrzeć. To był czas, gdy po prostu bawił się, udawał, że nadal jest dzieckiem, które jest nieświadome niczego, choć tak naprawdę zdążył uzbierać bagaż, który ciążył mu przy każdym kroku. Ludzie złożyli do niego troski, żale, liczne złe słowa i spojrzenia, sprawiające, że ramiona chłopca uginały się od ciężaru. On jedynie go nosił, to inni go wypełniali, zmuszając go do okrutnych prób zrobienia kolejnego kroku._

_Lecz nie teraz, teraz Kibum był po prostu Bummem, który chciał upleść wianki, znajdując się z najbliższym mu człowiekiem gdzieś na krańcu świata, z dala od wszystkich, z dala od kłopotów i tak jakby z dala od dawnego, przestraszonego Kibuma, niechętnemu Jonghyunowi. Czyż przez długi czas go nie odpychał, uraczając jedynie ciężkim spojrzeniem, dziwnie dorosłym jak na takiego dzieciaka? Teraz zaś nawet starszy Kim go nie poznawał – gdzie podział się ten dojrzały nastolatek?_

_Tego chyba nawet sam Kibum nie wiedział. Być może natura choć na moment oddała mu niewinność i pozwoliła na chwilę złudnej radości, która w każdym momencie mogła zaginąć? Koszmary czaiły się blisko, złe spojrzenia również, tylko niekiedy światło umożliwiało prawdziwe życie._

_Lecz gdy zaczął zapadać zmrok, z cienia zaczęły wychodzić prawdziwe udręki, dotąd niewidoczne, dając chwile wytchnienia. Niebo pociemniało, zaś słońce schowało się za horyzontem, sprawiając, że Kibum drżał, niespokojnie wpatrując się w ścianę lasu, jaka zdawała się dopiero co wyrosnąć za nimi. Widział jak pomiędzy koronami drzew błyszczą straszne oczy, za gałęzie chwytały poszarpane mroczne dusze, zaś po trawie pełzły koszmary, gotowe opleść go swymi mackami. Chwilę wcześniej błagał Jonghyuna, by już wracali do domu, lecz ten stwierdził, że wciąż jest dostatecznie wcześnie, jakby zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego towarzysz jest na skraju paniki. Może zresztą tak właśnie było, prawdę o swoich lękach zdradził mu długi czas po tym, wyrzucając z siebie prawdę pod osłoną nocą. Dla niego owa osłona nic nie znaczyła, była straszniejsza, niż ktokolwiek był w stanie pomyśleć. Koszmar za koszmarem, ciemność utkana ze strachu, lepka jak pajęcza sieć, łapiąca chwile szczęścia i jasności, gdy tylko się do niej zbliżały. Nienawidził tego i bał się najbardziej w świecie._

_Czy Jonghyun nie mógł po prostu go posłuchać? Wtedy może nie musiałby patrzeć jak młodszy drży i nie zaproponowałby mu koca, sądząc, że to chłód zbliżającej się nocy jest winien stanowi Kibuma. Ten miał chęć krzyczeć i uciekać, choć nie miał gdzie; spędzili przecież dzień na polanie otoczonej ciemnym lasem. Wszędzie byli wrogowie, w cieniu czyhała śmierć, a w jego piersi rodził się krzyk, coraz potężniejszy, coraz gorszy, bo nie mogący ukazać się światu._

_Niebo późnego wieczora niewątpliwie miało pewną urodę, której nawet do cna przerażony Kim nie mógł mu odmówić. Granat, malowany pędzlem nad głowami ludzi, mieszał się z szarością i błękitem, lekkimi pociągnięciami tuż ad linią widnokręgu,, tworząc lazurowy kolor, toczący na nieboskłonie bitwę z mrokiem, powoli pełznącym w jego kierunku. Jasność walczyła ostatnimi promieniami słońca, które niechętnie chowało się za drzewami, podejmowało próbę, by choć odrobinę dłużej pozostać na niebie, pomalowanym w granatowe plamy, zaś ciemność, wygrywająca, mimo uciążliwej próby światła, posyłała w jej stronę jakby jej własną broń, gdyż nic poza własną ciemnością i nimi nie było jej dane. Gwiazdy towarzyszyły nocy, walcząc o jej panowanie na niebie, złotem zdobiąc niebiański całun, zaś księżyc przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu ze spokojem, lśniąc coraz mocniej. To była pełnia, pełna magii i władzy pora, która ożywiała naturę, ale też wypuszczała w świat potwory._

_Kibum otarł łzę, gdy Jonghyun objął go ramieniem, lecz nie spuszczał wzroku z pana nocy. Był on lśniąco perłową kulą, niekiedy muśnięta pędzlem zanurzonym w szarej farbie, lśniącej równo mocno, co same gwiazdy. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy może ufać księżycowi, skoro był on wysłannikiem nocy, zaś ta panowała nad koszmarami. Wydawał się on być towarzyszem natury, lecz sam nie potrafił zdecydować – kojarzyła mu się ona jedynie z bezpieczeństwem, bliskością. On był obcy, odległy… lecz jakby samotny na niebie._

_Jak sam Kibum. Samotny na świecie, otoczony gwiazdami. Może Jonghyun miał rację? Może to właśnie był jego dom?_

*

W szkole szybko zauważyli, że relacja między nami uległa pewnej zmianie. Jak to się stało, sam nie byłem pewien. A może właśnie wiedziałem? Chociaż nigdy nie potrafiłem określić pozycji Jonghyuna w szkolnej hierarchii, każdy zdawał się wiedzieć kim on właściwie jest. Nigdy nie zabiegałem o tę wiedzę, po prostu akceptując jego miejsce, jakiekolwiek by nie było. Wydawał się być po prostu kimś na uboczu, nie angażującym się w sprawy zwykłych ludzi, może będąc ponad nimi, lecz jednocześnie każdy zdawał się liczyć z jego zdaniem, choć niechętnie je wygłaszał. Mimo to, nikt się do niego nie zbliżał. Również tego nie potrafiłem sobie wytłumaczyć. Czy coś ich odstraszało w moim przyjacielu? Czy było to możliwe? Gdy na niego patrzyłem, wydawał się być najlepszą osobą na świecie, która nigdy nikogo by nie skrzywdziła. Dobroć wręcz do niego biła, dlaczego więc jego dziwne odosobnienie? Może to ta siła, której zawsze byłem świadom? Był wysoko, silny i niezwyciężony, być może to szacunek trzymał wszystkich z dala?

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o mnie, sprawa była wyjątkowo jasna. Byłem przecież byłym chłopakiem Miku Nasai, najbardziej pożądanej dziewczyny w naszej szkole, to dało mi sławę już chyba na zawsze. Zwróciłem ich uwagę, choć w ogóle się o to nie prosiłem, właściwie – uciekałem od tego; wplątując się w relację w nią, dodatkowo wykazując daleko idący indywidualizm. Moja chęć do podążania własną ścieżką, która tak zaimponowała Miku, również przyciągała ludzkie spojrzenia, jakbym był jedynym chłopakiem z przefarbowanymi włosami, dziwnymi ubraniami, niecodziennym podejściem do życia. Byłem inny. Jak zawsze. Ludzie z jednej strony lubili tą odmienność, lecz z drugiej bali się jej i starali trzymać jak najdalej, jakby była dziwną chorobą – fascynującą, lecz straszną.

Ludzie się patrzyli. Ciągle, bez chwili przerwy, jakby nie mieli własnych spraw na głowie, jakby dwoje mężczyzn tak blisko siebie było bardziej interesujące niż ich własne życie. Nie byli pewni, co właściwie nas łączy, czy to przyjaźń, czy to coś więcej. Właściwie nawet ja sam tego nie wiedziałem, lecz i tak nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z ich uwagą. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, gdy tylko czułem na sobie ich wzrok, chciałem wstać i wykrzyczeć im wszystkim, by po prostu zostawili mnie w spokoju. Nie chciałem ich uwagi, a jedynie pragnąłem mieć przy sobie Jonghyuna. On zresztą nie chciał bym się nimi przejmował i zawracał sobie głowę innymi relacjami, niż ta z nim i ja mu ufałem. Skoro tak mówił, musiało być dobrze, dlatego też gdy tylko ktoś wypowiadał moje imię, spuszczałem głowę i szukałem mojego szczęścia pośród innych, nijakich uczniów. Wymijałem bezbarwny tłum, stawiając krok za krokiem, nie zważając na poszturchiwania, szepty, pozdrowienia, okrzyki. Umiałem to robić, bo ucieczką parałem się cale moje wcześniejsze życie – a przecież droga do Jonghyuna wcale nią nie była. To była tylko droga, która miała mnie zbliżyć do szczęścia. Z dala od kłopotów, bliżej ratunku.

\- Kim Kibum.

Oto nadchodziła. Nie dawała mi spokoju, chociaż robiłem, co tylko mogłem, by być z dala od niej. Okazała się być najbardziej upartym człowiekiem na świecie, nawet Minho, ten sam Minho, który uparcie walczył o moje życie, odpuścił zmierzenia się ze mną. Sprawiało to, że byłem mu wdzięczny, lecz jedynie odrobinę, zdając sobie sprawę, z jakim trudem doszliśmy do tej sytuacji. Ona jednak nie poddawała się, jakby co najmniej stało się to jej życiowym celem. Chyba sądziła, że mnie ratuje, wyciąga ze szponów Jonghyuna; nadałaby się do mojej babci, jak sądzę. Obydwie tak samo na niego reagowały, a ja nadal zupełnie nie rozumiałem o co im chodzi. O co chodzi całemu światu, że sprzeciwia się mnie i mojemu szczęściu, które w końcu odnalazłem. Czy nawet na to nie zasługiwałem, że babcia kręciła głową nad Jonghyunem, twierdząc, że nie potrafi go polubić, a ciszej wspominając, że czuje w nim zło. Co sprawiło, że Miku tak uparcie mnie pilnowała i prosiła o opuszczenie Jonghyuna? Dlaczego nawet Minho nie rozumiał słowa przyjaźń, choć tak wiele dla niego znaczyło?

\- Miku, dobrze cię znów widzieć – rzekłem do niej, rzucając obłudny uśmiech i jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem Kima. Chociaż chciałem znaleźć się już blisko niego, wolałem też, by nie był świadom, że choć na chwile przystanąłem, by odpowiedzieć na słowa mojej byłej dziewczyny. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że byłby z tego niezadowolony i wcale się nie dziwiłem – przecież byłem teraz tylko i wyłącznie jego. Nikt inny nie miał do mnie praw, a już na pewno nie ona. Sam nie potrafiłem zrozumieć czemu jednak przystanąłem, choć Jonghyun mówił mi, bym ignorował wszystkich ludzi, którzy próbowali zwrócić moją uwagę. Dotychczas tak robiłem, lecz coś kazało mi jej wysłuchać, choć niemal byłem pewien, co znów chciała mi powiedzieć. 

\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie – odpowiedziała, wykrzywiając usta w gorzkim uśmiechu. Widząc jej reakcję, również i ja przestałem udawać, że jestem choć odrobinę zadowolony z naszego spotkania. Nie byłem i tylko modliłem się w duchu, by nie było tu nigdzie Jonghyuna. Już dość miałem przez nią problemów. Gdyby nas zauważył razem, mógłby być bardzo zły, a nie chciałem poczuć jego gniewu. Nie wiedziałem jaką formę mógłby przybrać.

\- Masz rację. Czego ode mnie chcesz tym razem?

\- Gdzie jest Jonghyun? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, rozglądając się nerwowo. Widocznie także ona nie chciała, by wiedział o tej rozmowie.

Zaśmiałem się zimno w duchu, z satysfakcją patrząc nawet na jej zmarznięte dłonie, które bezskutecznie próbowała ukryć w zbyt płytkich kieszeniach. Nigdy nie nosiła rękawiczek.

\- W szkole, jak sądzę.

Skinęła głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i zaraz do mnie doskoczyła, łapiąc za ramię. Szarpnąłem się zaskoczony, lecz ona ani myślała mnie puścić, widocznie znów gotowa do powtarzania jej nudnych kazań. Nie myliłem się wiele, gdy usłyszałem jej głos.

\- Opamiętaj się, Kibum, błagam cię. On cię zniszczy, odejdź od niego, nim będzie za późno!

Wywróciłem oczami. Mimo, że usłyszałem to raptem drugi raz, miałem wrażenie, jakby to było już nudne, jakbym już słyszał to zbyt wiele razy, by w ogóle się tym przejąć. Miku mogła mówić co chciała – jej udział w moim życiu minął bez większego echa, więc czemu w ogóle miałabym zwracać uwagę na to, czego ona chce? Nie była zbyt istotna – kiedyś była przecież niezbyt wygodnym kołem ratunkowym, jedynie potem, przez bardzo krótki okres czasu, wydawało mi się, że mógłbym jej zaufać, może nawet mógłbym się do niej zbliżyć, uważając za swoją przyjaciółkę. To było nieracjonalne i teraz już wiedziałem, że się myliłem. Jonghyun był bardzo pomocny w dostrzeganiu własnych błędów – tych, które popełniłem, gdy był nieobecny – do czego niewątpliwie należało wejście w bliższe stosunki z Minho, Woohyunem, Dongwoonem oraz Miku; jak i tych, które mogły mi się dopiero przytrafić. Nie wiem, czy bym sobie poradził, gdyby nie pilnował każdego mojego kroku, bym nie popełnił niepotrzebnych głupstw. Byłem mu bardzo wdzięczny i miałem nadzieję, ze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, sam przecież nigdy mu o tym nie mówiłem, ponieważ nie byłem do końca pewien jego stosunku do moich podziękowań. Może rozgniewałoby go to, a tego przecież nie chciałem.

\- Przestań, noona – wymruczałem nisko, ściskając palcami nasadę nosa. Czasami czułem się po prostu przytłoczony jej usilnymi próbami uratowania mi życia, jakby nie mogła się zająć swoim własnym. Niech znajdzie sobie chłopaka, przecież teraz już z nikim nie była, skoro się rozstaliśmy, prawda? Nie widziałem jej z nikim, więc może to był najwłaściwszy czas, by przestać udawać pogrążoną w niezrozumiałej żałobie i znaleźć sobie kolejnego indywidualistę, podążającego własnymi ścieżkami. Nie ja jeden wybijałem się, niekoniecznie w stwarzający pozytywne wrażenie sposób, więc może niech rozejrzy się za innymi chłopcem z rozbitym sercem?

Jęknęła niesprecyzowanie i obejrzała się za siebie z pewną bezradnością w ruchach, tak doskonale mi znaną. Przygarbienie ramion, ciężkie ruchy – tak wyglądało całe moje życie. Takie było, nim poznałem Jonghyuna, więc jak ktokolwiek może twierdzić, że ma on na mnie zły wpływ? To przecież on wyciągnął do mnie rękę w pewne brzydkie, deszczowe popołudnie. Dzięki temu moje ramiona przestały chylić się ku dołowi, by tylko ukryć samego siebie we własnych objęciach, zaś moje ruchy przestały być niezgrabne – byłem już pewny siebie, bo za sobą miałem właśnie jego – Kim Jonghyuna. Bohater, który uratował zepsutego chłopca. _Mój bohater._

Miałem niemal ochotę ją pocieszyć, ale zamiast tego przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę, gotowy powrócić do moich poszukiwań, skoro doszliśmy do pewnego porozumienia. Wtedy jednak uniosłem wzrok i podążyłem za jej spojrzeniem, by poznać adresata bezradności w oczach. Minho, tak jak zawsze czaił się gdzieś w cieniu, pomiędzy światem koszmarów, a jasnych jaw nocnych, przypominając mi piekielnego sędzię. Zdawał się mnie oceniać powłóczystym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, zaglądających mi niemal na dno duszy. Nie byłem pewien, czego mógł szukać, lecz miałem nadzieję, że dostrzegł całą miłość, jaką darzyłem Jonghyuna. Przecież wiedział, nie byłem zbyt uczuciowy, zatem to musiało być prawdziwe, prawda? Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na kochanie kogoś, kto nie zasługiwał na moją miłość, czemu tego nie dostrzegał? To oni musieli byli ślepi i całkiem głusi, nie ja.

\- Spiskujecie przeciwko mnie? – spytałem z rozbawieniem, choć tak naprawdę wrzałem w środku. Z jednej strony chciałem mieć chwilę na okazanie słabości, krzyku rozpaczy, ponieważ, ktoś, kogo naprawdę zdołałem polubić dążył do mego zniszczenia; lecz z drugiej myśl, że najwyraźniej zaczęli współpracować, by _wyciągnąć mnie z opresji,_ była nieco wstrząsającym odkryciem. Podobno mienili się moimi przyjaciółmi, czy zatem nie mogli po prostu odpuścić i pozwolić mi normalnie funkcjonować, tak jak mi to odpowiadało? Z dala od nich, za to blisko Jonghyuna.

\- Kibum, to…

Wiedziałem, co spowodowało jej nagłe umilknięcie, jednak nic nie zrobiłem w związku z tym. Po prostu patrzyłem na jej blednącą twarz, w jej oczach dostrzegając strach i Jego odbicie. Byłem spokojny, mimo że wiedziałem, że nie będzie zadowolony, że tu jestem. Nie byłem również zaskoczony, że mnie znalazł – zawsze pojawiał się tam, gdzie powinien, nawet wtedy, na tej ławce, w deszczowe popołudnie.

\- Chyba ci coś mówiłem, Bummie? – wyszeptał do mojego ucha, jednocześnie obejmując mnie w pasie. Przytaknąłem ponuro, dalej nie spuszczając wzroku z Miku, teraz przypominającej raczej woskową figurę niż zwykłą dziewczynę. Strach malował się na całym jej obliczu, gdy nam się przyglądała, lecz nie potrafiłem czuć współczucia wobec niej, jedynie mściwą satysfakcję. Chciała odebrać mi to, co w moim życiu było najlepsze, wiec powinna za to cierpieć, by już nigdy nie pomyśleć o tym niedorzecznym zadaniu.

Jedna z dłoni Jonghyuna przemierzyła drogę po moim brzuchu, okrytym przez czarny płaszcz i po chwili spoczęła na policzku. Czułem ciepło jego dłoni na zimnej skórze i zadrżałem z ledwo tłumionej przyjemności. Coraz częściej czułem w sobie te emocje, które niebezpiecznie kumulowały się moim ciele, gdy tylko mnie dotykał. Lecz teraz jedynie przesunął kciukiem po moich wargach, na oczach całej szkolnej społeczności, na oczach Minho i Miku. Widzieli to, jak skamieniali stali i obserwowali jak moja własna ręka spoczęła na tej Jonghyuna, a na usta wpływa uśmiech, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy im nie pokazałem. Nieważne było jak ludzie mieli na to zareagować, przy nim nie bałem się niczego, przecież obiecał mi być moim słońcem. Dla mnie zawsze istniał jako bohater, który chroniłby mnie całym sobą.

To był jedynie delikatny dotyk, lecz wiedziałem i ja, i on, i oni, co miał on oznaczać. Byłem jego i nikt nie miał do mnie prawa, poza nim. Zgadzałem się z tym, pragnąc, by stopił się z moim ciałem i nigdy nie wypuszczał mnie z ramion, by prowadził mnie w życiu, zapoznawał ze światem.

Gdy odeszliśmy od nich, przycisnął mnie do ściany i spojrzał płonącymi oczami prosto w moje. Widziałem w nich mnogość emocji, lecz nie trudziłem się ich odczytywaniem. To nie był czas na to, na niepotrzebne myśli, gdy był tak blisko, nawet jeśli zły.

\- Następnym razem ci tego nie odpuszczę, Kibum – syknął, twarzą zbliżając się bardzo blisko mojej. Jego dłoń przyciskała mnie mocno do ściany, lecz to nic, po prostu chciał pokazać swoją rację. Rozumiałem to. - To miał być ostatni raz. Więcej razy nie będziesz z nimi rozmawiać.

Moje serce przyśpieszyło. Martwił się o mnie. Walczył o mnie. _O mnie._

_Kochał mnie._

\- Oczywiście, hyung. Obiecuję ci to.

*

W święta nie musiałem pokazywać się ludziom, którzy koniecznie chcieliby zniszczyć moją powoli rodzącą się relację z Jonghyunem. Jeszcze nie umiałem nazwać po imieniu tego, co było między nami, lecz wierzyłem, że to wszystko się wyjaśni. Byłem pewien, że on dopnie tego, byśmy byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie. To wszystko musiało czekać na nas za rogiem, do którego zmierzaliśmy, bo chociaż nie mogłem powiedzieć, że nie czuję się dobrze przy nim, wciąż czekałem, aż ludzie umilkną, aż echo wydarzeń z przeszłości przestanie dźwięczeć w powietrzu, a ja w końcu będę mógł się w pełni poświecić pielęgnowaniu tej miłości. Daleko jej było, by brak czułości doprowadził do jej uschnięcia – zapewne nawet i ona wiedziała, że na to wszystko trzeba poczekać odpowiedni czas, już niedługi, jak wierzyłem.

Jonghyun obiecał mi, że świąteczny dzień spędzimy razem, a ja nie mogłem się oprzeć wrażeniu, że brzmi to jak randka, z którą nie miałem zbyt dobrych wspomnień. Do tej pory coś takiego organizowałem jedynie z Miku – przymus zabierania jej ze sobą i udawania, że razem z nią czuję się doskonale, sprawiał, że nie umiałem w głowie wytworzyć obiektywnej oceny wobec randek. Oczekiwałem tego momentu, drżąc wewnątrz z niepewności, nie śmiejąc zadać żadnego pytania chłopakowi, z jednej strony licząc na odpowiednią niespodziankę. Martwiłem się, czekając na Jonghyuna przed własnym domem, niemal czując na karku przeszywający wzrok babci. Nie zwracałem już na to uwagi, jej niepokoje i modlitwy były całkowicie pozbawione sensu – umiałem o siebie zadbać, i mimo, że popełniałem wiele błędów, byłem przekonany, że miłość do akurat tego konkretnego chłopaka wcale nim nie była. Gdy starałem się na to patrzeć bez emocji, byłem właściwie niemal pewien, że ta dłoń, która splatała się z moją, te usta, które wyginały się specjalnie dla mnie, te oczy, które zwracały uwagę tylko na mnie, to bardzo dobra decyzja, która będzie jak wiatr, unoszący ptasie skrzydła. Przy nim mogłem rozkwitać, oddychać pełną piersią, słuchać ciszy, która nigdy nie była głuchą. Przy nim mogłem w końcu żyć, bo przecież stał na straży mojego szczęścia.

O odpowiedniej porze złapał mnie za dłoń. To zapewne miał być znak dla mojej babci - być może byłem dla niej już stracony, skoro splotłem się z wysłannikiem szatana, jak ona chciała go nazywać. Balansowałem na granicy. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego mam tą pewność, że właśnie takie są jej myśli, że ta granica nie dawała jej spokoju. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że przyjaźń z Jonghyunem zmieniła nieco w moim życiu, lecz nie sądziłem, by można oddzielić to wyraźną linią od mojego wcześniejszego zachowania. Byłem Kibumem, nieco odważniejszym, nieco bardziej pewnym swego, lecz nadal skrzywdzonym.

Pociągnął mnie w stronę parku, miejsca zbyt specjalnego, byśmy mogli kiedykolwiek o nim zapomnieć. Za wiele tam się stało i to tylko tam usta jego i moje spotykały się ze sobą. Nie pocałowaliśmy się więcej razy, niż te, które on zainicjował i cierpliwie czekałem, aż zadecyduje o dalszych czułościach. Ja jedynie łapałem go za dłoń, uśmiechałem się i wtulałem w jego umięśnione ciało, czując jak bardzo go kocham. Nie potrafiłem ubrać w słowa miłości do niego, niemal przygnieciony jej rozmiarem. Wypełniała mnie całą, lecz wciąż potrafiłem zmieścić jej w sobie coraz więcej. Byłem jak niemające dna naczynia, w które Jonghyun wlewał swe uczucia, a ja łapałem je chciwie, by w chwilach samotności móc przypominać sobie jego czuły dotyk. Lubił kłaść dłoń na moim policzku, głaszcząc go kciukiem, podczas gdy spoglądał głęboko w moje oczy. Czułem się wtedy zupełnie obnażony przed nim, bo wyglądało to tak, jakby potrafił wyczarować pięciolinią na mojej duszy i odczytywał z niej wszystko, co tylko chciał – słowa i smak miłości, głęboko skrywane lęki, nawet te tajemnice, które wolałem przed nim chować. Właściwie ich nie posiadałem, moim największym sekretem był on sam, lecz były rzeczy, które powinny pozostać za swoimi drzwiami, mocno zabitymi. Jego oczy zdawały się przestępować nawet tą nieprzepuszczalną barierę i rozsiadać się wygodnie w miejscu, gdzie nigdy go nie chciałem.

Tam również znajdowało się imię mojego oprawcy, człowieka, przez którego znalazłem się w szpitalu.

Nie chciałem o nim myśleć, i nie chciałem również, by myślał o nim Jonghyun. Bałem się tego miejsca w swoim umyśle, dlatego starałem się o nim zapomnieć najmocniej, jak tylko potrafiłem. Przy nim to nie było możliwe, bo podejrzewałem, że on wie, co przed nim ukrywam. Nie potrafiłem chować się za kamienną maską, nie obcy był mi tylko ziejący pustką szklany klosz.

Gdy siedzieliśmy razem na ławce, współdzieląc chwilę ciszy, w której słychać było zimę, zaczął padać śnieg. Puchate kulki powoli spływały z nieba, nie przypominając tego opisywanego w książkach śniegu. Nie było milionów różnokształtnych płatków, które zachwycałyby ludzkie oczy, a jedynie te puszki, wyglądające jak puch dmuchawców, unoszący się latem nad łąkami. Obserwowałem je przez chwilę, z nie mniejszym zainteresowaniem, z jakim śledziłbym lot gwiazdek, by po chwili zamknąć oczy. Czułem na sobie wzrok Jonghyuna, lecz nie poruszyłem się lub nawet nie otwarłem ust, by to skomentować. Pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę zagubienia we własnych myślach, nie przywiązując doń żadnej uwagi, po prostu różnokolorowe obrazy przewijały się w mojej głowie jak przyśpieszony film, klatka po klatce. Oddychałem spokojnie, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie ukazał się mi obraz Jonghyuna w dniu, którym się poznaliśmy. On również nie był już dokładnie tak sam, wiedziałem to, lecz nie potrafiłem pokazać różnicy jaka występowała między dinozaurem w deszczu, a moim bohaterem, którego kochałem nad życie. Uśmiech ten sam, a może nieco smutniejszy; twarz ta sama, lecz może odrobinę spokojniejsza; tylko może oczy trochę inne, jakby ciemniejsze, wypełnione tajemnicą, nie chowały w sobie słońca. On sam był moim słońcem, to mi wystarczyło, nie pragnąłem więcej. Chciałem jedynie, by mnie kochał, tak bardzo, jak ja jego; tak bardzo, by świat nam zazdrościł; tak bardzo, by ludzie zapomnieli; tak bardzo, by bolało.

Gdy uniosłem powieki, napotkałem jego wzrok. Uśmiechał się czule, lecz nic więcej nie byłem w stanie odczytać w jego twarzy. Te oczy, które kiedyś i ja z łatwością rozszyfrowywałem, pozostały nieprzeniknione, ciemne, nieco chłodne, ale to nic. To wszystko było nic, bo przecież wiedziałem, że i tak mnie kocha, że jest tu ze mną i dla mnie. 

Poczułem jak coś spada mi na policzek. Puchata kulka trafiła na moją zmarzniętą twarz, lecz gdy uniosłem dłoń, by ją zetrzeć, Jonghyun mnie zatrzymał. Patrzyłem na niego zdezorientowany, nie mając pojęcia o co mu chodzi, z sercem dziwnie przyśpieszonym, z oczami zamglonymi. Śledziłem jego palce, powoli się poruszające, a gdy lekko przymknąłem powieki, poczułem tą dłoń, pozbawianą rękawiczki, lecz wciąż wystarczająco ciepłą. Ułożył ją na moim policzku, kciukiem ścierając mokrą już plamę po śniegu, pozostawiając po sobie palący ślad. Nie poprzestał na tym, a sunął opuszkami palców po dalszej części mojej twarzy. Wstrzymałem powietrze, gdy dotknął mych ust, a moje serce przyśpieszyło tak bardzo, jak nigdy dotychczas. Wypełniało mnie dziwne uczucie, a w oczach czaiły się łzy, lecz chyba sam nawet nie wiedziałem czemu. Wpatrywałem się w jego oczy, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, chciałem uzyskać odpowiedzi na pytania, które bałem się zadać, o których bałem się nawet pomyśleć. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy może mnie kochać, czy byłem wystarczająco dobry dla niego, czy chciał mieć przy sobie tego nędznego Kibuma, szarego chłopczyka, który nie umiał podnieść się na nogi. Czy mógłby po prostu ze mną być, dostając mnie całego w podzięce?

Uchyliłem wargi, lecz jego dłoń nie uciekła, przeciwnie, wydawał się być zadowolony. Dalej badał strukturę moich warg, jakby nie poznał ich jeszcze wystarczająco. Może czekał na jakiś mój ruch, lecz byłem zbyt zawstydzony, by cokolwiek zrobić. Czekałem tylko na moment, gdy jego dłoń się przesunęła, co zaraz się stało. Dotykał całej mojej twarzy, schował pod czapką kosmyk włosów, który się stamtąd wydostał, a potem w końcu uśmiechnął, dotąd poważny. I ja w końcu wziąłem oddech, który powstrzymywałem przez pewien czas. I czekałem. Przez cały czas przy nim na coś czekałem, nigdy nie myśląc, na co czekam. Gdy byłem sam, pośpiech był mi obcy, żyłem rytmem tego świata, który mnie wychował. Miasta nadal były dostatecznie powolne, choć przyśpieszały biegu; lecz parki nadal tkwiły w odwiecznym rytmie, odmierzanym dźwiękiem deszczu, podmuchami wiatru, spadającymi liśćmi, tupotem mrówczych odnóży. Tutaj było spokojnie, idealnie dla mnie. Gdybym mógł, stopiłbym się z drzewami, oddał w ich władanie, jedynie obserwując, nie musząc brać udziału w ludzkim przedstawieniu.

\- Jesteś piękny – usłyszałem. Być może się zarumieniłem, lecz przede wszytki złapałem za tą dłoń i ułożyłem na niej moją własną. Przez chwilę tak siedzieliśmy; ja niemy, on wyczekujący. Wiedziałem, że chciał, bym w końcu to ja coś zrobił i postanowiłem mu to dać. Jonghyunowi nigdy nie śmiałbym odmówić, przecież go kochałem. Nie skrzywdziłby mnie.

Puściłem tę rękę i przysunąłem się bliżej niego, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jego wargach. Uśmiechnął się, czułem to, ale nie chciał mi pomóc w tej sytuacji, nadal czekał, tak jak zawsze ja to robiłem. Próbowałem dać mu wystarczająco siebie, by był zadowolony, by mnie nie puścił, twierdząc, że nie staram się wystarczająco. Chciałem, by był zadowolony, więc powoli usiadłem na jego kolanach, wtulając się w pachnący nim płaszcz. Była zima, a on chodził w płaszczu, starając się wpasować w panujące mody.

Całowaliśmy się powoli, on trzymając dłonie na moich plecach, ja próbując być coraz bliżej niego, niemal się w niego wtapiając. Nie było ważne nic poza nami, nic poza tym parkiem, tym śniegiem, który tworzył nam puszyste czapki na głowach, poza gorącem między nami, który nie pozwalał dostać się mroźnemu powietrzu zimowego dnia. Nieważny był w tym momencie czas poza nami, wiek zmian, nowe wynalazki, ludzie podążający za nowinkami technologicznymi, powoli zmieniający się krajobraz, nowości. Byliśmy tylko my, nasza dwójka i ten pocałunek.

Być może Jonghyun naprawdę mnie kochał?

Było jeszcze bardziej zimno, gdy szliśmy ulicami Seulu, zmierzając w tylko Jonghyunowi znanym kierunku. Znajdowałam się tuż obok niego, pozwalając, by moje zmarznięte dłonie lekko zahaczały o te jego, by delikatny uśmiech nie schodził z moich ust, nawet jeśli myśli usilnie próbowały tego dokonać. Przewijały się czarnymi smugami, nieco jakby przyprószonymi szarością, niekiedy przypominającymi raczej gęsty dym papierosów, niż cokolwiek innego. Nie były słodkie, choć chciałem móc myśleć tylko o miłych rzeczach. Nie były spokojne, bo szalały jak granatowa wichura.

Gdy spoglądałam pod swoje nogi, dłoń Jonghyuna niespodziewanie, lecz powoli owinęła się wokół mojej, zamykając ją w ciepłym uścisku. Przez chwilę nie podnosiłem głowy, wpatrując się w ubity śnieg na nierównym chodniku, jedynie zerkając na nasze splecione palce. Przez chwilę nic nie czułem. Przez chwilę o niczym nie myślałem, jedynie patrzyłem, ale nie widziałem. Dopiero gdy westchnął coś, co brzmiało jak moje imię, lecz równie dobrze mogło być czymkolwiek innym, pozwoliłem sobie na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się w moją stronę, chowając dolną część twarzy w szaliku, a brązowe włosy pokrywały się powoli białym puchem, lecz zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jego uśmiech dosięgał nawet oczu, lśnił w nich, obiecując mi wiele. Obawiałem się, że zbyt wiele, choć chciałem usłyszeć te wszystkie obietnice, które mogły być zapowiedzią czegoś niezwykłego. Wiedziałem, że obietnice mogą być tylko pustymi słowami, mimo że ja moich nigdy nie łamałem – może dlatego, że starałem się ich nie składać. Nie ufałem ludziom, ufałem tylko Jemu. Dlaczego zatem miałbym powierzać cokolwiek ludzkiemu słowu, tak złudnemu, tak nieszczeremu? Ludzie kłamali, oszukiwali, na świecie działo się wiele zła, a ja miałbym kiedykolwiek sądzić, że moje tajemnice, moje pragnienia mogłyby być bezpieczne w czyjejś głowie, w czyichś ustach? Tajemnice ciążyły, zwłaszcza te nie swoje, były chyba cięższe niż własne grzechy. Leżały na wyciągniętej dłoni, gotowe do uchwycenia przez obcych, czających się blisko, chcących wydrzeć jakąkolwiek ułudę samotności, własności, istnienia.

Lecz nie on.

Nie on, prawda?

Trzymał mnie za dłoń, gdy przechodziliśmy przez ulicę. Ludzie patrzyli na nas, na nasze ręce, przesuwali wzrok na nasze twarze, ale zapamiętywali tylko to, jakiej płci jesteśmy. Nie skupiali się na niczym innym, nie zapamiętywali rysów naszej twarzy – liczyły się tylko te dłonie, które nie chciały się rozłączyć. Może ich problem polegał na tym, że nigdy nie chcieli nikogo poznać, zadowalali się zwykłą powierzchowną opinią, jakby zapominali, że pod zwykłą powłoką znajduje się coś jeszcze, coś o wiele ważniejszego. Ograniczały ich jakieś hasła głoszone przez innych, jakby nie potrafili sami myśleć, podążając za tłumem, niby tak mądrym. Ludzie wcale nie byli mądrzy. Nie byli dobrzy. A może byli, ale to świat był zły? Sam nie wiedziałem, co sprawiło, że los toczył się tak, a nie inaczej, co sterowało tym wszystkim, miało władzę nawet nad tymi mądrymi ludźmi. Twierdzili, że przecież są panami własnego losu, a dawali się miotać po scenie jak szmaciane lalki. I jak ja sam.

Sam nie wiem, gdzie byliśmy, gdzie się błąkaliśmy. Pamiętam tylko smak gorącej czekolady, którą wcisnął mi w dłonie, gdy siedzieliśmy nad zamarzniętym stawem i wpatrywaliśmy się w pokryte szronem drzewa. On obejmował mnie ramieniem, ja zaś jedynie uśmiechałem się do niego nieśmiało, myśląc o jego ciepłych dłoniach i oczach, których spojrzeniem mnie ciągle uraczał. Być może nie dane mi było być kiedyś szczęśliwym, może nadal było coś, co powstrzymywało los przed ofiarowaniem mi wynagrodzenia za tamten cza, ale będąc z nim, miałem wrażenie, że bardziej szczęśliwym być nie mogłem. Nie istniało nic nadto, niż to, co on mi ofiarował, nic nadto, co czułem do niego.

Było już ciemno, gdy dotarliśmy do jakiegoś oświetlonego budynku. Wyglądał niczym dwór, z tymi kolumnami i wysokimi oknami. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do niego, dostrzegłem duża salę balową i ludzi w bogatych strojach, porozmieszczanych po całej powierzchni pomieszczenia. Doskonale wiedziałem, co to za uroczystość, lecz nigdy nie miałem z taką do czynienia, jedynie słuchałem opowieści o niezwykłych balach bożonarodzeniowych. Nie miałem pojęcia, co tu robimy, przecież włamaliśmy się na prywatną posesję, ale mimo to pozwoliłem się pociągnąć za sobą Jonghyunowi, zmierzającemu po schodach w górę budynku. Zatrzymaliśmy się na dość rozległym balkonie, z którego miałem doskonały widok na wnętrze Sali balowej i ludzi, którzy w tej chwili zaczęli wirować w walcu. Byłem oczarowany – oczarowany widokiem, oczarowany muzyką, jaka przesączała się przez szyby, barwą światła, padającego na śnieg pod oknami.

Sam nie potrafiłem tańczyć, ponieważ nigdy po prostu nie pojawiła się okazja, bym mógł to zrobić. Moja matka mogła umieć tańczyć, lecz nie miała możliwości przekazania mi tej wiedzy, w chwilach przebłysku świadomości. Mój ojciec zgorzkniał od czasu, gdy umysł mojej matki zmąciła mgła choroby, szaleństwa, więc i on nie kwapił się przekazywać mi wiedzy, którą być może powinien posiąść. Wolałam jedynie obserwować, tak jak teraz, gdy czując za sobą Jonghyuna, przyglądałem się kobietom w strojnych sukniach, które na kształt koła okalały je, gdy okręcały się wokół własnej osi wraz z mężczyznami u ich boku. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych, gdy zatracali się w tańcu, jakby to była największa przyjemność tego świata, dostępna jedynie nielicznym. 

Przez chwilę chciałem do nich dołączyć, dać się ponieść muzyce, która przecież zawsze była dla mnie tak ważna, lecz nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, jedynie dalej, zachwycony, obserwowałem, jak po walcu następują następne tańce, gdy dostojne kobiety ufnie łapały za dłonie swoich parterów z uśmiechem czającym się na ich ustach. Niemal widziałem jak muzyka płynie wokół nich, gdy skrzypce w swej porażającej perfekcją nucie, wygrywały im kolejny taniec. Zdarzałem, słysząc te niezwykłe dźwięki, otulające lśniącą złotem sale, gdzie w kącie stały wysokie choinki, równie piękne, jak i wszystko inne. Nie potrafiłem pojąć, jak niezwykłe widowisko ukrywa się przed oczami zwykłego człowieka, gdy ten śpieszy się w swoim codziennym życiu, nawet teraz, w Boże Narodzenie. Ludzie nie byli w stanie chłonąc nawet magii świąt, czy związana byłaby z ich religią, czy tylko z lekko kiczowatą atmosferą. Spieszyli się, mknęli, nie oglądali na innych, lecz tu… Tutaj jakby czas stał w miejscu, a razem z nim ta melodia, te skrzypce w swym drżącym dźwięku.

Widziałem kobietę, która trzymała skrzypce w dłoniach. Nie otwierała oczu, po prostu grała, a jej smukła dłoń dumnie trzymała smyczek, lekko przemykający po strunach instrumentu. Sunął gładko, wiedząc, że tworzy magię, coś, czego nikt inny nie byłby w stanie dokonać. Ta kobieta dawała poprowadzić się muzyce, a jej ciało kołysało się wraz z dźwiękami.

Zadrżałem, a wtedy Jonghyun przytulił się do moich pleców. Gdy spojrzałem w bok, na jego twarz, ujrzałem ludzi tańczących na sali, odbitych w jego oczach. Chociaż zawsze były ciemne, dziś wydawały mi się bardziej złote, niż czarne. Nie sądzę, żebym miał się dziś go obawiać, dziś, tego wieczoru, tej nocy był delikatny, czuły, pragnący być przy mnie. Być może nie wiedziałem, co gra w jego duszy, jakie dźwięki się stamtąd wydostają, lecz potrafiłem czytać w jego oczach, jak w otwartej księdze. Szkoda, że tylko dzisiaj, a nie zawsze, gdy potrzebowałem zrozumieć jego uczucia, jego miłość – piękną, lecz czy czasami nie zbyt ciężką do udźwignięcia? Nie zasługiwałem na nią, lecz dzisiaj chciałem tylko patrzeć na ludzi tańczących walca w dźwiękach skrzypiec. Tylko tyle potrzebowałem.

\- Chciałem z Toba zatańczyć – zaczął – lecz obawiam się, że ten taniec nie byłyby zbyt dobry. – zaśmiał się, łapiąc mnie za dłoń. Gdy okręcił mnie i zamknął w swoich objęciach, mogłem czuć tylko szczęście. Czy istniały inne słowa, które wyraziłyby to, co czułem tamtej nocy? Moja miłość była ze mną, a my poruszaliśmy się delikatnie w rytm wygrywany na sali. Oprócz skrzypiec także fortepian, którego brzmienie kochałem. Jego ręce obejmujące moje ramiona, jego usta muskające mój policzek, oczy cały czas utkwione w tych moich. Byłem gotów oddać mu cały świat, a przynajmniej ten jego kawałek, nad którym miałem władzę.

Ta noc należała tylko do nas, chociaż nigdy nie byliśmy podczas niej najważniejsi. Byliśmy tylko dwójką ludzi na tarasie, wpatrujących się w rzęsiście oświetlone okna budynku, gdzie ludzie we wspaniałych ubraniach wirowali w tańcu, uśmiechali się do siebie i kłaniali. Przez chwilę i ja kołysałem się w ramionach Jonghyuna, gdy usiłowaliśmy wprowadzić między nas ułamek tego, co działo się na dole, lecz to było nic, jedynie trochę melodii w naszych uszach, jedynie trochę świateł odbitych w naszych oczach, jedynie trochę muzyki w naszych ciałach. Staliśmy tu samotnie, chłonąc nieco radości innych ludzi, ale przede wszystkim czując to, co było pomiędzy nami. Bo chociaż tej nocy nie byliśmy najważniejsi, dla nas nie istniało nic innego, niż my sami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wciąż wierzę, że pewnego dnia to dokończę.
> 
> Najsmutniejsze w tym opowiadaniu jest to, że nawet ja mówię Kibum, błagam cię, opamiętaj się.


End file.
